Lost
by pagestravel
Summary: Ferris's estranged wife took their daughter with her when she left. Now the child is grown and has turned up in Araluen with bad news and a shady disposition. What adventure could possibly come from this? Took this series down 2 years ago and have decided to put it back up. Hope you enjoy! Pairings are canon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello world of Fanfiction! How I've missed you. After a 2 year hiatus I've decided it's time to put my stories back on here, fresh from a new round of editing (done in the middle of the night so unfortunately NOT much better than what you're used to from 2 years ago). I have a few things to say before I jump into this.

1) I've greatly missed readers. I hope to see some familiar names still hanging around...and meet new ones!

2) I finally caved and read the Royal Ranger. It wasn't as big a disappointment as I anticipated. Mr. Flanagan, you've almost redeemed yourself for that blunder. Predictable plot, good flow of character development.

3) Because these were written pre-Royal Ranger (also pre-official Lost Stories), you will find some discrepancies. I hope this doesn't offend too many of you.

4) I believe in canon pairings with very few exceptions. In Ranger's Apprentice, canon reigns supreme.

5) Anyone remember 100 Themes? I'm going to start a NEW challenge with original content, spun off my Lost characters. Keep an eye out for that.

6) Want to insult me in the comments? Go for it. Criticism is meant for growth as a writer (even if it's sometimes mean). Be warned: Trolling the trolls has become a past time of mine since I was last here.

7) Want to insult others in the comments? You'll be deleted.

I will put up new chapters at least once per week (perhaps more if reviews lead me to feel generous). Remember, this is all pre-written. I'm simply editing the chapters and putting them up. They can go up super fast if a feeling of generosity overwhelms me.

Oh, and 8) I'm thinking of changing my screen name. Any suggestions?

Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. He's Australian. I'm not Australian.

Will pulled Tug to a stop next to Gilan and Blaze. The horses threw their heads with excitement at seeing friends. "I see you're still alive," Gilan smiled.

"Just barely," Will laughed, "Who is your friend?"

"How'd you know I was there?" demanded a boy tucked back in the brush off trail. He nudged his horse forward to meet theirs. "I was quiet! I didn't make a sound!"

"Yes but your horse did," Gilan pointed out.

"Tug let me know someone was hiding so all I had to do was look," Will offered. Memories of his own training with Halt brought pity for the boy.

"Will, this is Jack. He's my apprentice."

"Apprentice? I didn't realize you were getting so old."

Gilan shrugged with a grin. "Keep at it. By the time Jack graduates I'll have an ally in harassing your first apprentice."

Their horses whined a greeting to yet another horse approaching and flicked their ears in the direction. The three looked up to see Halt on Abelard. Behind him they saw another horse and clearly not a Ranger's. The beast moved too gracefully for that even though the hoof beats were just as soft. The rider wore a fitted evergreen jacket with a cowled hood similar to the ones they wore.

"Is that a woman?" Will whispered with confusion to Gilan and Jack. The fitted jacket revealed curves at the hips and bust, undoubtly that of the fairer sex. Gilan scratched his head.

"Maybe he was asked to escort a fifth-year apprentice's family?"

"Stop staring. She is just a girl," Halt snorted as he joined them, "You two have your own, unless they've come to their senses."

"So do you," Gilan pointed out, using the jab to dig deeper. "Does Lady Pauline know about her?"

"I think the real question is do we want to know about someone Lady Pauline doesn't," Will grinned. Halt looked to the young woman with him.

"Do you see what I put up with?"

She just shrugged. "I'm sure you deserve it."

Gilan and Will shared a smirk. With that wit she could be a Temujai invader and they'd share a round of coffee with her. Halt gruffed, unable to return her remarks.

"This happens to be Nerilina, my niece."

"You have a niece?" Gilan asked with genuine surprise.

"I didn't know myself until three months ago. Apparently Ferris had an estranged wife."

"Call me Lina," the girl insisted, once again cutting off Halt. They each studied her in hopes of finding a physical characteristic that linked her to her so-called uncle. There were none.

"Why did you bring her to the Gathering? Are you allowed to do that?" Will asked.

Halt narrowed his eyes. "I brought her because she wasn't just sent to find and harass me the past few months and no I'm not allowed. Now onto more important questions…you two seem to have come up with a stray."

"Ebony's not a stray, she's…" Will cut himself off and looked down to his dog. Even her eyes said, "The old man wasn't talking about me."

"This is my apprentice Jack," Gilan said after an awkward silence. "Jack, that's Halt."

Jack didn't really respond. He was too busy staring at Lina. Will had to admit. Halt's niece was extremely attractive but Alyss already had his heart. Jack's young heart didn't stand a chance. Lina seemed to notice the same moment Will did.

"You can stop drooling any time you like," Lina snapped at him. Jack's face turned several shades of red. Lina nudged her horse ahead of them. "You Rangers are supposed to be subtle. You are also supposed to be excellent at hiding your tracks. I bet I could find the location of the Gathering from here you've been so careless."

Lina heeled her horse to a steady canter down the correct fork in the trail. Will and Gilan glanced to Halt. He shook his head. "Someday I should like to meet whomever trained her. I know she didn't get that aggressiveness from her father."

They followed after her. She'd gotten almost a full kilometer head of them. Halt held up his arm so the others would stay several yards behind her as they reached her trail. "Why aren't we catching up?" Jack asked loudly. Halt smiled to Gilan.

"Now you know what I put up with all those years."

Gilan shook his head. "Halt wants to see if she really can track all the way there."

She did.

By the time they let their horses catch up Lina was sitting on her horse next to the men checking for oak leaves.

Halt, Gilan, Will, and Jack showed theirs. "The girl's with me. She's been requested to meet here with Crowley," he told them. They nodded and let her pass. Halt's word was almost just as good as Crowley's these days.

The friends picked a spot to set up camp. Will kept an eye on Lina as he pitched his tent and unpacked his supplies. She had her own camping gear and arranged it faster than anyone else in the clearing, having her tent pitched and fireplace half built by the time Will got his bedroll positioned. In Gilan's defense, however, he had an apprentice that still needed some serious work on his camping skills.

"No," Will said firmly to Ebony as she weaved between his feet in eager anticipation. She understood and went to do the same to Tug. Tug put his nose down and shoved her from time to time. It was a game the two had played since the dog was just a puppy. She'd spend her time playing with Tug during the Gathering. Blaze would tolerate her, too. Abelard, however, would snort and try to scare her away. He wasn't as fond of playful energy as the other horses.

By the time Will finished and looked back, Ebony had abandoned Tug. In fact, she'd abandoned all the horses. She sat by Lina panting her tongue and wagging her tail. Lina scratched her ears gently while Ebony stole licks of her hand.

"I guess she likes you," Will told Lina.

"What's her name?"

"Ebony."

"Good name for her. I wasn't sure if being unimaginative was a common characteristic with rangers or not. I half-expected you to say something like Blackie."

Will glanced to Halt. His mentor shook his head. Will just sighed. She'd poked fun at him without meaning to. "She was named when I got her," he admitted.

Lina looked up with understanding flooding her eyes…and recognition of opportunity. "I suppose that's a good thing then."

"Come on Lina. You need to check in with Crowley," Halt instructed. She stood up. "Now you will smell like a dog for him."

"I'm sure he's used to strange smells leading this lot."

It was only after Halt's back was turned did Gilan and Will dare to grin.

"I like her," Gilan admitted.

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So happy to see so many familiar faces in the reviews!

Alex the Rogue: Of course Will is awkward. I know for some this will be re-reading rather than reading, but in editing I do plan to do a few rewrites...maybe even slip in a few new scenes. That's the beauty of fanfiction. It can change and adapt to whatever suits the author and readers!

HP-LotR-SW-HG: I'm so happy to see you again! I love your enthusiasm!

The Gold Patronus: Like last time, I will respond to reviews individually. I'm hoping to make the author's notes interactive because if you take the time to leave a good review I'm going to take the time to respond. It's strange putting up an old story but...as I told Alex you are going to come across some new material :)

Eggy McPherson: TIME! Time is what kept me away! And now time is in the favor of fanfiction!

Aubrey Cortez: Welcome to the madness :) I hope you like it here.

alice1529: First reviewer and still shipping two OCs who haven't been introduced this round yet. You win most adorable.

Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.

"How are things between you and Jenny?" Will asked. He and Gilan rested comfortably on a log while Jack and another apprentice practiced their archery. The two teenage boys weren't bad. They weren't good, but not bad. Jack needed to relax his elbow if he had any hope of getting range. His companion, in contrast, wasn't tense enough.

"Why does everyone assume Jenny and I are together?" Gilan demanded.

"Because you are."

Gilan sighed in defeat. "Worst kept secret of the year, I suppose."

Will smiled. He glanced around for eavesdroppers before continuing. "And the best kept one of the decade is Halt has a niece."

"I wonder why we're just not hearing about her. Better yet, I wonder why you are just now hearing about her. You were at the forefront of the confrontation with Ferris. Why were heirs not brought forward when Sean stepped up?"

Will shrugged. "Maybe she didn't want to be queen. Maybe she didn't know she was a princess."

"Well it is..."

Gilan cut himself off and looked past Will. Will turned and saw Halt and Crowley walking towards set of targets on the far side. They were for the more advanced apprentices. Small squares of wood bearing only a splash of colour somewhere on its surface hid inside trees' branches and brush. They were hard to see for even some fully fledged senior rangers. Lina was at their heels with a strange looking bow and quiver of blue tipped arrows. Halt grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Let's see if you're as good as you claim."

"Turn and start shooting whenever you are ready," Crowley instructed.

She paused only a second. With a glance to Halt, Lina spun on one heel and stepped into her shot. Will barely caught glimpse of her draw. She readied her bow and released her arrows with quick succession. The eight targets were pinned with the accuracy of a seasoned senior Ranger. Lina shot a ninth and from a tree farther back fell a squirrel who had not run fast enough to hide. Her eyes scanned the area before her. She nocked and shot two more times, claiming the last two targets. A Ranger would have found and shot the final two first, as training dictated long distance threats be evaluated before close range. Still, Lina's skill impressed them.

Will realized his mouth was open. He snapped it shut before someone noticed. "Get back to your own practice," Gilan ordered the two apprentices. Reluctantly the boys complied, promptly missing their first shots. Lina's display had intimidated them.

"Why is this training being offered in Hibernia?" Crowley asked to nobody in particular.

"You weren't raised in the royal court," Halt observed. "Where exactly were you raised?"

"My mother brought me up in a court. It simply wasn't the one Ferris was over."

"In this court they taught you these things?"

Lina nodded. "I've been learning them since I was small. It's what everyone where I'm from does."

"Why did you come to show them to us?"

Lina lowered her eyes a few moments. "I wanted you to be aware. The people who taught me these things aren't good people. I simply didn't realize until recently how bad they were."

"Your mother went to them," Halt stated simply. "Why?"

Lina pushed stray hair from her eyes. "Ferris sent her away when he learned I was a girl. These people thought it would be helpful to have a firstborn princess on their side so they took her in. Five years ago my mother was killed. They told me she died by accident. Seven months ago, however, I saw one of their officer's wives wearing my mother's ring. I let myself in their house and discovered evidence that my mother hadn't died accidently. She'd found out they were trying to overtake Ferris on the throne. They were about to do it, too, but a religious idiot came up and tried to beat them to it. They decided to sit back and then take it from him. They sent me to the city so when the time came for me to identify myself I could."

"Why didn't you try to kill your cousin, then? Why stop? You have more right to it than him by birth," Crowley told her. Lina shook her head.

"If I were to be queen I would simply be a public figure. The people who trained me would have made all the decisions. I ran away to find the only other person who had escaped that madhouse." Her gaze turned to Halt for a few moments. "I have no interest in being a queen. I would never be a good one and my cousin Sean is a wonderful king. Everyone there loves him."

"Are these people still trying to overtake Hibernia?" Halt asked. "Is that why you're here? For help?"

Again, Lina shook her head.

"They like Sean too. That's the other reason I'm here. I overheard them while I was escaping. They strongly dislike Skandians. They think it is ridiculous that countries are employing them."

"Araluen is the country that set all that off," Crowley commented thoughtfully. Lina nodded.

"That is true," Lina continued. "They are coming here and going after the Rangers."

"Why us?"

"You are the lot that set everything into play. The Skandians almost ruined them and they view them as a disease to be treated. The plan had been to keep them at sea as much as possible and let nature claim them. Then the Araluen Rangers intervened and suddenly the Skandians aren't spending so much time at sea. They are losing the nerve that would have ultimately killed them."

Halt's steady eyes suddenly pinned onto Will. It was too late for Gilan and Will to look away so they didn't bother hiding their eavesdropping. "See what you started?" he called to his former apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: "What is the point of being alive if you don't at least try to do something remarkable?" -John Green

To those waiting for 100 Themes: I asked former readers who they missed most to feature in the first chapters of 100 Themes and...everyone has said OCs that have not been born yet! I'll put a poll in my profile for everyone to vote...shall I continue with OCs you remember from last round? Or stick only to OCs introduced here first?

(This would mean the first 100 Theme would feature Lina and only Lina...perhaps rewrite an old Theme? Those I did not save from last time, which may get me into trouble later but...we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it)

alice1529: I believe the part you are referencing comes later. Nothing has been cut...though some has been added :). As for the cover photos, when going through the old ones I couldn't remember if I'd taken them from the public domain or not, so...this round will feature only covers from the public domain.

Aubrey Cortez: LOVE having a new reader in the mix of reviewers! Rest assured...you have hopped into a cycle of madness (cycle = 5 if you didn't catch that). Plus a few oneshots here and there via 100 Themes which will debut soon!

Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. And still not Australian.

"Looks like this won't be a simple quiet Gathering after all," Gilan muttered as Crowley beckoned for Will. Will shrugged as he jogged to join his mentors. Gilan knew turning the apprentices' attention back to the training would be impossible so instead he told them to fetch Lina's squirrel for lunch. No one said a word as Crowley, Halt, Will, and Lina walked to the privacy of a tent.

"I have a feeling this will be a job for the Special Task Force. Tell us again, Lina. What exactly are we up against?" Crowley leaned forward as he spoke. Will studied the girl as she answered, watching for signs of lying.

"Easily two hundred strong men and women trained from as young as four. Many of us are orphans with no family to care if we survived the training or not. I can demonstrate tactics if you like but it's all similar to what you Rangers do. Even our weapons are similar."

"What do you mean the weapons are similar?" Halt demanded. "I haven't seen you going about with Ranger weapons."

"That is only because we are better at concealing them."

Lina stood up and pulled back the folds of her dress. "This is more of a uniform for the women than a travelling dress." It took just seconds for Lina's trained hands to reveal the layers of her full skirt actually masked lightweight weapons strapped to the interior fabric. Sure, she wore a dagger and throwing knives on her belt and kept a long knife in a scabbard slung across her body opposite of her quiver. Sewn into the interior of her skirt, though, were an array of vials and darts. Will couldn't help but notice calf-length leggings under her dress. No doubt they made riding more comfortable for women.

Most alarming, though, was the saxe-like knife sheathed to her thigh.

"Where did you come up with that?" Crowley demanded when he saw the saxe.

"Standard issue," Lina replied simply.

"Would you mind if I took a look?" Halt asked. Lina pulled the weapon out and handed it over without hesitation. Halt inspected the knife carefully. "How long has this group of yours existed?"

"Decades. It was founded by people who believed Ferris killed the rightful king."

"He almost did."

Will expected Halt to continue his interrogation though there was no chance she'd been with her uncle for three months without answering Ranger questions until now. Crowley clearly let Halt take the lead on her and though silence was typical of Halt it worried them. His brow had creased to that infamous Halt-crease meaning the pieces had come together in his mind and the picture wasn't pretty. "You have something to say Halt?" Crowley asked before Will could quite put his finger on it.

"You never told me exactly who your mother was," Halt said to Lina.

"You haven't figured that out?" Lina asked softly. "She's Finley O'Wallic."

Halt narrowed his eyes at his niece. "She died _only_ five years ago?"

Lina nodded conformation. "By the tip of a poisoned arrow, best I can figure."

"Finley O'Wallic died only five years ago."

"Yes."

"Why is that significant?" Crowley asked. Halt stroked his beard thoughtfully. His eyes seemed to be putting together a puzzle.

"Finley was the daughter of the highest ranking general in Hibernia when I was young. She was tutored alongside my siblings and me. In our free time, while Ferris was off boasting the fact he was a prince and our sister Caitlyn was off at tea parties and luncheons with our mother, Finley and I practiced what we thought was only right for a prince and daughter of a significant soldier to practice; archery, knife throwing, hand-to-hand combat, strategy, geography…things of that nature."

"Things Rangers study," Will realized aloud.

"Well now I know why you were so drawn to this madman profession. But why is this significant?" Crowley asked. Halt handed the foreign saxe knife back to Lina.

"They all have similar training to us."

"Lina," Crowley turned to the girl as Halt continued to stare at her. "Don't be too proud but don't be too humble when I ask you this. Where do you fall in that two hundred? Are you among the best or average?"

"I was an advanced scout."

"You were just a scout?"

Will could hear the dread in Crowley's voice. Scouts weren't really fighters. They could get about without being seen, blend in, sure. Lina had already proved she could handle a bow. An advanced scout would know a bit about fighting with knives, but they were still scouts. There were worst ranks to come to blows with in a military force than scouts. Lina's eyes narrowed as though insulted.

"Scouts in this particular group aren't like your scouts. They aren't disposable loners who can just blend in. In this group, scouts not only go in and gather information but kill as many people as possible without starting a riot while they're there. Advanced scouts can do much more than that."

"Such as?" Crowley challenged curiously.

"There's a technique called shadowing. A scout is sent to cover a target's every move and if they are unable to carry out whatever mission is being prepared alone they return with information to their team."

"We do relatively the same thing."

"Yes, but I have only once had to resort to returning to my team. I have shadowed companies, foreign diplomats in their homelands…even assassins."

"The more you describe the term 'advanced scout' to me the more it appears you were simply trained to be an assassin with loyalty to someone rather than money."

"I was not an assassin. I was an advanced scout. There are few positions higher than advanced scout unless one enters the ranks of leadership."

"How do we know you weren't sent here to shadow us?" Halt asked. Lina glared at him.

"Because you are among the best of these Rangers and you have been waiting for me to slip up ever since we met."

"You have your mother's face."

"I know."

"You've also got Caitlyn's hair."

"I never met Caitlyn."

"You can lie like Ferris. So tell me, Lina, why should any of us trust you?"

Again, Lina narrowed her eyes.

"I can lie much better than Ferris could."

Halt smirked and nodded over to the other Rangers. "I trust her."

"How long do we have?" Crowley asked. "How exactly will this attack play out?"

"I am three months ahead of them, if we're lucky. They know you are all scattered throughout the kingdom. The plan is to take each of you out one by one, to send advanced scouts as shadows over every single one of you."

"And you were to be one of these shadows?"

Lina shrugged.

"They think I'm dead. I left some convincing evidence to prove that. I was supposed to shadow you, Crowley. And you are still alive."

"You haven't really had much chance to kill me, though."

"I have had plenty of chance. On my way to Redmont, I passed through Araluen fief. You were in the market that day. Once here, you and I were alone while Halt went to get coffee. I fixed your coffee. You saw how quickly I dispatched the first eight arrows into targets. Aside from you I only had five other witnesses to take care of." As if to drive the point home, Lina thrust up her still drawn saxe knife.

Quick as lightening, she caught Crowley's offensive hand and brought it back behind her waist, forcing him to close range. Her knee went up, as though dancing, and effectively blocked his defensive hand from drawing his long knife. Had they been in real combat, all she needed to do was slit his throat and call it a kill. Instead she held the flat of her blade to his chest.

Lina released him having effectively proven her point. Crowley rubbed the wrist she'd gripped. She'd squeezed so tight he'd likely have bruises the next day.

"Alright, you can be trusted. Will, get a message out. All senior Rangers are to meet tonight after dinner in the training field. All junior Rangers are to meet in the same place tomorrow at first light. Apprentices are not to be alerted to these meetings."

Will nodded and left to carry out the order. Curiosity tore at him, but something told him to leave it be for now. Sense, Halt called the 'something'. He was supposedly growing up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The 100 Themes poll is now live in my profile. Go over and let me know what you want!

alice1529: You are really after Scout and Daniel, huh? We'll see about a oneshot for them :P

HP-LotR-SW-HG: I'm spoiling you now to make up for later when my time becomes more constrained (like...next week) and you may have to go a few days without. I'm glad you like my OCs so much :) It seems OCs can really make or break fanfiction (more often break). I'm glad mine have been so well received :)

The Gold Patronus: RA fanfiction dies if you don't get Halt right. Writers MUST get Halt right. As for noticing additions after so long...think of it this way: Lost is now out of the vault with new unforeseen content! Eh...if it works for Disney it'll work for me right? Oh Lina...the first OC to make an appearance...I remember last time being immediately bombarded with 'IF SHE MARRIES WILL I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! FEMALE RANGER? SO ORIGINAL' SPOILER: Lina's not a Ranger. She's not going to be a Ranger. Get over that. Also, she doesn't marry Will. See description for 'canon pairings'. Gold, I'm glad you missed this story so much. I did too :)

Alex the Rogue: Hopefully you don't miss the email for this chapter! Thanks for the critiques :) Always welcome :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Or John Green. My name isn't John.**

Halt lay on a cot staring at the canvas of Will's tent. He'd slipped inside unnoticed after seeing to it Will would be recruited to oversee an apprentice training session for the rest of the day. No one but Ebony would bother him there and he didn't mind her company. Halt kept replaying the day Lina showed up in his head.

He'd woken up long before sunrise that day three months ago. Pauline had still been asleep. He'd carefully slipped out of bed as to not wake his wife and went to make coffee. He hadn't noticed the girl sitting in the corner with her feet tucked beneath her watching him until he'd finished brewing and was stirring honey into his cup.

"Hello," he'd said cordially, carefully inching towards the knife Pauline kept near a bowl of fruit.

"Hello," she'd replied as though she had every right to be there.

"Mind telling me who you are and why you are in my house?"

"My name is Nerilina. Everyone decent calls me Lina."

"That answers the first question."

"I am from Hibernia. I'm the daughter of Ferris."

"Ferris never mentioned anything of a daughter."

"Yes…I wasn't too fond of him either." She'd nodded to his coffee. "May I have some?"

Halt shrugged and pulled out another cup. He set it on the table and took a seat, motioning for her to join him. She rose from the floor quietly and went to pour. He noticed how…graceful? Educated? Pauline would be pleased with her mannerisms if she hadn't broken into their home unnoticed. Lina sat across from him in the chair farthest away. He studied her as she took a sip. She winced at its strength.

"How did you get in here? I haven't let anyone oil that door since I moved in and there are guards at the gate."

She kept her hands around her warm cup as she rested it on the table.

"You mean the men who would let anyone through if carrying a basket of herbs in the middle of the night? I'd hardly call them guards. Perhaps they've been trained to only watch for male intruders. As for your door, simple. I oiled it myself. I'm sorry…I know how important it is for you to have a noisy entrance. I assure you it will be back to its squeaky state in no time."

Halt swallowed his urge to grin at her humor. Even if she'd ruined his door and invaded his home, he liked her. "So why are you here and how did you find me? Nobody in Hibernia knows where I live."

Halt took some bread leftover from the night before and pushed it to her. He knew Pauline had been planning to make them toasted sandwiches for breakfast but Lina's greedy (though graceful) sips of a drink clearly too strong for her told him she hadn't eaten in a while either.

"I know how to track," she replied before accepting the bread.

Fair enough answer. It sounded like one he would give, at the very least. "Where's your mother?"

"She died five years ago."

"Where is your caretaker then?"

"I take care of myself."

"Obviously, the way you come in and drink my coffee and eat my bread."

"I haven't had time to hunt."

Halt watched as she slowed from the large bites of a very hungry traveler to a more delicate approach. She jumped between rough rogue and elegant lady almost instantly. "If you are here about Sean being king…"

"Thank the stars he is. This way I don't have to be queen."

Halt sighed. This niece of his became stranger by the second. "Why are you here?"

Lina brushed crumbs away from her mouth. "I came to warn you."

"Warn me?"

She nodded. "Not just you. The entire Ranger Corps…you have your Hibernian equivalents after you."

Halt snorted. "Hibernia has the equivalents to rangers? I doubt that."

"That's true. They are better. They are called the Sunrise Warriors."

"The Sunrise Warrior is a myth, child."

"That he is, but the Warriors aren't and I'm not a child."

"How would you know?"

"I used to be one of them."

Halt felt curiosity burning but he still held his tongue the best he could. "Did they kick you out?"

"I faked a death. I figured if it worked for you it could work for me."

"So, again, why are you here?"

"I want to help your group and in return I want Araluen citizenship."

"Prove to me that you're my niece and I'll consider working that out."

Lina set the now empty cup town and went to her pack that still rested in the corner. She pulled a cord from a side pocket and held it out. It was a Hibernian crown. Halt took the braided leather headband and ran his fingers over the detailed markings that he had seen countless times in his childhood. Only Hibernian royalty got these. The burned adorations into the leather were meant only for female royals.

"Who did this belong to?" he asked.

"It's mine."

Halt sighed.

"You are one odd girl."

"Halt?" Lady Pauline came in with more than confusion on her beautiful face. "Who is this?" she asked with her back straight and chin level with the ground. Halt had heard her stirring a while ago. He wondered how much of the conversation she'd eavesdropped.

"My niece decided to pay us an unexpected visit."

Pauline broke her gaze from Lina and turned it to Halt. "You have a niece?"

"I suppose so."

Pauline, after feeding Lina a proper meal, whisked her away to wash up. Halt watched the water clock for an hour before they returned. It did. With all the dust scrubbed away he could see more of a family resemblance. She reminded him so much of his sister Caitlyn. Her hair fell about the same length and, now without the reddish brown dust clinging to every strand, was the same strikingly dark color. He pale eyes seemed brighter and her skin was several shades fairer than he'd originally judged.

"The Rangers are gathering in three months," Halt told her, "You can come along."

"And until then?" she asked.

"You will stay with us of course," Pauline insisted. "Surely a couple of old people can interest you for a few months."

"I don't want to intrude and quite honestly I'd rather people didn't know I was here. Thank you for the food, though."

"Where will you stay?" Halt asked. He couldn't help but feel more concerned for the stranger now that she slightly resembled Caitlyn. He couldn't quite put his finger on who else she reminded him of.

"I have camping gear."

"You won't be expected to camp alone for so long when you have family with an extra bed close by," Pauline chastised.

"I don't mind," Lina insisted.

Halt had noticed how she barely blinked and kept eye contact. He couldn't believe this confident, independent young woman could be Ferris's daughter. But then, he couldn't believe there was a woman good enough to produce such a daughter that would have Ferris as a husband.

Halt stroked Ebony's ears. Three months of demonstrating her skills in the woods and sharing meals had made her more a daughter than a long-lost niece. Just before they left Pauline had given her new fur-lined boots Couriers wore on diplomatic travels as an upgrade from the boots she'd worn too many holes into. The more time he'd spent with her the more he trusted her. He found himself respecting her elusiveness when it came to personal details, believing they'd come out in time. If only she liked coffee. She shared a cup with him upon first meeting and then never touched the stuff again.

She was strange. That quality had been proven time and time again. Her direct sarcasm humored him yet her quiet awareness of others touched him. It seemed like she could sense emotions and with just one look could comfort or question a person. She was strong. No doubt about that. Halt felt happy she wasn't against him. Honestly, he didn't know if he could take such Ranger-like fierceness alone. But she was gentle. Like Caitlyn had been. Being around her made him miss his baby sister more than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The 100 Themes poll is now live in my profile. Go over and let me know what you want!

Alex the Rogue: You are attracted to a fictional character. We've all been there.

Saberin: Welcome back! You've arrived to re-join your 'Schaniel' partner in crime! Which brings me to...

alice1529: Really? Schaniel? And yes...I miss Raider too.

AnimeBook: Welcome to the chaos! Glad to see another new reader! Don't let yourself be corrupted by the ships of the 'oldies' (what do you returning readers want to be called?)...they're shipping OCs you haven't met yet.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. No clever addition this time.**

Will stood up from the tall grass brushing off his pants. For a moment he looked back over the field, smirking at the four apprentices who had been tasked with finding him. They were so certain he had gone the opposite direction, towards the trees, they didn't even notice him standing at his full height. He smirked and turned to jog back to camp. They'd figure it out eventually…that or their mentors would seek them out. As Will ducked into his tent he almost ran smack into Halt.

"Get some coffee going. We've got a meeting to get to," his mentor demanded as though he were still an apprentice. Will just nodded and knelt next to their shared fireplace poking at the embers before reaching for the pot. A sixth sense told him he was being watched. He almost jumped when he noticed Lina sharpening a knife outside her own tent. They stared at each other a few seconds before Lina moved to sit near him.

"You Rangers seem to worship coffee," she said to fill the awkward silence. Will shrugged.

"It's something we're taught in our apprenticeship. Would you like some?"

She shook her head. "I'm not fond of the stuff."

Will shrugged and dug for his Arridian beans.

"You were my uncle's apprentice?" she asked as he worked. Will nodded. "How old were you when you started?"

"Fifteen," he answered. "Were you apprenticed to become…what is it you are called again?"

"Sunrise Warrior…and I wasn't. I was sent to the training."

"How old were you?"

Lina took a long sip of her coffee. "I began the lessons when I was five. I was moved to the dormitories when I was eight."

Will choked. "That's so young!"

"It is why we're so good. We don't just learn skills like the ones you have, though. We're also trained as diplomats. They had native speakers teaching languages when I was young so that I can now speak them with the proper accent. I was also taught cultures and customs. Before you go into the dorms all your lessons are focused around that sort of thing. You don't pick up weapons until you are eight."

"That's still too young to be training to kill people."

Lina shrugged. "It wasn't a life I chose for myself. It isn't a life I approve of for others, but that isn't my choice. Are you hungry? If you take the coffee pot off the fire I'll make us both dinner."

Will slid the pot over so it would stay warm but Lina had enough room to cook. She disappeared into her tent for a few moments and returned with much less than he'd expected. She used the water that hadn't gone to the coffee to fill a pot and set it to boiling.

"I have some rations you could use," he offered. She shook her head.

"There's more than enough for both of us here." She held up a tin and popped off the lid. Inside were dried ingredients he didn't recognize. "One of the things we learn is how to make pre-made meals. This is soup. All we have to do is add potatoes and meat." She pulled a potato and dried venison from a cloth sack and tossed the potato to Will to peel while she stripped the venison.

Halt returned just as Lina had everything simmering. The smell alone had drifted through camp and encouraged other Rangers to come out to begin their own suppers. "Who made that?" he asked as he eyed the covered pot.

"Me," Lina answered.

"You know how to cook?"

"Of course I know how to cook. You think I traveled from Roscrea to Redmont without knowing how to cook?"

"If memory serves, and it does, you showed up in my kitchen starving."

"I told you. I hadn't had time to hunt. Four days without food tends to make you appear starving. Do you want some or not?"

Four days…it wasn't the longest Will had heard of but still. The three ate. Will had to admit that, even though the meal tasted strange, it was good. "How to you fix pre-made meals?" he asked.

"It's simpler than you'd think. You only eat what can be turned into flakes or powder and store them in containers. When the time comes, you add to boiling water. It tastes better if you add seasoning but the packets alone are enough to sustain you."

Halt nodded. "We've tried similar things but we can never get something that you can keep living off for extended amounts of time."

"I can show you and Crowley and whoever else how to do it. The recipes were developed by one of my group's founders."

Halt narrowed his eyes at her. "At what cost?"

"Oh, nothing much," Lina told him with a slight gleam in her eyes. "I just want a place in the Ranger Corps after you've spoken to your king about granting me Araluen citizenship."

Halt shook his head. "There are no women in the Corps."

Will noticed the sudden shift in Lina as she made a face. She'd obviously been joking about admission to the Corps, but Halt had given her a serious answer "That's ridiculous. How do you get information out of men?"

"We bind their hands and feet and persuade them."

Lina frowned.

"Pretty faces in a dark room do the job much more efficiently and a quick slip of powder into their wine after you get your information will keep their memories from storing away their treason. You can exploit them again and again and all they remember is going upstairs with a wench. Of course, you can kill them when you finish but that's less subtle. Unless, of course, you pick your poison wisely. The Sunrise Warriors have one made from tainted beef. It appears as a simple virus but within two weeks the victim is dead."

Halt stroked his beard. "How much would learning to make that one cost me?"

Lina smiled, her humor returned. "Too expensive for you alone. You'll have to talk to whoever controls your king's purse."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The 100 Themes poll is now live in my profile. Go over and let me know what you want!

Sabrin: And now they're back!

Alex the Rogue: I like to think that with all of Halt's apprentices there comes a time they just stop questioning his actions.

alice1529: Curse typos! 'Scaniel'...sounds like 'scandal'

Gold Patronus: So much talk about Halt, it's given me an idea for one of the 100 Themes :) These will start coming in soon.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. No clever addition this time either.**

"What's this meeting about?" Gilan asked Will as they walked towards the clearing. This would be the last year Gilan was classified as 'junior'.

"Who do you think?"

Gilan and Will both fell silent as they came upon the huddled bunch of Rangers already gathered. Crowley and Lina stood side-by-side in the middle. Lina's carefully tailored high-necked coat did nothing to hide the fact she was a woman. She did herself no favors by letting her hair hang loose down her back, only a few tiny braids keeping it from her face. The sun had not yet began to rise but birds were singing as the familiar eerie blue just before morning light cast shadows on the clearing.

"Everyone," Crowley promptly began as the first ray of pink shown through the trees. "This is Nerilina, from Hibernia. She escaped a sect of soldiers who want us dead." A mummer of disbelief rippled through the small crowd. Crowley held his hand up for silence. "I have spoken to her in depth and have decided we will be taking this threat seriously. She is to be trusted, understood?"

Everyone nodded though many clearly doubted Crowley's decision.

"Now, when Lina broke off the plan was to take us out individually. Lina has demonstrated their tactics. They are a very real threat and there are more of them than us. The girl and I will ride out tonight to prepare for this attack. Halt is in charge while I'm gone. Go on with the Gathering as planned. There are no fifth-year apprentices so there will be no family wandering about. Be aware. If you see anyone outside the Corps other than Lina take them into custody immediately with extreme caution. Halt will walk you through what we believe will be the chief tactics in play .Are there any questions? Good."

Crowley waved everyone away. Obviously, the plan of action had been decided in the senior meeting. Only on rare, important occasions could senior Rangers be pulled away from the juniors. Rangers valued cunning too much to rely on experience often.

"I didn't think anyone would have a force similar to ours that was actually bigger than ours. I mean, I know pockets of ten to twelve and the Senshi in Nihon-Ja, but…" Gilan trailed off shaking his head.

Will shrugged. "Lina told me they start training as young as four. They learn languages and customs first and then how to fight. She said they hate Skandians and are mad at us for setting off the motions that have made Skandians businessmen rather than raiders."

"Why would the Hibernians care, though?"

Will shrugged. "Are you going to tell Jack?"

Gilan shook his head. "Not here. I'll clue him in when we head home."

Once back at their campsite Will realized Lina's tent was no longer pitched next to Halt's. She must have risen early or stayed up late to prepare so quickly. "When Crowley said they were leaving he must have meant right then," Gilan observed with a shrug before slipping inside his tent. "Jack, wake up! We've got work to do."

Will grinned as he pulled back the flap to his own. He went to his pack and poked through what could become breakfast. He came to a tin that hadn't been there before and pulled it out curiously. He pulled back the leather closing and found a note on top of powdered contents.

 _Will,_

 _When all this is over I'll teach you how to make your own. In the meantime, this should get you through about five meals. Don't worry, it's not poison. Enjoy._

 _Lina_

 _P.S. It's good with squirrel and cabbage if you have any_

Only then did he recognize the container as being very similar to the one she'd made soup from earlier. He smiled and buried it in his rations bag. The act of kindness was touching, if a little confusing.

Will stepped back outside to find Gilan trying to teach Jack how to make coffee correctly. He enjoyed the show while fixing everyone toast.

"What were the meetings about?" Jack asked inquisitively as he worked. How curious apprentices always were.

"First year apprentice initiations," Gilan lied.

"What?"

"Gilan, that is supposed to be a secret," Will teased Jack. The friends shared a discreet smile as Jack looked back in the direction of the only other first year apprentice, camped out with his mentor five meters away.

"Why don't you go find more firewood?" Gilan told the boy. Jack ran off almost too eagerly. "Having an apprentice to mess around with is fun. You should try it one day."

Will shook his head. "I think I can wait a few more years."

Gilan laughed. "Oh, that proposal to Alyss…did it work this time?"

Will frowned as he shook his head. "It was my sixth one. I'm beginning to think she's changed her mind altogether."

"Maybe it is time for you to recruit some help."

"From who, exactly? You? Halt? There's not a chance in hell either of you can get through to Alyss if I can't."

"From a female, oh wise one."

"What? Ebony thought making her dinner and asking the question on a walk through the woods was great."

"It is great. What did you do wrong?"

Will frowned, staring down at his coffee. "I let Ebony come along."

"I thought Alyss liked Ebony?"

"She does, but the dog got sprayed by a skunk right before I asked."

Gilan laughed much harder than Will thought appropriate.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:100 Themes Revival is now out! First chapter features Halt and Lina!

Saberin: Hm...plot twist: What if Lina and Will didn't get along so well?

alice1529: Glad you thought it was funny :)

The Gold Patronus: I'm going to have to do some backtracking with Flanagan's work before I commit to the idea mentioned before...want to make sure there are no major conflicts between his and mine (other than those that contradict his Lost Stories and Royal Ranger...sorry Flanagan, this fanfiction was out before those were).

Alex the Rogue: No. Squirrel doesn't taste good. Why can't you eat leaves?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. One day I will think of another clever addition.**

Halt moaned at the paperwork before him. He hated Crowley's job but they'd agreed it would be best if the commandant took Lina to Castle Araluen. It was a final test for her. Crowley would be the only Ranger around and the others would have no communication with him. If she was indeed 'shadowing' him with intent to kill she'd never again get such an opportunity. Round trip they would be gone for at least four days. They'd sent a fourth-year apprentice with protégé unseen movement and escape skills to warn Duncan of what was happening. Crowley would lead Lina around to a more difficult crossing of the river while the apprentice quietly looped back to a ferry then a straight shot to Castle Araluen.

Halt wondered for a bit how Crowley found Lina's horse. Her sleek black mare stood several hands higher than Abelard but was nowhere near the physique of a battle horse. It was as though a breeder had come up with a taller, more elegant breed of Ranger horses. Jarra, as the mare was called, kept pace with Abelard easily and seemed to trust her rider as much as Abelard trusted Halt.

Halt resigned himself to Crowley's endless paperwork. Gilan had already been put in charge of the first- and second-year apprentices. He was to teach them unseen movement, archery, and the double-knife block. Another Ranger, Clarke, would take the last set of apprentices for a strategy lesson. In addition to supervising Gilan and Clarke's methods, Halt had committees to see and rumors to analyze and reports to collect. This was exactly why Crowley was their commandant and not Halt. Organization had never been his strong suit.

Halt felt his mind drift to Finley. She'd been his closest friend in Hibernia. She'd studied alongside him, Ferris, and Caitlyn. She'd been in the forefront to become Caitlyn's lady-in-waiting when Caitlyn came of age. They'd hid in shadows behind stairs watching his parents' balls and when it came time for them to dance themselves, Finley proved herself the only girl able to make Halt appear graceful when all eyes fell on him. He'd always excuse himself early, feeling uncomfortable in crowds even back then, and go to watch from above while Finley continued charming leagues of suitors through the night. She'd always met back up with him in the kitchens to steal leftover pastries to enjoy with the sunrise.

Rumors of Finley's death almost a decade after running away had sealed his fate as a self-exile of Hibernia. Halt had assumed Ferris's hand and it'd taken every ounce of strength in him not to run back with blades drawn. Killing Ferris would just make him king, a fate he couldn't accept. He'd never known of Finley's marriage or that she had a daughter. Had Halt stayed in Hibernia there was no doubt in his mind he would have married the girl. She'd been the only woman he'd kissed aside from Pauline that truly meant something to him. Halt sighed and went back to Crowley's work after a long sip of coffee.

"Halt?"

Halt looked up to find Will standing in front of him. "Yes?" he asked, trying to mask his being startled.

"I was wondering if you would tell me what Crowley and Lina are up to."

Halt raised his eyebrows. "You know I can't tell you that. Top secret."

"Yes, but 'top secret' has never stopped you before."

He had a point. "They're going to Castle Araluen."

"Why? Does King Duncan need to decide something?"

Halt nodded. "We can't simply have Rangers fending for themselves against an organized attack against the Corps. That means we'll have to shirk duties for a while, maybe even redraw a few of our lines. Crowley thinks if we issue a few extra soldiers in each fief it will balance out but he can't make that decision."

"What if she kills him?"

Halt sighed. He and Crowley had discussed that before the senior Ranger meeting. "If she kills Crowley then I'm moving to Castle Araluen and Gilan will be moving to Redmont."

"Do you think she is capable of killing him?"

"You saw her skills."

"Sure, but he's…Crowley."

"And she is Finley's daughter."

Will studied his mentor's face. "Why is that significant?"

Halt set down his coffee. "Finley became infamous in Hibernia for spying on her father's important meetings. Her father was the highest ranking general in the kingdom back when I still lived there. Several techniques I brought with me from Hibernia were learned alongside her…including the double-knife block."

"Finley was your friend, wasn't she?"

Halt couldn't lie. Not to Will. "She and I grew up together, if that's what you mean."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"She was to me what Jenny is to you. We grew up together. She was like another sister."

Will turned. "I better go. I promised Gilan I'd help him when the apprentices practice belly crawling."

"I find putting a few well-placed arrows near their rears works wonders when teaching that skill."

Will grinned lightly. "I'll see you later Halt."

Halt looked down at the stack of paperwork. "For once teaching an apprentice seems more appealing than my other options."

He thought of Gilan as a nephew and of Will as a son, but in all honesty the only reason either caught his eye was because of his friendship with their fathers. If it'd been anyone else he wouldn't have taken notice. Well…he would have noticed Will if the boy had somehow made it to the Redmont Ward on his own. As a child he had stolen all of Master Chubb's meat pies before Halt could. Will's skill in snatching the pies as a child surpassed that of Finley and Halt combined.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: And now my traveling begins. I hope you have all enjoyed the spoiling of 1-2 chapters per day...and the first 100 Theme! I will be doing some writing and editing (no internet so can't post) as I travel...if anyone new reviews I will do rapid chapters upon returning. Rapid chapters = posting multiple chapters without waiting for reviews. Old people: those who review while I'm away I will make the same deal for 100 Themes.

Alex the Rogue: Sick...lol Crowley alone with Lina? Hm...

The Gold Patronus: Don't worry. More Lina/Will has already been added :) Just need to reiterate for the new readers...THEY DO NOT HOOK UP! PAIRINGS ARE CANON!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. One day I will think of another clever addition.**

Will tried to enjoy what was left of the Gathering. Halt made him sit in a committee deciding what to do about a group of organized idiots rising in Thorntree Forest. One riot one Ranger easily prevailed and they agreed it was time the fourth-year apprentice of that Gathering should get his first real task. At night he'd play his mandola alongside Berrigan. He worked on training Ebony to 'talk' back to him like he'd taught her mother but the dog just shook her head at him. Ebony, he'd decided, was more self-conscious than Shadow.

However, despite all the familiarities, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. Everyone felt on edge since Crowley's meetings. If their Commandant worried his men did to. All in all, Crowley's absence and Lina's appearance put a dim mood over the entire Corps.

The last evening Crowley and Lina reappeared with a blindfolded man riding a broad knight's horse tethered behind Crowley. Will sat with Halt and Gilan (Jack was busy washing all the dishes from their dinner) and the three stopped mid-sip of coffee as the trio reined their horses at their campsite.

"You can take it off now," Crowley told his companion. The green strip of cloth came off instantly. Horace had joined them.

"Your niece is annoying, Halt," Horace muttered as he dismounted.

"From you I take that as a compliment," Lina shot back, not missing a beat. Crowley gave his fellow Rangers a desperate look.

"You see what I've dealt with the past few days?" he asked.

"Try having her come and go for three months," Halt shrugged. "She's like a bad flu. The moment you think you've gotten rid of her for good she finds her way back."

Will knew the bickering was affection but wondered if Lina knew Horace and Halt were only joking. Since she threw their jabs back he assumed she did. If she took offense he sensed one of them would be injured by now. Halt checked over Crowley carefully. He was still alive and they'd returned with Horace. They both nodded to each other as Horace and Will greeted one another. Crowley had decided to trust Lina. He jerked his head towards the trees and the two senior Rangers slipped back to the woods.

"How's Evanlyn?" Will asked, knowing better than to follow Halt and Crowley.

"They are like brothers," Lina whispered to Gilan, seeing Will and Horace promptly ignore all else happening. Gilan nodded.

"That they are."

"She's good, but this morning she was ill. She seemed fine by the time we were ready to leave but Duncan and I decided it'd be best she stay behind. She wasn't too happy with that conclusion," Horace replied.

Two years, Will silently cursed. Two years Horace and Evanlyn had been married and he couldn't even get Alyss to say yes to a proposal. "So what are you doing here? Knights aren't allowed at Gatherings…excuse me. _Princes_ aren't allowed at Gatherings," Will said with a smile.

Horace scowled. "Crowley decided I am important to the mission he's about to assign the Special Task Force, so there."

"Are they brothers?" Lina whispered to Gilan. He shook his head.

"No but they grew up together in a ward for soldiers' orphans."

"So…what does this country train its orphans to do? Become warriors?"

Gilan shook his head. "They can pretty much do whatever they set their minds to…why? Is it different in Hibernia?"

Lina crossed her arms as though hugging herself. "It is different in the rebel's court. When they find orphans the children are put in dorms and raised up the way I was."

"I thought you had your mother?"

"I had a mother but she turned me over to the dorms when I was eight."

"Why?"

Lina shrugged. "It was what everyone did with their children on their eighth birthday."

Will couldn't help overhearing Gilan and Lina's conversation as he spoke to Horace. He'd never known what having parents was like but he couldn't imagine having a mother who willingly gave him up to assassin's training. At least Will got a makeshift childhood of stealing meat pies and running from his then-rival Horace. Somehow he doubted Lina had any of that.

"How was she?" Halt asked once they were out of earshot.

"Incredible," Crowley answered. "She impressed Duncan immensely. She is almost a perfect mix of archer, lawyer, and Courier. She negotiated lessons to the Corps in exchange for citizenship and a place among us."

Halt narrowed his eyes. "There are no women Rangers."

Crowley nodded. "Duncan respected that decision. She's to be on the Special Task Force if all this goes well."

"How did she manage to negotiate that? She's barely grown."

"She's a young woman, Halt. You've got to come to terms with that. And she has seen and done more than most of our junior rangers. She's incredible. You should be proud she is your niece."

"Are you sure she isn't trying to kill you still? She told me about a poison that took its sweet time killing a man."

"Wedclover steamed with green mold," Crowley said with a smile. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to his friend. "This bought her immediate citizenship."

 _I, King Duncan of Araluen, grant the full rights, privileges, and responsibilities of an Araluen citizen to Nerilina O'Carrick formally of Hibernia. In exchange, Nerilina O'Carrick shall produce written instructions of how to produce the poison Wedclover and turn them over to Crowley, Ranger Commandant. Nerilina shall also aid the Rangers Corps in all domestic threats deemed necessary of her attention by the Ranger Commandant. If these terms are met, Nerilina O'Carrick is to be granted full citizenship._

 _His Majesty Duncan_

 _King of Araluen_

"Did she turn the instructions over?" Halt asked warily.

"She did. A scribe is making copies for everyone and soon enough every Ranger will know how to make it."

"How can we trust her?"

"She gave some pretty convincing clauses in the agreement. If her instructions turn out wrong then all Rangers are ordered by the king to pursue her at all costs."

"What made her agree to that? She'll be killed immediately if that happens."

Crowley shook his head. "She didn't agree to it. She thought of it."

Halt walked back the campsite to find Horace and Will still catching up. Gilan and Jack had already turned in. Lina sat silently outside her newly pitched tent with her eyes fixed on the sky above. She didn't move an inch as he sat by her.

"I'm told you agreed to be shot on sight if you were lying about the wedclover poison," he whispered softly.

"Yes," she answered simply without moving her eyes from the stars.

"I'm told you added that clause yourself."

"I haven't anything to worry about. I was honest. Your king said he is employing a man gifted in medicine to analyze and confirm I was telling the truth."

"Rumor has it he is your king now too."

Lina finally turned her gaze to Halt and rested her chin on her knees. "My mother always said you were alive somewhere and that you were supposed to be king but Ferris threatened you and you ran away like a coward."

Halt swallowed hard. "I was sixteen…"

Lina cut him off. "I used to hate you for it. My only memories with Ferris are horrible. But then I got older and I realized you must have found a better life outside of Hibernia. Rumor spread that you'd returned when the religious fanatic tried to take over and that you somehow got Araluen citizenship. I figured if it'd worked for the man who was supposed to be king then it would work for the woman who was supposed to be queen."

Halt sighed. "You understand that if you stay with us then your friends might kill you? If they're coming and they're as good as you say…"

"They've tried before. I wouldn't call them friends and even if they catch up, it doesn't matter. You're the only family I've got and a few months is hardly worth missing."

"Lina…"

"I'm not going to try to get myself killed but I won't leave you Rangers to defend yourselves when I know what the Sunrise Warrior rebels are bringing."

"Surely you have close friends coming to kill us all off."

Lina nodded, looking back up at the sky. "I do. I'm half-hoping they refuse to carry out the attack and King Duncan or Crowley or whoever gets to decide will give them a chance to prove they can change and that they will truly change…or go back to Hibernia and plead their case to Sean…but that's too much hoping for me."

"Too much hoping?"

Her pale green eyes met his. He felt a chill run up his spine when he saw Finley in them. "I hoped that if I did well enough with the rebels they'd let me leave and have a real life but they never had enough. I hoped that for a long time."

Halt glanced to Will and Horace. Neither of them was paying attention. "Don't wait until you're old to decide being alone all the time isn't a good thing."

"I know what you're saying. I loved someone once. He didn't want to leave with me."

"So?"

"I made sure he saw me jump from the roof when I staged my death."

Halt's heart skipped a beat. "You were able to do that to him?"

Lina looked back up to the sky. "He didn't want to come. He knew I was leaving…I couldn't have him coming after me. I needed a head start."

"You tried to bring him here?"

Lina only nodded. "I came to get away from being an assassin. I'm already a warrior. There is no escaping that, but I don't have to kill just because somebody tells me to. Before she died my mother told me you would have been never allowed things to get so far out of hand."

"Women," Halt muttered as he walked back to his tent. But still…Finley had pointed her towards him before she died. He assumed that made him her godfather. Lina was far from dependent on anyone. She didn't need a godfather, but still. Halt felt she wanted someone to guide her the way a parent would their child. He felt himself growing closer and closer to the mysterious young woman every day. He'd have to talk to Pauline, of course, but he suddenly had a desperate yearning for a daughter like Nerilina…a girl he could go hunting with before sending her off to the courts to negotiate a treaty alongside his beautiful wife.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Still traveling, but found wifi :) No reviews from 'new' readers, so no rapid fire chapters this time. Old readers: I will be focusing on some new 100 Themes. When I get back to wifi you will get them in a rapid session :)

HP-LotR-SW-HG: Glad you like Gilan/Lina! Yeah...when I saw your 100 Themes review I just knew you hadn't read the chapter yet. I'll add Gilan/Lina to the list of requests for 100 Themes though :)

Alex the Rogue: SUCH a family!

Saberin: Added to 100 Themes requests :P

The Gold Patronus: Last time you saw me I was wrapping up university. Now in the 'big world'...work sends me on the road a lot. Love it, but takes me away from stable wifi a lot.

alice1529: Hope you liked the surprise of 2 chapters :) By the way, did you notice the return of your last 'Scaniel' partner-in-crime?

Radier1472: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm glad you are liking it (again)! I'm adding some new scenes in this re-edited/rewritten posting of the old stories. A few new readers have been picked up along the way...I'm sure all feeling very confused about 'Scaniel' since that debate has already resurfaced. Which leads me to...

New Readers: If you keep up with author replies, you've seen Daniel and Scout come up (dubbed 'Scaniel' by alice1529). These are 2 characters I have not introduced..and to be honest are a pretty long ways off from being introduced. I'm curious...what are your theories about Daniel and Scout? Leave them in the reviews!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. One day I will think of another clever addition.**

Crowley called all the Rangers back together on the last day of their Gathering. Routine announcements were kept brief, as there was not much to announce that could be considered 'routine'. All apprentices passed their tests and moved up a year. There were no reassignments. Their commandant cleared his throat at the end. More than one Ranger had toned out his announcements to stare at Horace and Lina. "You've all at least seen Nerilina here and now we are joined by Horace. The Special Task Force will be addressing our threat and an extra company of soldiers has been dispatched to each fief.

"You are to call a meeting with the commanding officers and divide up responsibility as you see fit. Apprentices are to never be alone. Everyone watch your backs. In about a week I'll have messengers bring you instructions concerning a new skill we have acquired thanks to Araluen's newest citizen, Nerilina. You are all dismissed."

A few of the more senior Rangers rushed towards Crowley. Will had no doubts they would pester their leader for more information on their new threat. Halt and Will said a quick good bye to Gilan and Jack before separating themselves from the rest of the Corps towards Horace and Lina. Best the four of them get away as quickly as possible to avoid unwanted observation.

As usual, Will was first to ask questions.

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to Norgate," Halt replied gruffly. "But first to Redmont to get things organized. Alyss should already be getting the details in order."

Tug's ears flicked back.

 _Any more questions? Let Halt do his job._

As they distanced themselves from the gathering Halt and Lina rode ahead whispering to one another using Gaelic. Though Horace and Will had no way of knowing what was said they still felt uneasy about being in hearing range and fell back several feet.

"Who would have guessed?" Horace dared to whisper after several moments of silence. "Halt has a niece."

"Lina's an orphan," Will replied. "And on top of that I get the feeling her parents weren't much of parents to her."

"Oh?"

"From what I gather, her mother was Halt's girlfriend before he left Hibernia. I have a feeling that is why he's making an effort to get close to her."

Horace thought about it. "I suppose that would make sense. He was close to her mother so he tries to get close to her. Isn't that why he agreed to train you and Gilan? I don't mean to imply anything romantic between Halt and your fathers, but…well…you know what I mean."

For the first time in his life, Will's mind was filled with an image of his father he did not want in there. He shook it away and quickly diverted the subject. "Halt's fonder of Lina than he is of me and Gilan. He allows her to get away with more than he ever let us get away with."

"Well fathers do tend to favor daughters before sons…at least that's what Duncan tells me."

Will studied the uncle/niece pair a moment more and shrugged. "At least Alyss gets to join us this time."

Horace laughed.

"Your friends are curious about me," Lina whispered to her uncle in Gaelic. She could feel the eyes of Horace and Will on her back as they rode. She didn't dare turn to glare at them. The possibility of starting drama was too great.

"I believe that is the least of it. You are a strange girl, after all."

"What brought a prince to become a Ranger?"

"I don't know. What brought a princess to become part of the Special Task Force?"

Lina fingered the ring King Duncan had given her to signify her new position. She had no position on any ladder but the ring was meant to allow her access to the king's resources. Duncan claimed she'd be able to walk into any castle, show the ring, and be given immediate aid at the digression of the baron, but Lina knew better. The ring had been engraved hastily, meaning such rings weren't kept in stock for the king to dole out as he saw fit. Lina seen a Scribe writing up a detailed description of the jewelery before handing it over.

Showing the ring would lead to some Scribe documenting her whereabouts, requests, and whatever other information could be tracked. Duncan didn't trust her. She couldn't blame him. If she were in his place she wouldn't trust a stranger warning of organized Hibernian rebels attacking Araluen Rangers to unite the Hibernian kingdoms either, but still she felt insulted by his trying to hide such distrust.

"It will be better when these old friends of yours are taken care of. You have to prove yourself," Halt told her gently. Lina sighed.

"I know."

They made good time. Halt instructed Will to find Alyss and help her finish preparations for their task and meet back at the stables in an hour. He had Lina come with him to his apartment inside the castle. The found Pauline resting comfortably in an armchair reading a book when they walked in.

"How was the Gathering?" she asked.

"I'm afraid we've got to leave immediately on a mission. And I'd feel better if you moved to a different place in the castle until we get back."

Pauline set down her book. She stayed impeccably calm for a woman whose Ranger husband just told her she was in danger. "Why?"

"It was decided Lina's warnings are valid. The country will go on defence, but the Special Task force will be on offense. I don't want you to get hurt when I'm not here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Pauline decided…as Halt had known she would. "Is Alyss going with you?"

Halt nodded. "Duncan gave Crowley orders to recruit her specifically."

Pauline stood. "I'll pack some food for you. Lina, are you going away as well?"

"Yes I am," Lina answered.

Halt felt a pang of pride in him "Lina met with Duncan a few days ago. She was given citizenship and a position on the Special Task Force."

Pauline beamed. "Congratulations Lina."

Lina shifted uncomfortably and set to readying her pack. Pauline busied herself in the kitchen packing bread, dried meat, and spices. Halt went to the bedroom and opened his trunk. He surveyed his extra weapons briefly before deciding Lina had enough of her own. He grabbed an extra case of arrows and returned to the main room.

Neither Pauline nor Lina seemed to realize he'd re-joined them so he took a few moments just to watch them. His tall beautiful wife working alongside with his petite beautiful niece to pack food just seemed…right. He pushed the image away from his head. Lina was about to embark on a very dangerous mission. Of all the young people he'd lead on this mission she struck him as the one the least regard to personal safety. He didn't want to think about the possibility of her really joining their family quite yet.

"Are you ready?" Halt finally asked.

"You two be safe. Halt, give the boys and Alyss my best."

Halt nodded. He kissed Pauline swiftly on the cheek before adding the wrapped food to his pack. "Come along, Lina."

"Thank you," Lina said over her shoulder to Pauline before closing the door behind them.

"You're a polite one," Halt commented as they walked to meet the others. Without missing a beat, she reminded him how careful he must be when giving her compliments.

"One of us has to be."

Sure enough, the younger members of the Special Task Force sat on their horses waiting for them. Lina had already met Alyss a couple of times through Pauline. The young Courier didn't strike her as adventurous but was good at her job. Lina could respect that.

Halt nodded to the younger trio. It almost felt odd to have Horace with them but not Cassandra. It was rare to see one without the other these days and, if he was being honest with himself, having Cassandra around Lina could be a good thing. The princess would admire Lina's wit and Lina would gain more trust with Araluen royalty. Halt had to remind himself the reason she hadn't come was because she was in line to become queen and needed to be protected. And that, according to Horace, she was sick. And a married couple traveling together on this mission didn't seem like a particularly good idea. Dozens of good reasons to exclude Cassandra came through his mind but still he missed her. She was a good buffer when Alyss decided to be…well…feminine.

Halt frowned as Ebony darted between the trees. Will would have to teach her how to move more silently. The dog went to Tug who took his opportunity to nip her with a hoof. Ebony whimpered but got the message. Halt smiled at the little shaggy horse's initiative. Ebony moved much more silently from then on. Perhaps Tug would have the pup trained before Will found the time to really work with her.

The sun was setting but they couldn't delay. They nudged their horses into a steady canter and all but Alyss chewed on beef jerky to make up for missing dinner. Halt noticed Will and Horace had taken the lead this time, riding side by side and whispering to each other. The girls rode together but their conversation wasn't near as animated. Alyss slowly broke away from Lina to join Will and Horace. Halt caught up to Lina.

"You should befriend her. You two will be sharing quite a bit since you are the only females."

Lina shrugged.

"Friends are a luxury I can't afford right now."

"Help! Help me!" a voice in the woods shrieked.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Free time is up...but next wifi pocket will bring rapid chapters thanks to a new reviewer!

The Gold Patronus: Where have I traveled for work that's interesting or just in general?

Saberin: Hm...that idea would come much later, if at all...a young Halt oneshot is up in 100 Themes. Have fun with that :)

Raider1472: Yay! Trust!

Alex the Rogue: Not the first time I've had to reread your review for it to really sink in due to awkwardness (embrace the awkwardness). Hm...we'll see. That's a long ways off.

Orlien: Welcome and thank you so much for all the reviews! Yes, in the beginning Lina tends to be a little Mary Sue...but that's all part of the ploy. Last time I posted these and the ploy came to light the readers came at me with pitchforks...and then at the reposting of the story they returned, so...maybe they are nice pitchforks? It's all something you'll have to watch unfold. As for your David(*Daniel)/Scout theory...now THAT would be an interesting story to read. As for Flanagan's characters...I LOVE them. I make effort to stay true to them...I hope that shows here. I'm glad you like my writing :) My 2 year break from fanfiction was to concentrate on original writing and queries lead me to "sorry, this genre isn't what's hot right now" letters. So...maybe one day the market will swing back in my favor.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. DFTBA**

Will didn't have to rein Tug hard. The shaggy Ranger horse could sense his rider's alarm and slowed, flicking his own ears forward. A woman's cry for help in the middle of the woods could not simply be ignored.

"Anybody please, help me!"

Though no clear order was given the group diverted immediately. They didn't have to travel far off trail to find the source of the cries. A delirious woman struggled against two men dressed in tattered dark clothes. Two young boys cowered in the bushes shaking with fear. Horace drew his sword and shoved one of the men back with the flat of his blade with such force the man was briefly airborne before hitting the ground. The second bandit pulled a knife and pressed it to the woman's throat. "I'll kill her!" he warned.

To his surprise, a hand jutted through the gap of his elbow and jerked back, locking his arm. Out of shock he dropped his blade. Lina twisted his arm painfully to his back, forcing him to turn. The man released his first victim and turned on Lina, drawing out a second knife while she still had none at the ready. The woman, however, got away. She went to the two boys and crouched with them, too frightful to do much else. Horace pinned the first and was in the process of tying him up when Halt motioned for Will and Alyss to stay back.

"Let her do it," he instructed without taking his eyes off Lina. The two stood, Will holding his saxe knife at the ready and Alyss gripping the hilt of her sabre, and watched. Lina had put herself in the woman's place, using her body to block the bandit from his fist victim. Before he could press the blade to her skin she twisted again, digging her boots into the dirt as she continued twisting. It knocked them both off balance but somehow she managed to keep her footing as she continued turning sharply off the ball of her foot.

She easily slid the knife from his tight but sweaty grip and tossed it to the brush. He took the opportunity to reach for her hair. With her hand flat, she struck him behind the ear. He became disoriented immediately and she pulled a black cord from somewhere in her jacket. He was bound with just a flash of her practiced hands.

Lina stood and noticed the group staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"How did you do that?" Will asked. Halt could always rely on Will to ask the question everyone was thinking first.

She scoffed and looked to the woman still cowering with the two boys. "You are safe now."

"Thank you," she said breathlessly. "I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"What should we do with them?" Alyss asked, pointing to the bound men on the ground. All eyes went to Halt.

Halt thought for a few moments. Ebony had gone to the children and appeared to be guarding them. She bared her teeth at the closest captive, standing over the youngest boy's legs protectively. "Unbind them."

Lina and Horace did as ordered without question. Halt nocked an arrow and aimed towards the one Ebony threatened. Will trained his own arrow on the second bandit.

"Lina, Horace, I trust you two can search them."

They nodded. The two tossed what they found into a pile out of reach.

"Woman, come claim what is yours."

The woman went to the pile Lina and Horace had made. She took a small amount of the money and two rings before backing away, still terrified of the men. She crouched with her sons behind Ebony.

"Alyss, you are the diplomat here. Go through what's left and see if any of it belongs to people we know."

Alyss nodded and set to inspecting the loot. The money and most of the jewelry she gave to the woman. There would be no way to track its owners and the woman could clearly use the extra gold. Alyss put weapons in a neat pile and ripped obviously forged documents to shreds (much to Halt's displeasure). She peered closer at the remaining jewelry. "Halt…we have a problem." Alyss held up a silver chain with a silver leaf.

Halt snatched the leaf and quickly examined it. "This isn't a Ranger's oak leaf," he said with a bit of relief.

"No, it is the mark of Sunrise rebels," Lina whispered softly. She turned to the men and nocked her own arrow. "Where did you find this?"

"We…"

"Where?" Lina demanded.

"We found it near Castle Araluen a month ago," one thief begged.

"How do I know you are being honest?"

"We are…I swear to you we are. Please…please don't kill us. I swear, we found it near Castle Araluen."

For the first time since he met her, Lina let out a very unladylike curse. "You two have twenty seconds to leave our presence. If I can still see you I am shooting you. You may not have any confiscated belongings back. Leave your cloaks here as well."

"But…"

"One…"

Lina counted to twelve and shot an arrow for good measure. The men were gone, only two ragged cloaks where they used to be. She turned to the woman. "Good luck getting everything back in order. You can have everything here but that leaf."

Halt nodded to Will, Alyss, and Horace. He had no problem Lina taking control of this one.

"We have to move. Now." Lina pressured as she snatched the leaf from Alyss.

"To where? Castle Araluen?"

Lina shook her head. They were there a month ago. They wouldn't stay in one place a month. "At the Gathering, all Rangers were present correct?"

"Yes," Halt and Will answered together.

"That means they've been tracking all of you." Lina cursed again as she mounted Jarra.

"But that was from before the Gathering…" Horace said as the pieces fell into place.

"I missed one…" Alyss realized as she knelt down. Her face went white as the picked up the half-buried necklace. It was a bronze oak leaf…the kind Ranger apprentices wore. "Please tell me this isn't a Ranger leaf."

"Which apprentice does that belong to?" Will angrily demanded. The sight of the leaf gave him a new hate for Lina's Sunrise Warrior rebels. They mounted up.

"It belongs to the boy Easton was mentoring," Halt answered gravely. Easton…the Ranger of Thorn Forest fief…his apprentice had been in his fourth year, Will realized.

"How do you know?" he asked. The leaves weren't marked to their owner, just to the Ranger Corps as a whole.

"Crowley had sent Easton's apprentice alone to alert Duncan of Lina. Easton didn't have the boy with him at the end of the Gathering. I'd just assumed that he'd decided to take his time going back and would face a very angry master when he got back to Thorn Tree."

"I bet the one shadowing thought the apprentice was Easton. But how did the one shadowing die? The rebels don't part with these things unless they die."

"Where is yours?" Halt asked.

"I faked a death to come here. I had to leave some kind of evidence."

"Do they know about our silver and bronze leaves?"

Lina nodded. "I just don't understand why the leaf was left so carelessly. Surely someone else would have collected it so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

Lina slowed her horse and inspected the leaf carefully, as though she remembered some detail.

"What?" Alyss asked.

"When we get our leaves the one presenting them to us engraves our names in a certain vein."

"Do you know the one this one belongs to?"

Halt studied Lina's demeanor as she found the owner's name. She fell flat of all emotion. She tucked the leaf into her pocket and sped back up. "It's too worn. I can't read it."

Halt glanced to Will. Horace and Alyss seemed to accept her urgency. Will glanced back. He sensed something was wrong but had no way of knowing what. Halt looked back to Lina. Some sixth sense brought back the memory of her mentioning a boy she used to love.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OF COURSE after warning you all of no wifi I stumble across so many hot spots you get steady updates anyway. Be prepared...rapid chapters coming!

NOTE: Will be answering to Lost reviews here and 100 Themes reviews in 100 Themes...so if you asked a question that isn't answered, check where you asked. If you put it here, remind me of it. If you put it there, check the author's notes there.

Saberin: Thought you would like Liam's intro :) Don't be too jealous about travel...it's often solo travel. Can be boring at times.

Alex the Rogue: Hell's sake? That's a new one.

The Gold Patronus: Interesting place for work: Austin, Texas. Very...interesting streets (they're all crooked and not in the charming European way). Interesting place in general: Tough...tough...hm...I'll have to get back to you on that one.

Raider: Yes, and currently working on a manuscript that IS in their oh-so-beloved genre of contemporary teen romance (which is supposed to be a HUGE no-no for authors, but...a plot came to me one day that just happened to fit this popular genre so I'm putting effort into developing it).

Olorein: Are you starting to find more faults in Lina to champion your interest in her? I believe it was you asking if I'd become Australian awhile ago and I never answered...no. I'm not Australian. I'm not that cool. As for the pitchforks...yeah. They made appearances more than once last round. To your P.S.: The leaf is explained more later on, so I'll let you test your patience on that. To your P.P.S: Keep these theories coming. They're amusing and who knows what oneshots may come from them in the 100 Themes.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. DFTBA**

Halt urged Abelard to catch Jarra. Lina's sudden urgency both alarmed and confused him. Three months of anticipating the arrival of organized assassins and she'd remained calm, refusing his help protecting herself. Now a silver leaf changed everything. "Do you know where you're going?" he asked as they rode.

"Castle Araluen."

He couldn't believe how quickly she was learning the roads of a country foreign to her. But then, she'd disappeared days at a time the three months he'd known her before the Gathering. He'd assumed she'd gone off hunting or exploring. Studying paths had never crossed his mind. "What do you expect to find at Castle Araluen? You said it yourself. They were there a month ago. Any trail would be dead by now."

Lina reined Jarra to a sudden stop. Alyss, Horace, Will, and even Halt went ahead several meters before realizing they needed to go back.

"What is it?" Alyss asked.

"Are all of you good trackers?"

"Just Halt and Will," Horace admitted honestly.

Lina pointed to their horses' tracks behind her. "Which ones belong to Jarra?"

They dismounted and studied the hoof prints of five horses. Abelard and Tug were easy to identify. Alyss' Courier horse was simple as well. That beast was long, tall, and elegant in every way and the mare's hooves matched the style. Kicker's weren't difficult either. The battle horse had large hooves that pounded ground, leaving deep tracks. Jarra's were almost identical to that of Alyss's horse, only her shoes left a more rounded print.

"Yes," Halt and Will answered at the same time.

"Good, when we get to Castle Araluen you need to look for similar tracks."

They made it to Castle Araluen in record time. Before searching for the trail, Halt made a decision to take a half-day's rest so that they could all attend matters that didn't need to be left alone. He and Will needed to get the bronze leaf they found to Crowley and give him an update. Alyss needed to find the Master Courier and get a message to King Sean begging he send a diplomat and guards to assist in the transportation and punishment of whatever rebels they found. Horace and Lina didn't have any official business to see to but Horace wanted to see his wife. Lina put up the hood of her fitted coat and slipped into the crowded market. Halt didn't ask what she planned to do. He was afraid it'd be something he'd be obligated as a King's Ranger to arrest her for.

"Horace," Will said quickly. "Do you think Evanlyn would mind keeping Ebony while we're away?"

"I can find out," Horace replied though sure Evanlyn would love having the dog to keep her company.

Halt and Will showed Crowley their leaves and told him everything from learning the rebels had already arrived to the silver leaves the rebels carried. "Do you think they know Lina is alive?" he asked. They shrugged.

"I think it would be best to act as though they do but officially assume they don't," Halt told him. Crowley nodded his agreement.

"Easton reported that his apprentice was missing. We've been keeping eyes out for him since the report. I'll get this to him. You both should get back to work before trails go cold."

Halt lingered. "Do you happen to have any extra cloaks lying around?"

Crowley went to a trunk and opened it. He tossed the one on top to Halt. "Need an extra?"

"I need two extras."

Crowley tossed him another one. "What is this for?"

"I think it is time Alyss and Lina began learning how to use these. If you get the chance, Horace could use one that better fits him. He's been using one of my spares for some time now. They have been sufficient but if he's ever to truly need one…"

"Consider it done."

Alyss found the Couriers' office and gave her message. It would first be approved by King Duncan, but that shouldn't take more than a couple of days. After that a Courier and perhaps a couple of guards would go straight for Hibernia. She nodded once her work was done and went to find Will.

Horace had to ask a few of the servants, but eventually found Evanlyn in a courtyard. "Horace," she's squealed with delight as he sat with her.

Horace kissed her. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am. Horace, I want…"

"You can't come with us this time. These people are too dangerous."

"I just…"

"No, Evanlyn. They are too good. I won't know what to do if something happened to you."

"To us."

"Evanlyn, I have to…"

"No, Horace. I'm pregnant."

Horace felt taken back by her sudden revelation. "You're…what?"

"We're going to have a baby."

He embraced her. "How long? Who knows?"

"We can expect the little one here in about five or six months. Just my father and the healers know for now. I don't suppose you will be around long enough for us to make a formal announcement together?"

Horace shook his head. "I'm so sorry Evanlyn. Maybe I can talk to Halt about…"

Evanlyn kissed him so he'd shut up. "Go do your job. They need you. Just try to get back before the little one's here if you can."

Ebony jumped up and pawed Evanlyn's back. She giggled.

"Hello Ebony. Does this mean Will is nearby?"

Horace shook his head. "Will wanted to know if you would watch Ebony while we're gone."

"I'd love to."

Lina wove her way through the markets, taverns, shops, and alleyways. Crowley was still alive and that meant he was being shadowed. They wouldn't have come to the capitol city without leaving a shadow behind. She looked everywhere she would have hidden inside the main city. Most people went on with day-to-day tasks. She saw a few shady figures holding short blades huddled in various corners near the castle. Pickpockets. They were a problem, but not her problem. A black boot disappeared behind a cart.

Lina followed, shadowing the boot's owner as he casually strolled in search of a vantage point outside the Ranger Corps' office windows. She could just make out two hooded figures talking in one of the rooms. Halt and Crowley. The figure seemed to settle on a place to return later under cover of nightfall and slipped away from the scene. She stalked him to an alleyway lined with garbage. She saw her chance when he paused outside a tavern's backdoor and came up on him. She drew her knife and pressed the tip lightly to his neck.

"Name," she demanded in a soft whisper. "It isn't John, either."

The rebels were taught to give false names and insist on them. All of the false names were common, like John, James, Sarah, or Rachel. If they were born with simple names then the head rebels gave them unique ones when they began training. Simple names were meant for simple people, the leaders Ghazi and Sardar had told them. Complex names were meant for great warriors. Nerilina was her real name, thank goodness. But a childhood rival called Makita had long forgotten that her mother-given name was Susan. Lina only knew because Finley had used her as an example when asked about the renaming tradition when new students arrived.

Because Lina called his bluff before he could give it, he knew she was 'in the know'. He made the mistake of assuming she was his friend. "Lucio," he answered. Lina easily dodged his attempt to swing back and face her. She'd known the move was coming. She knew Lucio. He'd been her friend. She twisted his arm, applying pressure to the bone he'd fractured four years ago during drills. She shoved his shoulder and tossed back her hood as he faced her. "What are you doing here, Lucio?"

Lucio's face went pale, as though he'd seen a ghost. "You're dead," he shakily whispered.

"What are you doing here, Lucio?" she asked again.

"I was given your assignment. I'm shadowing the Rangers' commandant."

"When do you plan to strike?"

"I planned to do it tonight, but he has visitors. Other Rangers…those of us shadowing them are having a hard time keeping up. The Reports say they travel with two women and a knight."

"You should stop shadowing. The rebellion against Ferris had value. The rebellion against Araluen Rangers is pointless and if you kill them all you kill Halt as well. Halt is Hibernian royalty."

"He deserves the same fate as Ferris for betraying us. Rangers need to be dealt with."

"Why?"

Lucio blinked. 'Why' wasn't a question they were often permitted to ask.

"Why, Lucio? Because they are your orders? Why did the leader give you the orders? What value do they have?"

Lucio kept blinking in silence. Because of Lina's position back in Roscrea she had been privileged with rank. She personally knew Naomi, Ghazi, Sardar, the senior officers who dealt order from Leader. Even Lina had never met Leader. Finley had, but she kept the identity a secret until she died. But then, Finley had been a highly ranked officer poised to take Sardar's place once he retired.

"Sardar told me to kill the Ranger commandant and I will."

"Say you won't."

"I have to, Princess. Now tell me, are you a ghost or are you alive?"

Lina refused answers. Giving him answers would mean giving him power. She couldn't let the balance of power tip. "Why must you kill him?"

"You know as well as I orders are not to be questioned."

Lina sighed. She'd given her friend his chance. She couldn't risk him ruining the lives of others when he now chose to ruin his own with mindless allegiance. "I'll miss you, Lucio."

"Lina…"

As quick as lightening she did her deed and Lucio passed without pain. She took his silver leaf, saxe knife, and arrows. "Good bye Lucio. May grace follow you," she whispered as she closed his eyes. She felt a few tears fall as she walked back to meet the others. By the time she reached them, however, she drained herself of showing any emotion. She had to focus if she'd get through this task. Though she felt nothing but darkness in her heart, her Araluen companions seemed to be celebrating. "What's going on?" she asked as she came closer to them.

"Horace is to be a father," Halt answered with his arms crossed. Despite his grim stance pride shone in his steady eyes. Even with that pride he seemed to cut through her like glass. "What were you doing?"

Lina looked away from him. "Crowley is no longer being shadowed."

Halt nodded understanding and dropped his tone. "Friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"We better get going."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Rapid Round 2! 1 more up tonight!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. DFTBA**

"You all ride on ahead," Lina insisted. "I'll catch up later."

Halt raised a brow at her. "Why?"

She'd never told them that it was a possibility they were being shadowed and had been since the Gathering. "I want to see something," she answered honestly.

"Lina if we're going to trust you then you have to trust us," Will said, voicing the thoughts of all Araluens. "What is going on?"

"Why do you think something is going on?"

"Lina," Halt said simply with as much authority as he could muster. He gave her the same cold stare he used to interrogate prisoners.

"I think Halt and Will are being shadowed. I want to hang back and see for sure."

Halt reached into the pack behind him and pulled out one of the spare cloaks Crowley had given him. "You might as well take this. Alyss I have one for you too."

"I'll stay back and help," Horace offered.

"You're too loud," Lina stated honestly. Alyss and Will shared a smirk behind Horace's back.

"What if you have to fight?" Horace asked rationally after casting an angry stare to his former ward mates.

"Seriously?" Lina asked. She looked to Halt for mediation.

"She's right Horace. You are exceptionally loud."

"Don't worry Sir Horace. I promise I can protect myself," Lina mocked sarcastically as she fastened the mottled green cloak around her shoulders over her fitted jacket. She heeled Jarra back the way they'd come.

"We'd better keep going," Halt said to the others.

They rode another four hours before Lina reappeared. She had a deep cut on her cheek and her left hand had been hastily bandaged with a strip of her new mottled cloak. "Friends?" Halt asked softly. He tilted her chin with his thumb to better see her cut.

"Two friends, three acquaintances."

"Are you alright?" Alyss asked. Clearly she didn't refer to the cut or bandage. Lina decided not to pretend otherwise.

"They made their choice."

Halt made a mental note to keep Lina from sticking blades into Hibernian rebels. It couldn't be good for her to fight against old friends like this. On Lina's advice, they diverted to Thorn Tree. No doubt Easton had close shadows keeping him in sights. The sooner they could intercept the better.

The party of five made it to Easton's little cabin outside the main city once again in record time. Smoke rose from the chimney. They took that as a good sign and retreated to the river to make a plan. Halt used a stick and mud in the bank to draw out their positions. Lina and Alyss were to climb up a tree and Lina would keep watch and an arrow at the ready.

Halt would be on the opposite side of the clearing in the same position but a different tree. Horace would stay with the horses…he was too loud for surprise attacks. Will would go into the cabin and let Easton know what was going on and the two Rangers would take turns keeping watch after securing every entrance. They would hold the position however long it took but one thing was certain. Lina could confirm Easton had shadows. They'd been using a sophisticated marking system even Halt and Will wouldn't have picked up if Lina hadn't pointed it out. They'd been stripping handfuls of leaves from the bushes they kept watch from and braided the bare twigs to mark how many meters they'd travel once they finished the watch. Even Lina had to spend several minutes searching before finding the marks.

Will and Halt watched the girls scramble up their tree first. Lina didn't have Will's natural talent but she was experienced and that's what counted. She put herself in a good position she could hold for hours with a clear shot. Alyss went a few branches higher and used the mottled Ranger cloak to cover herself up. Halt nodded approval before going to his own tree. "I'm too old for this," he muttered as he hoisted himself up.

He watched as Will made eye contact with both him and Alyss before walking up to the door. He knocked a few times. Halt held his breath as he waited. And waited. And waited. Will knocked again. No answer. His former apprentice's hand went to his saxe knife. He slowly turned the knob before barging in.

Halt couldn't see what cause alarm, but one of Lina's arrows shattered through the glass of a window on her side. He saw her leap from her branch and bending her knees as she hit the ground to absorb the shock. She regained her balance and shot another arrow before running towards the still open door. Alyss, he saw, was climbing down as quickly as possible. Halt didn't jump from the top branch, but did go as soon as he was sure his body could take the impact. He wasn't as young as Lina. He ran towards the house to find Lina and another woman twisting each other around and around, each fighting the other for advantage. Lina was slammed into a wall.

"Stop! I'm Nerilina! Stop! It is Nerilina!" Lina shouted. The woman paused and studied Lina's face. The impact against the wall had thrown back the hood of her cloak.

"Neri…" the woman began. Lina put a blade between her ribs in one quick thrust. Halt took his knife to a man that spun from around the corner and went for him. Alyss came in with her sabre. She wasn't much match alone but she managed to make a very fatal wound to the man Halt was at it with. Lina slit her attacker's throat and jumped back before she could get any more blood on her. The exchange took less than a minute.

"May grace follow you," Lina whispered.

"Will," Alyss gasped. She knelt beside him. Will was sitting up but the back of his shirt was a violent red. Lina went to him as well but she didn't speak. She tore off his shirt so that he sat bare-chested in the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she began feeling through her belt.

"You need stitches. Alyss, I know you are worried but go get Horace and the horses here. There is a red satchel beneath the case of extra arrows on my saddle. Bring it to me."

Alyss nodded and ran outside. Halt did a quick search before finding Easton slumped over his bed with a saxe knife in hand. Halt turned him over and quickly checked his eyes. He shook his head in sorrow before going back to the main room. Lina was searching the cabinets in the small kitchen rapidly. She finally found what she wanted; a bottle of very strong whiskey. Halt knew Easton liked to use the stuff as medicine when he was sick…and after a particularly rough day. She splashed some on her hands before turning almost the whole bottle on Will's deep cut.

Will yelped in pain. "What are you doing?"

"Disinfecting," Lina answered simply.

"We were too late. Easton's passed," Halt said grimly. "Lina, you know these two don't you?"

She nodded without looking up.

"Lina look at me."

"I'm working."

"Lina."

He used his authoritative tone again. She stopped cleaning Will's wound and met his gaze. "What?" she asked coldly.

"Were these two your friends?"

Lina went back to her task. "They were my teachers. Kimba," she nodded to the woman, "Taught me long range archery and Kyden," she nodded to the man, "Taught me fast-acting poisons. They're married."

Horace and Alyss arrived so Halt stopped talking. Will was already glancing nervously between the two. Alyss handed the red satchel over and Lina set her hands to sewing him up. Her quick hands made the pain last as short as possible and once she was done she stood up. "I'm going to the well and getting some water to wash my hands."

Halt followed her as Horace and Alyss crowded Will. "Lina," he said gently as she began lowering the bucket. "I think you should go to Redmont and let us finish this. You just give us all the information we need to know and go back."

"Why?" Lina asked as she pulled the rope. "Am I not meeting your expectations?"

"You are killing your friends and mentors, people that at one point in your life you respected and defended. I won't ask you to keep doing that."

Lina turned her eyes to her task. "They would do the same to me if they learned I betrayed them."

"Lina…"

"Halt they aren't close to me. I promise you they aren't. Kimba made me kneel on shards of grain if I didn't hit my targets until my knees were raw and bleeding. If I didn't string my bow properly she wound bind my hands with the cord at meals so I would remember I shouldn't pull it so tight. Kyden made me touch an acid that burns your skin if I didn't get proportions in my poisons correct and if I overfilled or under filled my vials he'd make me wear a vial of one that made me nauseous around my neck for the rest of the day. Lucio was a friend, but there you don't make real friends. He was more someone to eat meals with and dance with at festivals than a friend."

"You know their names. They were all part of your life."

"I don't respect them. I don't value them. When I turned my back on Hibernia I turned my back on them."

"Lina…"

His niece refused to let up.

"Crowley told me that Gilan and Will were once your apprentices. The relationship you have with them is unlike any of the relationships I have with any of my teachers. They respect you deeply and would stand by you through the end and you would do the same for them. You protect them in any way you can. I, however, have no such attachment to those that taught me."

Halt stared at her long and hard. He pointed a stern finger at her as he spoke. "The moment it becomes too much I want you to leave, understand? The moment you can't do it anymore I want you to get on that horse of yours and get your behind back to Redmont and let Pauline take care of you until I get back. Do you understand me?"

"I understand."

Halt studied her face. "Will you obey me?"

"Probably not."

Lina took the bucket of water and began walking back to the cabin. He sighed. "Well at least she's honest," he muttered as he followed.

"Where do we go now?" Horace asked.

"I need alert the baron of what happened here and have a Courier sent to Castle Araluen," Alyss informed them after inspecting Will's new stitches.

Halt nodded, his eyes still on his niece. "Will and Alyss, you two take care of that detail. Lina and I are going to scout the area and see if we can find a trail. Horace, you start digging a grave for Easton."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: And rapid fire end. Hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. DFTBA**

"I'm sorry about your friend," Lina whispered as they made a wide circle around the cabin on horseback.

"We're Rangers. We are a close group but we know the danger of our job."

Lina nodded as though she understood that sentiment fully.

"Did he have family?"

"He lost his wife in childbirth. His son is grown and has his own family."

Lina nodded again. Jarra gave a long greeting to unseen friends. Two more horses answered. Halt reached for his bow but Lina stopped him. "They are Kyden and Kimba's."

Two lean black horses with a strong resemblance to Jarra came forward. Lina patted each of their noses before dismounting and searching their packs. She took two red satchels and handed one to Halt.

"Are these medical kits?" he asked.

Lina nodded. "Good ones, too." Halt dismounted and reached for one of the horses. The beast pinned its ears and threw its head. Halt stepped back. "They only let Sunrise Warriors come near them."

"I suppose it is good they don't know you are a traitor then."

Lina smiled a bit. "They recognize Jarra. That is how they decide to trust me."

"What do you want to do with the horses?" Halt asked. Lina pet their necks affectionately.

"They're wonderful animals. If there is a trainer that has the patience to gain their trust they'd be a great addition to any herd of battle horses."

"How about Courier horses?"

Halt did a quick check and confirmed they were male and female. A few more mares and a trainer could start a herd. The Couriers would greatly benefit from this elegant style of ranger-horse.

"We'll turn them over to the main city before we leave. Whatever gear we don't claim we can sell," he decided.

Lina tethered the two to Jarra and they finished their search. There was one trail that looked promising so the decision of which to take was easy. Horace had a decent grave finished for Easton by the time Will and Alyss had returned. Halt stroked his beard.

"Lina, do you know the names of these horses?"

"It is on their saddles." Lina went to the tack and looked at a leather embellishment underneath the stirrup. "The mare is Visola." She went to the other. "The stallion is Shui."

"Can you introduce new riders to them as friends?"

Lina nodded.

"Alyss, come here."

Alyss warily obeyed. "Yes, Halt?"

"Lina is going to introduce you to those two horses and then you are going to take your pick."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"I have to be holding your arm," Lina told Alyss before looping her hand onto Alyss' elbow. She led Alyss to the horses who simply stared at her. Lina touched her chest and then each horse's nose. She touched her chest again and then touched Alyss' chest. She dropped her hand to her side and let go of Alyss' elbow. The horses studied the tall girl a few moments. Visola threw her head around and nuzzled Alyss. Shui sniffed her hair and snorted. Alyss began to pet Visola. The horse threw her head in pleasure before nuzzling her new friend again.

"If you feed her then Visola will take to you quickly and let you ride her once she knows Kimba is dead," Lina said.

"Then let's show her." Halt went to where Horace had lay the two rebel bodies. Visola kicked the air a few times and stamped the ground angrily. Lina put up her hands and Visola locked her attention on her. Lina again looped her hand around Alyss' elbow and repeated the gesture. Visola snorted. Lina did the gesture a third time. Visola trotted in a circle before going to Alyss and hung her head as though bowing.

"Congratulations Alyss you have a new horse," Halt said. "Now let's bury Easton, burn the rebels, and get on our way."

Halt noticed Lina taking their silver leaves before stepping back for the burning. He wanted to question her as to why she took the leaves but refrained from doing so. These were her mentors, even if unpopular ones. Whatever closure taking their silvers leaves brought her he wanted her to have it.

As they mounted, Jarra, Visola, and Shui jerked their heads and gave a long greeting. Lina wasn't the only one to curse now that they knew the jerking of heads meant. They heeled their horses down the closest path off trail. Halt made sure the younger ones were in front with Horace at the lead and Alyss in the middle. Horace drew his sword as they came to the top of a hill. Once Halt reached the top he saw Horace's alarm. Three Hibernian rebels were riding towards them and all three had arrows at the ready. Will grabbed Alyss' reins and jerked their horses to the side.

Horace urged Kicker in the other direction. Lina wove Jarra in a zigzag pattern after releasing Shui. Halt tried to get Abelard going in the alternate pattern but Jarra had been trained to follow the unnatural steps. She reined Jarra and had the horse going backwards just before an arrow planted itself in the ground before them. Lina urged Jarra forward again. The sudden movement caused her hood to fall back. The middle rebel lowered his bow and gave a signal for the others to do the same.

"Nerilina?" he called. She wheeled her horse and nocked an arrow. The boy threw his weapon to the ground and held up his hands. "Lina!"

The boy carefully nudged his horse to walk while holding his hands in the air. Lina lowered her bow. An arrow whizzed through the trees. The horse the surrendering rebel rode reacted by jerking forward; a reaction the shooter had no way of predicting. It took him several moments to regain his balance as his horse sidestepped with fear.

"Stop!" Lina yelled to the trees. "Will, I swear if you shoot again I'll shoot you!"

"Lina, you are supposed to be dead. I saw you fall. I found your leaf. What's going on?"

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come."

Even though they were still in danger, Halt couldn't help approving of the exchange. This must be a true friend, he realized. Someone she cared about unlike the other three…Lucio, Kimba, and Kyden. This was someone she'd be upset if she lost.

"I thought I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice."

"I know that now. Look, Ghazi and Sardar brought two hundred of us here. Naomi died during the journey…snakebite. Fifty of us saw that it was, ultimately, a suicide mission. It's not even a worthy cause. We broke away. We've been tracking those that didn't and picking them off. We…hope to beg a pardon from the Araluen king and get safe passage back to Clonmel to also plea a pardon from King Sean."

The other two riders lowered their weapons and nudged their horses forward. "Nerilina!" they both cried with pleasure. "You're alive!"

Lina smiled. "I'm glad you all broke away."

"You can help us find the shadows of the Thorn Tree Ranger now," one of the companions, a woman, said cheerfully. Lina shook her head.

"We already found them. They're dead and so is the Ranger."

The smiles disappeared.

"This is Halt, my uncle," Lina said after a few moments. Her Araluen companions had gathered behind her, politely allowing her reunion without immediate interruption "Sean's uncle too. That's Horace…a prince in this country by marriage. Will is a Ranger like Halt and that's Lady Alyss, a Courier."

"We took care of all but five of your shadows," the young man who had been speaking to Lina said, ignoring introductions.

"I took care of those," Lina told them. They smiled with approval. "Araluens, that is Tiva and Jeddrick," she pointed to the companions. She turned to their leader with a slight grin. "And this is Yudai."

"Liam," the one she'd called Yudai corrected her. "My true name is Liam and now that I'm not a Sunrise Warrior I'd like to go back to that."

Lina smiled wider, the first genuine smile she'd had since arriving in Araluen. Halt noted that look in her eyes. It was how Pauline looked at him and how Alyss looked at Will. Evanlyn was too spontaneous to look at Horace like that. They always just kissed instead.

"Liam I have your leaf," Lina told him. "It is in my pack."

"Keep it. I have yours too."

"We're on the same mission you are," Halt told the young man after a few moments. "Only our mission comes from King Duncan of Araluen. If you join us we can put in a good word for you. He's a friend of mine and Horace's father-in-law. He also has a soft spot for Will for some reason."

They made camp to rest and vet each other. Lina mediated information given to each side, adding details here and there. The longer their meeting went on the more confirmation Halt found that Liam was Lina's lover.

Liam turned out to be the leader of those that rebelled against the Sunrise Warriors. His information redirected their destination to Norgate, where the next lethal attack was being planned. Will, Alyss, and Horace led the way. They were most familiar with the roads and could navigate faster than Tiva with her maps. Tiva rode next to Alyss. Halt sensed she was eager for some female company, having been found with Liam and Jeddrick. The two chatted merrily in hushed tones. Jeddrick kept a conversation going with Horace. He spoke of drills and tournaments as passionately as Horace did. Apparently Jeddrick had been a knight for Ferris before joining the rebels.

Liam and Lina rode side by side, as Halt had expected. The spoke quietly though he could hear their words downwind.

"How did you escape?" Liam asked. Lina gave him a detailed explanation of her faked death. "Brilliant," he exclaimed. Halt agreed.

When Liam thought nobody was watching he rested his hand on the leather of Lina's saddle, leaned over, and kissed her cheek. Lina turned beet red and her eyes darted around until they met Halt's. He couldn't help letting one of his rare grins slip out. Liam and Lina were old enough, Halt thought, to be unashamed of public affection. He had underestimated Lina's modesty. What he'd give to have Pauline traveling with them.

Will rode silently near Alyss. He glanced over at Tiva and back to Lina. It felt odd traveling with three women. He'd barely gotten used to traveling with Alyss and Evanlyn. Eventually he slowed Tug and fell in place next to Halt. "Do you trust them?" he whispered.

"Which ones?"

"The new Hibernians."

Halt paused. "I trust Liam. He obviously has Lina's trust and she's done enough I think we can follow her judgment by now."

"What about Jeddrick and Tiva?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Something about Jeddrick made Halt cringe. Apparently, he'd been a knight in Clonmel before defecting to the Sunrise Warriors.

"Don't let me believe you are dead ever again," Liam told Lina firmly as he dangled her silver leaf. He'd carried it with him everywhere since he found it caught on a rock in the water.

Lina rubbed her thumb over Liam's leaf.. "Thanks for keeping this for me."

Liam stole a kiss from her cheek. "Don't worry about it."

"Liam!" Lina hissed. She let her eyes dart to their companions.

"Don't worry. Nobody saw."

"My uncle did," she said as she noticed his steady gaze was on her. She looked away.

"Everyone knows about us."

"That isn't a good thing."

Relationships were strictly forbidden in the rebel group. It was the most heavily enforced and the most commonly broken. However the rule was a good one and had value in Lina's eyes. If people that wanted to get to her knew she loved Liam then they'd go after Liam. She didn't want anything to happen to him on her behalf. She'd managed to rub the wrong nose enough times in the past to feel concern.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: ANOTHER unforeseen wifi hotspot! Hopefully this trend continues!

alice1529: Yes, the updates were real!

The Gold Patronus: This chapter will have more background...it's kind of a 'background' chapter. Don't worry...Will gets featured more soon, just have to get Lina fully developed first since she's an OC and this is a fanfic. For work, yeah I mostly travel in the States. For 'other' I go all over.

Olorein: Yes...Lina will take some time to get your head around :) She enters the story at a complex time in her life and it builds from there. I love reading all your theories. Keep them coming! Are you still running with the double-agent idea?

Alex the Rogue: Poor Lina indeed. Love your support for her :)

Saberin: SPOILER ALERT!

Raider: You have memes? ... Really? I must see them! Publishing world..is a headache. The route I chose with the manuscript that caused fanfiction to be yanked does require an agent. To get an agent you must query and often queries go through assistants/interns before they get to agents. I feel this book's best shot will be with an agent. However the teen romance I'm working on...that has more options in terms of publishing. My manuscript for that isn't finished yet but I plan to explore other options on that.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. DFTBA**

They stopped for the night next to a river. The Araluens huddled in their cloaks while the Hibernians comfortably moved about in their fitted coats. Jeddrick offered to prep dinner using a jar of dried ingredients similar to the ones Lina carried. He added spices, mushrooms, and chunks of fried rabbit. With Will fixing a nice salad and Alyss contributing Arridi coffee, the meal turned into a real treat. After eating they divided up the night watch. Neither the Araluens nor Hibernians believed they were being followed but each group's leader (Halt and Liam) decided they couldn't take chances.

The eight of them decided to split the shift four ways and have two people up at all times. Halt and Lina would be first. Horace and Tiva would follow and then Will and Liam. Alyss and Jeddrick would finish the night into early morning. Halt and Liam agreed on the order easily. Neither really trusted the other and each watch would include someone from both sides.

As the others bedded down, Halt and Lina settled against a tree facing the main path. As time carried on Lina absentmindedly braided and unbraided a thick lock of her hair. Her eyes methodically scanned the area as her fingers worked.

"Your mother used to do that," Halt observed.

"I know," Lina replied without looking at him or questioning what 'that' referred to.

They sat in silence a little longer. "Tell me about your life," Halt eventually said. That got her attention.

"What?"

"I want to know your history."

"Alright," Lina shrugged as she let her fingers drop. "I spoke four languages fluently by the time I was six and five by the time I was seven. My best subjects at the training school were long-distance weapons, hand-to-hand, languages, dancing, and negotiating. My worst were singing, diplomacy, disguise, and long distance signals. I was the top of my class…the girl I shared a bunk with when living in community rooms was a nuisance…I don't like coffee…I don't really know what you're asking."

"Finley didn't speak four languages. She only knew Araluen and Gaelic."

"That's true."

"Did she raise you at all?"

"She was my mother."

"Lina, did Finley raise you?"

Lina shook her head. "I saw her on holidays and at events but that was all."

Halt stroked his beard. "I never took Finley to be the type to abandon her child."

Lina hugged her knees. "I did alright on my own."

"But you haven't had a real mother. Or a real father, for that matter."

Lina just shrugged. "Practically an orphan. So what? There's no way to change anything so why think about it?"

Halt studied her for a moment. He knew how difficult it was to live with a family without really being part of a family. It'd been a touchy subject for him when he was her age too. "I suppose you're right."

Just as he didn't hesitate to question her on a personal level, she did to him. "What about you? Why don't you and Pauline have children?"

"We married when we were too old for that sort of thing."

"But you have Will and Alyss."

Halt nodded. "And you, if you'd have us. And you have Liam."

Lina's face blushed bright red immediately. "I thought you'd noticed that."

"He seems like a good enough man."

Lina smiled a little. "You keep asking about friends. In all honesty I only have four people I actually care about in this Sunrise Warriors group. Talia is one…you haven't met her but Liam told me she's on his rebel side. She and I were in the same classes and slept next to each other in the community rooms as children. We shared a dorm too, later on. Salome is another. We were rivals as children but…well our lives depended on each other once too often and we're friends now. Liam told me she refused to betray the Sunrise Warriors and that she's most likely dead by now. The fourth is Amil…his true name is Joseph. He's on the right side…probably the one that took Salome according to Jeddrick."

"What makes a true name?"

"When students come and their names are deemed too common they are renamed. Sunrise Warriors run on legends as methods of record keeping and common names create confusion. I'm lucky mine wasn't taken from me."

"Nerilina is quite unique."

"Finley told me it was a family name on your side."

Halt noted how she'd avoided acknowledging Ferris as her father. "It is. Neri was my great-grandmother. Now, how did you come to get close to Liam? You're young."

"I'm old in the rebel's standards. On average, no one lasts past their twenty-fifth birthday. I'm twenty-three."

"Answer the question."

"I was up against Skandians. I took a blow to the head and lost consciousness. When I woke Liam was protecting me. I passed out again. The next time I came to Liam had me on his horse and Jarra tethered to follow. I asked him why he saved me. It is against all our training to save each other. We're just supposed to do our job and get out as quickly as possible."

"And?"

"He knew I was the princess."

Halt snorted. "That's what made you fall for him?"

Lina shrugged. "He went back for me."

"I didn't take you to be one to fall for charms."

"I don't, but he genuinely cares. What about you? Pauline doesn't strike me as the type to be seen willingly with a Ranger."

Halt laughed. "You're too young for that story."

"I thought you'd say something like that."

She went back to braiding the lock of her hair. Halt raised a brow. "You aren't going to push? I thought you did well in negotiations."

She shrugged. "The key to negotiations is having the upper hand. I think my patience outweighs your curiosity."

"We Rangers are very patient."

"Of course you are, but you are more curious than patient."

Halt silently accepted the challenge. "You're an interesting young woman."

Lina met his gaze with Finley's pale green eyes. "Thank you for helping me."

"You deserve it."

"I've been told I deserve a lot of things. It's rare to receive them."

Halt could see the hurt behind the words she spoke. "Lina, I don't know what it will take but I promise you can trust me. You are the child of my brother and childhood friend. I'll never have a daughter, but if I did I'd like to think she'd be something like you."

"Don't let Alyss hear you say that."

Halt smiled. "That particular young woman is how, I'd imagine my other daughter would be. Alyss is more like Pauline and you are more like me."

Lina pressed her lips together to fight her grin. Halt recognized the technique instantly, having used it himself numerous times. "Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before."

"I have a feeling it's because I'm talking about Lina, not Princess Royal Nerilina, daughter of Hibernian King Ferris and Her Majesty Queen Finley."

Lina shrugged. "Most of the time I am just Nerilina the advanced scout."

"Do you want to be more than just an advanced scout?"

Lina blinked several times and looked up at the sky with her fingers working through her hair. Halt realized she'd never been offered that sort of idea before.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Unfortunately, the next leg of travel I know for a fact there will be no random hot spots. I'll be watching my phone for reviews and make it up to you all when I return :)

Raider: I don't take that insultingly :) Pinterest memes are great...and all(okay most) sourced from Tumblr!

The Gold Patronus: I like the hot spots too! As for travel, I love it :) Wish I could do more for enjoyment.

Saberin: If you MUST get it out and it's a spoiler, PM me. I'm always curious of what the vet readers think of it 2nd time round :)

Olorein: You're right. Liking and trusting characters are very different standards. Silver leaves are coming in the next chapter, which you will have to wait for (unfortunately). Hopefully this one can tide you over!

Alex the Rogue: Pauline and Halt with a brood of children...I don't think I can see that. They were both far too career-minded when they were of age for that. Hm...a fanfic of Halt/Pauline/Crowley could be interesting...their histories aren't really developed in Flanagan's stories.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. DFTBA**

They arrived at Norgate a full day earlier than anticipated. The young rebels rode fast, Halt had noticed, and weren't afraid of cutting cross-country. It was a good thing Alyss had taken Visola. The Courier horse she'd been issued before wouldn't have lasted such a test of endurance. Liam revealed that Gilan was being shadowed by novice archers trained to hide and attack long distance. They'd be easy to pick off once found.

"You know this Ranger personally?" Liam asked as they discussed plans of attack. Each of the Araluens nodded. "I suggest we keep watch over his home."

"Gilan will shoot first and ask questions later," Halt said, "Best if I go warn him we're here."

Jeddrick shook his head in disagreement. "The appearance of another Ranger will send them for reinforcements. We need to take care of them now."

For several moments silence fell over them.

"What about a Courier?" Alyss asked. The warriors stared at her, playing her suggestion through their minds.

"That could work. They would assume you are delivering a message. If you go late at night they'll think you were simply staying in an extra room or sleeping with him. But you'll have to be in a uniform for it to work."

Alyss nodded. "I have one in my pack."

She disappeared to the trees for several minutes and returned wearing her white one-shoulder gown Will rather enjoyed seeing her in. She set her pack back down and set to pulling back her hair.

"Good," Liam continued. "Now you need a horse. They'll recognize Visola."

"I can get another Courier horse from the Norgate stables," Alyss shrugged. "That isn't a problem."

"Tiva and I will shadow you," Lina said. "Just in case…the rest of you can watch out for the rebel shadows."

Halt thought through their plan. It was a good one, he had to admit. The holes his mind found were unavoidable. Lina and Tiva being recognized...Alyss being shot at…Will retaliating without thinking it through if Alyss were shot. Possibilities were endless but the plan was sound. Halt wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help but to scrutinize every detail of Liam's character as he continued outlining instructions for Jeddrick and Tiva. Sure, this young Hibernian once had the purpose of killing off Rangers but there were many with that purpose. Halt felt keen to dig up every scrap of the young man's history as soon as the Rangers were safe.

Horace, they decided, would ride with Alyss. A Courier riding alone at night could raise suspicion. Alyss collected a fresh horse and Horace dressed in a common guard's uniform. They rode to the cabin, Horace showing Alyss proper respect as his pseudo-superior (though he tended to show her respect in general). Halt watched as Lina and Tiva belly crawled in opposite directions. One took the front door and the other took the back. Lina lay low wearing the mottled cloak Halt had given her. She tucked herself underneath a water trough. Blaze sensed they were there but the presence of Abelard and Tug calmed her. Tiva hid by sitting upright against a wide tree trunk perfectly still.

Liam had somehow gotten onto the top of the lean-to Gilan and Jack's horses were in without causing too much alarm. They'd acknowledged his presence and kept watch of him but did not treat him as an immediate threat. Halt almost wished he'd been looking in that direction when the young former rebel managed such a feat. Will had crawled up a tree. Halt always sensed his adopted son felt at home in the branches high above. Jeddrick found a comfortable bush to burrow in. Halt himself had a position similar to Tiva's. He stood upright with the cowl of his cloak hiding his face. He'd be able to appear as though he were walking out of the tree if anyone came near.

Horace and Alyss went in without problems. Halt scanned the area quickly before looking to his younger companions. Lina, Liam, and Jeddrick all had their eyes fixed on a specific area. Halt's alarm rose when he realized Will had also noticed something just out of Halt's line of sight amiss. After a few moments, Gilan came to the doorway. "Jack! Get in here now!"

From the spot each Hibernian and Will had trained their weapons, Gilan's young apprentice appeared. "But I thought…"

"You aren't ready to think. Get in here!"

Halt allowed himself to beam with approval as he watched Jack shuffle back inside worried that he'd done something wrong. The younger watchers relax. After awhile the candles inside went out and figures shuffled around as whoever was keeping watch from the inside settled into their hiding spot and the others rearranged sleeping spots. Halt settled down and prepared himself for a long night.

The stretch of darkness was uneventful. Halt leaned up from the tree and stretched his back as the sun rose, cursing his wasted all-nighter. He looked for Lina but didn't see her. He knew he hadn't fallen asleep. She'd slipped away unnoticed. He wasn't sure whether he should be proud of her skill or upset at his deteriorating senses. That young woman just kept impressing him. Everyone who had kept watch shrank back and met in a clearing near the cabin. "That was…" Tiva began. 'Boring', 'for nothing', or even 'monotonous' could have finished her sentence but she was cut off.

"Jack!" Alyss' shrill voice screamed. "Someone help!"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Back to WiFi!

Saberin: The Courier one-shouldered dress...my theory is it's to make them look good. Flanagan had some pretty fashion-forward outfits considering this is medieval Europe.

Something Like Me: I'm glad you're reading it again! Yes, everything will be uploaded in time :)

Raider: Been awhile since you read this first time round, huh?

Alex the Rogue: ... not the image I prepared myself for ...

The Gold Patronus: Hope it was worth the wait! With some luck I'll be able to get back to daily chapters.

Olorein: Very interesting theories as usual!

Alice: :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. DFTBA**

Each sprinted around the cabin to the back. That was where Halt found Lina, wrestling with another Hibernian. Another lay in the grass with a single arrow piercing him. He was the first middle-aged Sunrise Warrior Halt had seen so far. As Lina struggled her hood feel back to reveal her face and tight braid. The man paused mid-lunge. "Nerilina?" he asked with confusion just before Liam's arrow slammed through his chest.

"May grace follow you," Lina muttered.

Halt lowered his weapon. The young Hibernians had tended the immediate threats.

"I don't think I can pull that one off many more times," Lina sighed quietly to Liam.

"Halt, I think you should come over here," Will called. Though he'd just asked for Halt they all crowded around Jack. Gilan cradled his apprentice's torso as Alyss tried to clean blood from a gash on his forehead.

"He'll be alright," Liam assured them. "It is better than it looks. He'll have a scar to show off to the young ladies but he'll be fine."

Jack blinked at everyone around him. "What happened?" he asked.

"You missed out on some action," Will explained. Gilan helped his apprentice to his feet.

"Go get yourself some coffee."

Jack shrugged and complied. He didn't seem aware enough to notice the strangers present. He'd continue feeling the blow to his head for a day or two. Gilan turned to the rest. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "Now, if you don't mind my asking who the hell are you three?"

"Liam, Tiva, and Jeddrick are my friends," Lina told him, pointing out each rebel as she said their name.

"We broke off from the Sunrise Warriors when we arrived in Araluen," Liam explained. "There are fifty of us working against the other one hundred fifty."

"Add Rangers and that evens out the odds a bit," Halt pointed out.

"Only the Rangers don't know how to tell us apart," Lina said. "Few of you are aware not _all_ of us are trying to kill you."

"It is best they aren't made aware. You already have those of us with the most sense. That will carry you a long way," Halt said.

"Are you alright?" Will asked Alyss. She nodded.

"I'm alright."

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking," Horace jabbed with humor.

"We can spare a knight," Will joked back.

"Is this what all the secretiveness was about?" Gilan asked. Halt nodded.

"By the way, didn't Crowley give everyone orders to _not_ allow their apprentices to be alone?" Halt asked with a raised brow. Gilan just shrugged.

"If I remember correctly you sent me up a tree while under similar orders."

"We should rest before moving on," Jeddrick said. After being up all night following a hard ride they were exhausted. Gilan offered them use of his cabin while he walked Jack into the village to let a proper healer have a look at his gash. They spread out wherever they could find comfort, some inside the cabin others outside on the ground.

Halt gently shook Lina when it was time to wake up. She opened her eyes so suddenly he wondered if she'd been asleep at all. "Time to leave?" she asked without even yawning. He nodded. She stretched and pushed herself up.

"Did you know those two Gilan will be burning?" Halt asked.

She nodded. "They weren't friends."

"I thought you'd like these." He held out two silver leaves. Lina tucked them her pack with the others. "Why do you collect them?"

"They are proof to give to Sean."

"Proof?"

Lina hugged her knees. "I'd be executed by law if I returned to Hibernia."

"Was Duncan aware of this when he granted you Araluen citizenship?"

She shook her head. "He would have turned me over if he had. There's been a warrant for my arrest since I was fourteen."

"Why?"

"I killed an advisor to Ferris."

"Lina…"

"He was trying to get Ferris to legalize slavery."

Halt changed his tone. "Lina…"

"Ferris signed a warrant for my arrest and immediate execution. Sean barely knows I exist. He probably thinks I'm dead like the rebels."

"Lina," Halt said more firmly. "You will not be executed. When the time comes you and I will take those leaves to Sean together and I will make sure you have a full pardon."

"I'm Araluen now. It doesn't matter."

Halt tilted her chin so she had to look into his eyes. "On paper, it doesn't matter. To the courts, it doesn't matter. But to you it matters. I can see it in your eyes. You did nothing wrong. You were following orders and they were good orders. You saved a lot of people from imprisonment. You want a pardon. I'll help you get one."

"Why do you care? I thought you just wanted me to help pick out the Sunrise Warriors and then be on my way."

Halt couldn't fully deny the statement. It was very similar to that at first. But now it went deeper. She'd stitched up Will and proven herself useful when under attack. "You're my niece."

"Sean's your nephew."

"Yes, but you are quickly becoming more like my daughter."

He'd never vocalized his makeshift adoption of Will before. Everyone knew but nobody talked about it. Lina was different. She was a woman and women needed to hear how valuable they were sometimes. His respect for this particular woman ran deeper every day.

"I think it's time we get the others up," Lina said simply, breaking off eye contact. Halt sighed.

"Young people," he muttered as he set to kicking Will, Horace, and Alyss' boots. Lina simply nudged her companions awake. They mounted up and left as quickly as they'd come. "Where to next?" Will asked Liam.

"Everyone on our side planned to meet at this area near the border to regroup and take out whoever is left."

"Do you know the way from here?"

Liam nodded. "I memorized a map before we started."

 _Of course you did_ , Halt thought. "Who were all of you supposed to shadow before you went rogue?" Halt asked. He couldn't believe he hadn't asked the question before.

"The Ranger in Seacliff," Liam answered. "Jeddrick and I were both assigned to Seacliff."

"I was on the team attacking all Rangers in Araluen fief," Tiva said. "I replaced Lina."

As expected with a group their size, everyone broke off in twos or threes and had private conversations as they rode. Lina and Liam paired off, no surprise. Will and Alyss were the same. Tiva, Jeddrick, and Horace laughed together about something. Halt shook his head. "Young people," he muttered for the umpteenth time since they'd departed. Every young twenty-something in front of him possessed lethal training and yet they still took socialization any time they could get it.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Super long chapter after a super long absence!**

Saberin: I should have WiFi for awhile :) Enjoy the long chapter!

Olorein: As always, love reading your theories :P

Raider: What type of Q&A were you thinking of?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. Nope. Not John Flanagan.**

They set up camp at dusk with plans to ride hard the next day to Liam's meeting point with the other rebels. Because distrust was still alive between the two groups they divided the night up into watches…again. They took the same rotation schedule as before. Halt and Lina went first. They spent their hours bantering back and forth about Hibernian culture and the civil unrest. Lina shared more about her training and Halt wondered what his own life would have been like if he'd found her Academy so many years ago.

Horace started when Halt kicked him awake. He groaned and stretched out before crawling out of his bedroll and making himself comfortable by the fire. He watched Lina gently shake Tiva before going to her own bedroll fixed up near Alyss. Tiva was strange to him. Her dull brown hair and dull matching eyes didn't seem exotic enough for her to be a Sunrise Warrior. She hadn't really pulled off any of feats he'd come to associate with Lina either. She poked at the fire absently as she sat across from him.

Horace set to sewing up tears in his cloak to pass the time. Something he'd learned long ago was that it was easier to stay awake if his hands were busy. Tiva eventually sighed loudly. "Why are we both awake? Why don't you sleep for half and then I'll sleep for half," she said to him.

"That's not the plan we all agreed to," Horace answered softly.

"I didn't agree to anything."

Horace shrugged.

"This is stupid."

"Shut it," Halt demanded from his bedroll.

"She doesn't know how to," came a muttered reply from Jeddrick's direction.

Horace watched Lina sit up, clearly annoyed by the complaints. Horace felt annoyed too but a small part of him was glad that, for once, loud noises weren't his fault.

"Go back to bed Tiva. I'll take your shift," Lina said.

Now Liam was sitting up glaring at Tiva as he spoke to Lina. "You just finished one. It is Tiva's turn," he said firmly.

"I don't even want to be here," Tiva grumbled.

"You could have turned back."

Halt felt words coming up his throat but before they could come out Lina was on her feet. "Liam go back to sleep. Tiva, you owe me. Go back to bed."

The authority in her voice was new to Halt. He'd heard independence and confidence from her before but never authority. Every Hibernian rebel obeyed without further discussion, as if her word were final. Had Halt gotten involved he'd be the one taking an extra shift while Tiva spent the rest of her night in a tree. Lina settled into the spot she'd done her shift in. Halt rolled over and went back to sleep, grateful someone else stepped in before he got annoyed.

Horace waited until he was sure everyone had fallen back asleep before speaking. "Thank you," he whispered to her. She nodded and ran her fingers through a thick lock of her hair several times before braiding it.

"She's more of a healer and poisons specialist than a traveler," Lina explained. "She's not used to travel like this."

Horace nodded. "She doesn't strike me as a warrior. Will you be alright pulling a double? I don't think Will would mind if you woke him up halfway and split it with him."

Lina shook her head. "I'm fine." They sat in awkward silence for a long while. Then Lina broke it. "You are the one that is going to be a father, yeah?"

Horace nodded. He'd been trying not to think about that small detail. Now that the joy of Evanlyn's news had worn off he felt panicked. "Yes that would be me."

Lina smiled at him. "Don't be so nervous."

"Do you have kids?" Lina shook her head. "I didn't think so."

"I worked with the littles in Hibernia some."

"Littles?"

"Children under seven…those that weren't in dorms yet…I taught them Toscana and Nihon-Ja language and customs."

"Yeah you got the fun ages. I don't have a clue how to handle a baby."

Lina stretched out her arms. "It can't be too hard."

"That's easy for you to say."

Lina smiled. "Well once all this is over and the child is older if you find yourself needing a language tutor…"

"Wait, I thought you were on the Special Task Force?"

Lina shrugged. "That's not a career."

"It is to some."

"Not to me. You can't be on anything with 'special' or 'force' in the title and be normal at the same time."

"None of can be normal."

"Well close to normal, then."

They finished their shift and woke Will and Liam for the next one.

"You should have woken me halfway through," Liam muttered crossly as Lina roused him.

"Should have, could have, would have…those words never meant much."

Will settled down into a comfortable spot and pulled his cloak around him. Liam buttoned up his coat. They tended the fire and looked for ways to keep busy, as there were no immediate threats. Will settled on fiddling with his mandola strumming simple cords. Liam sharpened his knives.

"You need to tune the G-cord," Liam said so quietly it took every ounce of Ranger training to keep Will from jumping.

Will strummed the cord. Liam was right. "Do you play?" Will asked as he made the adjustment.

"I used to. When we were teenagers we had to learn how to sing, dance, and play an instrument. The leaders called them Charm classes."

"Charm classes?"

Liam nodded. "They see Charm education as education in tactics. It works better for the ladies but they still make all of us learn them."

Will finished tuning and went on playing. "What made you decide to organize the rebels?"

Liam nodded to a sleeping Lina. "Her."

"I thought everyone thought she was dead."

"I did think she was dead but in our last conversation before that stunt she asked me if I wanted to help her start what eventually I did on my own. I thought it was foolish and would do nothing but get us both killed. When I thought she was gone…I didn't care anymore. I started looking and found quite a few who believed the same."

Will stopped playing. "You love her."

"Just like you love that Courier that is traveling with us."

Will glanced at Alyss. "Everyone knows I care about her."

"A relationship inside the Academy is difficult. Lina and I won't have a real chance with each other until this is all over. The school is formally titled the Academy of the Sunrise Warriors. Are you familiar with the legend?"

Will nodded, remembering his stint in Hibernia. "More than you know."

"We fuelled a lot of those rumors, including the false ones. Lina and I had field assignments. We were scouts. It made things difficult for us," Liam looked a way for just a few moments. "Especially for an orphan and the Princess Royal of one of the more powerful Hibernian kingdoms. Rank outside the Academy had very little meaning once inside except for a very select few. Lina can barely remember life in the court of King Ferris but because she's his daughter she was being trained specially just in case the opportunity came for her to replace him."

Will didn't say anything else. He liked Halt's niece. He really did. She and Halt had so much in common it was almost funny. Will wanted to be her friend. She struck him as a good friend to have, both in his career and in general life. But still…there was something about her that made him on edge...something about the way she could turn from submissive to a voice of heavy authority in less time than it took him to shoot an arrow. The two young men sat in silence the rest of their watch. Will woke Alyss and then lay back down for the couple of hours' sleep he had left. He could hear Liam nudge Jeddrick awake with his boot as they exchanged positions.

Alyss wrapped up in her cloak. She figured she'd endure the cold and just before the others woke she could brew coffee. That way everyone would be in high spirits when they headed out in a couple of hours, perhaps even smooth over Tiva's earlier mishap. Jeddrick poked at the fire for a bit.

"Most girls have longer hair," he said randomly.

"I had to cut it for a mission awhile back. It's still growing back in."

"Hm."

It was the extent of their conversation. Alyss sat with perfect posture until the sun began to peek through the trees. She took out a coffee pot and began boiling the last of their cooking water.

Halt was the first to wake. Will and Horace followed shortly after, but that was just because Halt threw well-aimed pebbles at them. Lina, Liam, and Tiva rose silently and began packing up their things.

"Ouch!" Lina hissed. All eyes went straight to her sprawled on the ground.

"Sorry," Tiva muttered even though she continued packing her things.

"What happened?" Horace asked.

"She put her stuff where Lina could trip," Liam answered with a cold look to Tiva. He crossed back and pulled Lina up to a sitting position and she slid her skirt up to her knees so that she could unlace the boot. Liam helped her wiggle it off and then pulled off her sock with no trouble.

"Whoa," Jeddrick gasped once her foot was bare. "Does that hurt?"

"What do you think?" Lina snapped with a tiny amount of pain piercing her words. She winced as Liam examined it.

"Come on Tiva. This is your fault and your specialty," Liam called. Tiva knelt next to them. Halt joined them, shooting both Liam and Tiva looks of distrust. Lina's foot was too swollen to get the boot back on and there was a nasty looking cut across her ankle. Tiva poured alcohol over it, causing Lina to grit her teeth and make fists as she fought the urge to scream. Tiva put a bandage on the cut and wrapped up her swollen foot the best she could.

"Sorry," she said again. The guilt in her face seemed much more than being responsible for a bum ankle.

"Looks like you won't be walking for a few days," Halt said. "Can you move your toes?"

With an incredible amount of effort and wincing she wiggled all five. "Barely," she muttered. Lina collected herself. "I'll be fine. I can still ride Jarra."

They packed quickly. Alyss and Tiva helped Lina with her things. Tiva avoided eye contact with anyone else. Liam lifted her onto Jarra before mounting his own horse. They rode on. Halt thought himself lucky to find himself in a position to speak with Lina alone. Liam had taken up riding with Horace, Jeddrick, and Will towards the front…far away from Tiva who Alyss rode with more out of pity than friendship.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Halt asked. Lina nodded.

"It will be fine in a few days."

"What exactly happened?"

"Something fell and crushed my foot when she moved her bag. When we stop this afternoon I bet I'll be able to put my boot back on."

She was…after a considerable amount of pain and tugging. Tiva continued keeping her distance from the others. Her first wise move, Halt thought. "Go ahead and sleep," Halt told Lina as they began looking for firewood and retrieving water to make lunch. She stared at him. "Constant pain wears a body out and you pulled a double shift last night. You sleep. I'll wake you when the food's ready." As an afterthought he added, "You aren't much use to us invalid anyway."

Lina shrugged and resigned to laying down. Halt waited until he was sure she was out before tending each horse's hooves and giving them all grain. Liam and Jeddrick made the meal, another pre-made soup they added their own spices, vegetables, and meat to. Halt, as promised, gently shook Lina when it was almost finished. "Lina," he said softly. She didn't stir. "Lina," he said louder. He shook her harder. Alarm built as his niece didn't respond. "Lina!"

He'd gotten the other's attention by now. Liam knelt beside her and put his ear close to her face. "She's not breathing," he said as he put his hands on her chest and started pumping them up and down. He opened her mouth and pressed his to it, breathing hard. After a few seconds he went back to pumping her chest.

"What are you doing?" Halt demanded.

"Trying to get breath into her," Liam said before pressing his mouth to hers again. Lina coughed several times after the eighth breath but she didn't wake. Her chest rose and fell evenly so Liam stopped the pumping and breathing. "She's unconscious," he said in a panicked voice.

"From what?" Jeddrick asked. Confusion swept everyone's expressions.

"Look at her cut," Will suggested after remembering a rather grim past experience. Halt gingerly removed her boot and sock and unwrapped the bandages. Red veins shot out from the wound.

"How…" Liam exclaimed before his eyes settled on Tiva. She'd shrunk back to the horses. Liam stood, swiftly bringing a throwing knife to position. "Don't move," he ordered. Tiva narrowed her eyes.

"You're not really one of us," Jeddrick said angrily as he realized what was happening. He took his bow and knocked an arrow.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me. I have nothing to lose," Tiva shrugged.

"Why?" Liam demanded.

"It was supposed to be for him," she nodded to Will. "She just had to go and tip everything over."

"That's why you wanted to split the shift," Horace said angrily, "Just so that you'd be the only one awake."

"What did you give her?" Liam demanded.

"Redshoots," she answered.

"How can we trust you?" Halt asked warily.

"I can think of a way," Horace said. He nodded to Will. They charged her. Horace pinned the much smaller girl while Will searched her things. It wasn't very chivalrous, Horace thought in the back of his mind, to treat a woman in that manner but like the assassin from his last experience with deadly poisons there was no other choice. Sure enough, the poison specialist kept several vials of liquid they didn't recognize.

"This one looks nasty," Will said as he held up a vial of jet black goo. "You tell us the antidote and we'll administer it. Every hour it doesn't work you will be forced to drink one of these vials."

"Half of them aren't lethal," she shrugged. "You have no way of telling the difference."

"I suppose you'll just have to hope we don't accidently pick a lethal one," Horace shrugged. Liam went straight to her. His hands trembled as he wanted to slap the wench, but he refrained. Instead he bound her into the most uncomfortable position he could think of.

"I'll do the picking," he said coldly. "I may not be a specialist but I got high marks in the poisons training. I know which are lethal and I know which ones work slowly."

"It's redshoots," she swore in a small voice. Halt could see the fear in her eyes.

"Give her a slower working poison that is lethal," he told Liam. Liam studied the older Ranger.

"What?"

"Give her a poison that will kill her slowly. We'll treat Lina for redshoots and once she's on the mend we'll treat Tiva."

Liam nodded and began digging through her things. Tiva began crying.

"Alright! Alright! It's brackvine. I swear to you it is brackvine. The antidote is the yew bark paste. Just smear it onto the infected area. Please, it is brackvine."

Halt knelt next to Liam and rummaged through her things. "This one?" he asked. She nodded several times.

"Yes, that's the one. Please don't poison me. Please…"

Halt nodded to Liam and went to treat his niece. Liam opened a vial of green, mucky liquid and pinched Tiva's nose so she'd have no choice but to open and swallow. She cried and tried to hack it up, but of course nothing came. It was already working.

Liam went back to Lina. As pus began to surface on her cut he squeezed it out and wiped the gunk away with bandages they would burn. Alyss turned away and sat next to the food. She stirred the soup simply to have something to concentrate on other than the sickening gore scene. Halt watched how careful Liam was as he worked. He treated Lina like Pauline treated the delicate flowers she kept in their bedroom. Liam held water to her lips between rounds with her cut.

"Were you shadowing Will?" Jeddrick asked a half hour later. Tiva's poison started taking effect. The young girl's health obviously deteriorated at a slow but steady rate. She was the only one besides Lina that hadn't picked at the meal before what could be taken was put into packs and what couldn't was discarded. Nobody felt like eating now.

"Yes," she whimpered through sobs. "Please give me the antidote. I need it. I'll never fully recover if I don't have it within an hour of being poisoned."

"Poor you," Horace muttered.

"Please," she turned her cries to Halt.

"Of course not," Halt called back to her. He wiped his niece's sweat away. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch.

"What…what happened?" she asked weakly.

"You were poisoned by Tiva," Liam told her. "We gave you the antidote in time and you are recovering."

Lina's gaze settled on still bound Tiva. "Why?" she asked.

"I meant to get Will."

"Why didn't you tell us right away?"

Tiva began crying again. "Please make them give me the antidote."

"You tried to kill a Ranger."

The fact was simple but it was the first time it'd been stated. She'd tried to kill Will. She probably would have gone for Halt too. Tiva sobbed again. "Please don't kill me," she cried.

"Tears don't work on us. Your choice is either a fast death or slow death but either way we don't need you alive, and you don't deserve to be alive," Halt told her sternly.

Lina's eyes met first Liam and then Halt. "I'm sorry. This is going to slow you down," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Liam told her. He looked back to Halt. "There is no way she'll recover in time. We have to keep moving fast."

Halt nodded and sat back to think. "You and I will ride back to Gilan's with Lina. He can look after her until she's able to go to Castle Araluen and report to Crowley. Do you remember the way from Castle Araluen to Norgate, Lina?"

"Yes," she answered.

"I'll ask Gilan to send Jack with you so that Crowley will know you didn't kill us all and came back for him. When Liam and I return, if the healer in Norgate has ensured us Lina will make a full recovery, we'll come back here and I'll personally put an arrow in Tiva. If not, Tiva you are in for some rough days until that stuff runs its course. Understood?"

Tiva began crying again.

"All of you keep around-the-clock watch. Will's in charge."

Liam lifted Lina onto his horse. The sudden weakness she'd encountered earlier was still there. In all honesty, she looked worse since they'd administered the antidote but she was conscious.

"How long should the recovery be?" Halt asked.

"Two weeks," every single Hibernian other than Halt answered, including Lina. Liam tethered Jarra to his saddle and wrapped his arms around Lina. She leaned back into him closing her eyes. Halt sighed. He almost wished he'd had something like that with a young lady when he was their age. It'd taken him just a bit too long to learn that it was good to have companionship and that wife was definitely worth having. He loved Pauline. What he saw in her eyes when she looked at him reminded him almost too much of what he was seeing between Liam and Lina.

They didn't stop. Halt didn't want to waste time and Liam wanted Lina in a warm bed. They arrived at Gilan's several hours later. Gilan and Jack both came out once they recognized the horses.

"What happened?" Gilan asked.

"Tiva poisoned Lina while trying to poison Will," Halt explained. "She's been given what we think is the antidote but I was hoping your apprentice could ride for a healer to give a full examination."

Gilan nodded to Jack and the boy set off. "Bring her inside. She can have Jack's bed."

Gilan led them to the smaller of the two bedrooms and yanked back the blanket so that Liam could set Lina down. She'd fallen asleep at one point and the movement hadn't woken her. Gilan put a damp rag on her forehead and Liam carefully removed her boots. He began going for the laces at her bodice.

"What are you doing?" Halt demanded. He reached out and grabbed Liam's wrist so the young man couldn't fully untie the laces.

"I'm just taking off her armed cover," Liam explained calmly. "I promise you she's decent underneath."

Halt reluctantly removed his hand and Liam quickly undid the tight laces and pulled what appeared to be the dress from Lina's body. He tossed it over a chair. Halt took note of how much clanging metal came the cotton-and-leather garment. Underneath she wore calf length leggings and a blue tunic. It wasn't very feminine but Liam had been right; she was decent.

"Would you mind if she stayed here until she's able to ride to Castle Araluen?" Halt asked Gilan as they stepped out to give Liam some time alone.

Gilan shook his head. "After she saved us just this morning? Of course not. Jack can make himself a pallet in the kitchen. I'll have him ride with her to Castle Araluen too, when the time comes. He can confirm to Crowley that she didn't kill any of us."

Halt nodded. "Thanks, Gilan."

"You are really becoming attached to her. Aren't you?" Gilan asked with a raised eyebrow. Halt didn't bother denying it.

"Her mother was a dear friend. She cares about making a life for herself here and I intend to help her in any way I can."

Gilan nodded. "She's in good hands here. I'll look after her until she's ready to travel."

"I know you will. I owe you."

Gilan smiled. "I'll remember that."

Jack returned with the healer. The old woman and her apprentice shuffled to the bedroom. Lina drifted into a daze. The woman examined her carefully before opening her bag. She soaked her bandages in some sort of sticky muck and wrapped Lina's still-swollen foot. She beckoned her patient to drink a concoction that made her gag and sit up so she could be poked and prodded at.

Lina made faces as the healer worked but was obviously too tired and weak to care.

"You'll be fine, girl. The poison is all out and those bandages should bring the swelling down. I'll come in a few days to follow up. You've just got to sleep off the after-effects. Who will be her main caregiver?"

"Me," Gilan answered.

"She's going to go to sleep soon. Let her be until she wakes up. Give her a cup of broth and then let her sleep again. She'll be mostly sleeping the next three days. After the first time, wake her every four hours and give her some broth. After three days she can have bread and vegetables but no milk until I say so. Here's something for if she says she's in pain."

The healer handed him a small sachet of green leaves.

"Just give her a pinch to put on her tongue."

Gilan nodded. "Got it."

"So she is going to recover fully?" Halt asked. The healer nodded.

"She'll be good as new in two weeks. We just have to wait out these nasty side effects."

"You two better get going if you want to make up for lost time," Gilan told Halt and Liam. They nodded.

"Thanks again," Halt told him.

"Thank you," Liam echoed. "I'll put Jarra up with your horses."

"Will she let you?" Halt asked.

Liam nodded. "She recognizes me as Lina's friend. Lina gave her permission to listen to me a long time ago."

Halt watched as Liam cared for Jarra and put Lina's gear in a lean-to with Gilan and Jack's. Jarra pranced around and sniffed Blaze. Wink, Jack's horse, just stood in his corner scowling.

Halt and Liam made it back as the sun rose. As promised, Halt put an arrow in Tiva as they came back in. He and Liam caught a couple hours' sleep while the others took care of the body and had breakfast. Before long they were on the road again. The group was quieter now, as though the determination had increased tremendously.

They came to a large clearing where tents already dotted the campground. People wearing uniforms similar to the ones Liam, Jeddrick, and Lina wore stepped out of them with bows drawn. Once they recognized their leader they dropped their weapons and rushed to greet them.

"We know we lost eight so far," a young woman with fiery red hair told Liam as they dismounted. She fell in step next to him as he walked through the camp. "But only Three rangers are known to be dead. Our count right now is forty-three known dead rebels."

"You can add eighteen to that," Liam told her.

"Your party took out eighteen? Wait…where is Tiva?"

"Tiva's the eighteenth. She tried to kill a Ranger."

Halt noticed Liam didn't say a word about Lina being alive. He approved of the digression. They didn't need to know that one of their own believed to be dead was actually alive and in recovery. Liam quickly moved on before they could ask many more questions. It hadn't taken long for the camp to gather despite no formal announcement of Liam's arrival.

"Everyone, these people are of a Special Task Force here in Araluen. The king of this country has sent them to work with us. Two are Rangers, Halt and Will. One is a knight, Sir Horace, and the woman is Lady Alyss, a Royal Courier."

He'd also left out the fact that Horace was married to the crown princess. Smart man, Halt decided.

The former Sunrise Warriors stared at them with caution. "I'm Kineta," the woman with red hair finally said. "I'm second-in-command in our group."

They all nodded to her. "How long will it be until everyone is assembled?" Horace asked.

"Two more days," Kineta answered.

It was a long two days. The Hibernian rebels passed the time by practicing. A complex watch schedule was strictly adhered to. There were always three people awake. Two of them would keep watch by kneeling in shadows and the other would walk the perimeter of the camp with an arrow at the ready. More and more began to show up. There were a few wounds but none major. They all reported to Liam and Kineta. It was made up of mostly men, the Araluens realized, but almost all the women present were in a leadership position of one or another.

"Evanlyn would love to see this," Alyss said as they huddled around a fire.

"They're impressive," Halt agreed, "But I'm concerned about their true loyalties."

"What do you mean?" Horace asked.

"I don't think it is wise to trust that Tiva was their only traitor."

"So what do you want to do?" Will asked.

Halt stroked his beard. "Keep our eyes and ears open, starting with Liam and his sidekick."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: "Cinderella never asked for a prince. She asked for a night off and a dress." -Kiera Cass**

Raider: I'm sure you'll have more click this chapter :)

Saberin: Glad you remember Kineta :) For my fanfiction no, but for my original work...I may or may not have a running list of actors :) Who have you cast for this story?

The Gold Patronus: Halt's getting old. No way around it :P

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Lina sat on the porch of the cabin with her back against the wall. A week had passed and she still couldn't manage walking her bed to the kitchen. However, recovery was speeding up and the healer said it'd be good for her to have fresh air. Gilan had carried her outside that morning after Jack made a pallet of cushions to rest on. She enjoyed the show of Gilan teaching Jack how to throw knives, masking her laughter by sipping water.

"Alright Jack, you've done well. Now go inside and get lunch ready."

Jack nodded and scurried to perform the task. Gilan put the targets away and went to sit by Lina. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she answered. "If he keeps his elbow in the throws will be more precise."

"I'm hoping he figures that out on his own."

"Why do you carry a sword? I noticed no other Ranger carried one at the Gathering."

Gilan rested his hand on the hilt of his unusual weapon. "My father is a soldier. He teaches swordsmanship at the battle school of my hometown. Halt arranged for me to be allowed to carry one."

"Are you any good with it?"

Gilan laughed. "I'm not a knight but I'm fair. How's your foot?"

Lina pointed her toe to a painful degree, her foot forming an arc. The fact she could get it there was enough to show her improvement.

"Good. A few more days and you'll be on your way to Castle Araluen. Want to try walking inside?"

Lina nodded. Gilan stood first and offered her his hands. She took them. The moment Lina was up she felt herself sway. Gilan, however, kept a protective arm around her as she limped inside. She collapsed into a chair at the table.

"Better," he said positively.

"Being like this is terrible," she muttered.

"I can imagine."

Gilan went to help Jack finish up. Lina put her arms on the table in attempt to steady herself. The moment she'd finished eating Gilan carried her back to the bed.

"Gilan…"

"You got to be outside all morning. Don't push it."

* * *

Halt, Will, Horace, and Alyss remained cautious as they waited for the rebel Sunrise Warriors to gather. Liam announced everyone had been accounted for two days later, as predicted. They'd lost eleven total from their groups. Five Rangers and two Rangers' apprentices were dead. There were at least ninety-nine Sunrise Warriors dead. That particular number helped level the playing field drastically. Roughly forty against eighty wasn't as frightening as fifty against one hundred fifty.

"They'll regroup and come for us," Liam told the Araluens. Kineta nodded in agreement. Halt wondered often if he'd told his second-in-command about Lina. The redhead seldom left his side.

"We should pick a fortress and draw them in," Kineta suggested. "The Araluens are on our side now, right?"

"No," Halt told her. "King Duncan wants this kept quiet. People could panic. We need to take the Sunrise Warriors out quickly."

"They'll regroup. We have to catch them before they disperse," Liam said.

"Do we know where they are?" Alyss asked.

They all shook their heads. "They know we're after them, my guess is they'll hit the area with the most Rangers and disperse from there. Halt, which fief would have the most Rangers residing?"

"Castle Araluen," Halt told him.

"I don't think so," Will countered. "Usually, all the Rangers in reserves and retired are at Castle Araluen. I'd bet Crowley has them all out on assignments right now, especially with five dead."

Halt thought for a long time. "It would be Redmont then. I'll bet anything Crowley has both of us covered and then some."

Will nodded in agreement though he hated thinking of his home being infested with these Hibernian villains. "Redmont it is then."

Mobilizing the large group of young adults was much easier than Halt anticipated. They didn't waste any time breaking their campsites in a meticulous routine they'd obviously practiced many times.

"Are you impressed, Halt?" Horace asked as they waited for the camp to be completely packed.

"They're much better at mobilizing than you all," Halt replied.

Because they wanted to move discreetly rather than swiftly, it took several days to get to Redmont. Once they arrived, however, Halt and Will quickly went to alert each and every Ranger there of the rebels that still wore their original Sunrise Warrior uniforms. Rodney put them up in empty barracks at the battle school so that they wouldn't be seen. Halt went to his apartment to see Pauline, but she was nowhere to be found. He found the Couriers assigned to Redmont and asked a tall boy in a white uniform about her.

"She is at Castle Araluen," he answered. "Lady Pauline was temporarily re-assigned to handle matters that are sensitive to security."

Halt nodded and went back to his apartment. Will was in the kitchen eating dried meat. "My cabin is housing the other Rangers. I hoped you wouldn't mind if I stayed in your spare room."

Halt shrugged and took some dried meat for himself. "Pauline is at Castle Araluen."

"Probably safer. Maybe she and Lina will stay together."

Halt only hoped as much. While Lina had secretly hid out with their help for three months she'd spent most of her time with him or off doing who knew what in the woods. Pauline liked Lina, perhaps even admired. But she didn't have near the bond Lina had struck with Halt on their hunting trips and demonstrations.

* * *

Lina and Jack slowed their horses as they made it to Castle Araluen. Released from the healer and almost fully recovered, Lina felt better than she ever had before. Jack led the way to the stable. They both cared for their own horses and then Jack led the way to Crowley's office. The Ranger commandant studied them with confusion as they entered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was injured. Halt sent me to recover at Gilan's and once healed I was instructed to report to you. Gilan sent Jack so that he could be a witness swearing I didn't kill anyone I shouldn't," Lina answered diplomatically. In Hibernia, if she was sent on a diplomatic trip it was either as a negotiator or as someone who by birth could whip out a royal title if needed. What little diplomatic skill she had was sharp but limited.

"Hm," Crowley muttered thoughtfully, "Alright. Jack, there's a company of soldiers being dispatched to Norgate tomorrow. You may travel back with them. I don't want you going off alone, understood?"

Jack nodded. He turned and left without a word to Crowley.

"Sometimes I think I intimidate those apprentices," Crowley said shaking his head. "But that's the way I like it."

Lina let herself smile. "Where is my uncle?"

"I'm afraid I don't know right now. The last report I received is from Gilan's fief. I believe you would be more up to date than me."

Lina lowered her eyes. She knew her voice would betray her disappointment.

"I was hoping you'd show up at some point though. I wanted to know exactly how loyal you are to Araluen."

Lina frowned. Her life and freedom had been in less-than-secure positions before but for some reason this time she desperately cared about keeping both in check. "I swear if more Rangers died I didn't…"

"Frankly Lina, if you have Halt's trust you have mine too. I just wanted to ask you about your knowledge of foreign countries."

"Hibernia?"

Crowley shook his head. "Relations with Clonmel are excellent since Sean became king and we've made treaties with other Hibernian kingdoms since. I simply remember it being brought to my attention you speak several languages. Did you do a bit of traveling for the Sunrise Warriors?" Lady Pauline, who had reported to Castle Araluen briefly before embarking on a short trip to Picta carrying papers in hopes of making a peace treaty and to act as an Araluen representative at a wedding or something of that nature, had met with Crowley and spoke highly of the girl. Crowley had more than one file on his desk she was qualified to handle.

Lina slowly nodded.

"I'm going to need the Special Task Force to go to Nihon-Ja soon. Would you be of use there?"

Lina nodded again. Of all the foreign places she'd gone, Nihon-Ja had been her longest, most mentally and emotionally trying, and by far her favorite stint. "Yes. I have contacts there that have nothing to do with the Sunrise Warriors."

"Good. Where else could you be of use?"

"Everywhere you have ships that can reach."

Crowley studied her. "And here I took you to be modest."

"I'm not fluent everywhere and I'm not as practiced in some of the customs but I was an advanced scout."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I know how to blend in…and I know how to make a quick escape."

"Give an example."

Lina didn't hesitate.

"People that taught, trained with, and trained under me believe I am dead."

Crowley nodded. "Now an example of the blending in."

"Um…"

"There are some Nihon-Ja robes in the Courier wardrobe, I believe. Claim them and get yourself ready. In an hour come back here."

Lina felt confused. "I'm sorry?"

"There is a matter I need to tend with a representive from Nihon-Ja. You come along, translate, and show me what you can do."

Lina nodded though she wondered what she'd have to do to prove her loyalty. "Where is the Courier wardrobe?"

Crowley gave her directions. Lina found it with no problem and tried the doorknob. It was locked. A sign, however, confirmed this was indeed the Courier wardrobe. Lina shrugged as she picked it, wondering if this was part of Crowley's test.

Lina set her pack down in the corner and found the robes after a few unsuccessful searches through the wrong trunks. She changed quickly. Couriers tended to be taller than Lina, making the robes a bit too long. Lina found pins in her pack and quickly did a false hem to make them so they wouldn't drag.

She was glad the Couriers had a large mirror. It took a few tries but eventually she got her hair into a complicated twist. She stuck pins in until it hurt. Lina took face powders and skin dye from her pack. She lightened her olive complexion to that of a Nihon-Ja diplomat and painted her lips red. She colored her eyelids green and her cheeks pink. The Nihon-Ja loved natural beauty above all but their diplomats always looked like elegant clowns to Lina. After a final inspection she rushed to meet Crowley. Just for measure she slowed her steps to the shuffle Nihon-Ja women were known for and bowed low with her hands together.

"Convincing," he said, "Now let's see you convince the dignitaries that you are a translator."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy Taco Tuesday!**

Saberin: Jeremy Irons...the guy who played Brom in Eragon? Yeah...he's the ultimate senior bad ass.

The Gold Patronus: Seems Kineta was forgotten by quite a few...but glad memories are coming back :) Gilan's always fun to write...he's such a protective big brother figure :)

Raider: Glad you got to start your day so well :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Crowley had been confronted with the task of hearing out the representatives sent to Araluen from Nihon-Ja. Only, relations with Nihon-Ja were good and there was no need for a translator. He'd asked the representatives to act as though they needed one simply so he could test Lina's. So far she exceeded his expectations by a long shot.

A secretary made the arrangements and they all met within the hour. Two tall Nihon-Ja men stood and bowed as Crowley and Lina went in. They bowed back, only Lina's was much more graceful. They sat around the table. The foreign men seemed uncomfortable in chairs but Crowley just shrugged at it. Visitors to their country were uncomfortable sitting with their legs folded beneath them.

Lina fell into her roll smoothly as they negotiated their trade. The sword makers of Araluen wanted to be taught about the making of the Nihon-Ja katanas and the Senshi of Nihon-Ja wanted the Araluen Rangers' bows. Crowley wasn't keen on giving up the secrets of a Ranger weapon but Duncan ordered them to make the trade. Maintaining good relations or something along those lines pushed for that particular decision. Besides, it would take the Senshi several years before they learned to master the bow.

Lina was excellent. The Nihon-Ja diplomats nodded in approval as she translated the rapid speech without missing a beat.

"You are very good," Crowley told her as the negotiation closed. "Now, I think it is only fair to tell you those two speak Araluen tongue quite well."

Lina looked to the Nihon-Ja quizzically. "You do?"

"We do," the taller one confirmed. "What is your name?"

"Nerilina," she answered.

"Do you have a Nihon-Ja name?"

She nodded. "Amarante."

"A flower that never fades," the second Nihon-Ja man translated. "How did you get that name?"

Lina shrugged and did one thing she knew how to do very well; she lied. "I don't know. They just gave it to me."

"A flower," the taller Nihon-Ja man said, "is most beautiful when it is in full bloom. The beauty comes and goes as the season changes. Your name means that your beauty is consistent. A man must have given the name to you."

Crowley studied Halt's niece. He knew how careful the Nihon-Ja were with names. She'd earned it…somehow. He didn't take her to be the type to travel to Nihon-Ja for pleasure. Over the next few days he found productive things to assign Lina. He took a full assessment of her skill as she carried them out. She could almost be a Ranger. But, Crowley reminded himself, only men were Rangers.

Lina sat in the small room Crowley had arranged for her. It was on the interior of the castle and she hated it. The small windowless space felt like a cell. There was a bed and trunk full of clothing Crowley had arranged for her. He was getting her ready for something and Lina hated not knowing. With the Sunrise Warriors she'd been highly ranked. She wasn't a leader among them but the advanced scouts were the most independent of the group. Their orders were indirect and vague. They had freedom to carry out orders as they saw fit. She had been at the top of that elite group. Besides that, she'd been royal.

But by their standards…the numbers said she'd be dead in two or three more years. The Rangers were mostly middle-aged men and much older than the average advanced scout. Lina wanted to know how they managed to carry out the dangerous tasks and maintain a long life. But to know that she needed the trust of Crowley and to gain _that_ she needed to follow his precise orders.

"I hate this room," Lina muttered to no one. With bare feet she pulled a robe over her nightgown. Lina buckled her belt holding a few knives including a saxe around her waist and tied her hair back with a piece of string. She stepped out the door and let her light footsteps carry her down the corridor. Her injury twinged slightly but not enough for her to nurse it any more.

Wandering the castle with no real destination felt soothing. Lina made sure nobody saw her. The small ounce of freedom was wonderful. She found gardens and halls she hadn't known about. She made it to the rooftops and walked along the tiles over the guards' heads. The tiles were slick but her bare feet gave enough traction she could hold her own so long as she kept moving.

A guard spotted movement. Lina ducked behind a statue but he wasn't fooled. She ran along the roof as he and more guards began following what they only saw as a shadow. Her light footsteps were masked easily by their heavy boots. She leapt onto the roof of the next building and kept running. She went between columns and under bridges but they kept with her. She spotted an open window and took the opportunity. She went in it headfirst. Lina rolled onto the floor and onto her feet in a fluid motion. She stood upright and saw a door. She barely took a step towards it before she felt the tip of a knife tease the small of her back.

"Turn slowly," a low female voice ordered. Lina held out her hands and obeyed. She didn't want to cause trouble with an Araluen. She found herself facing a woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Forgive me. I wasn't aware anyone was in here."

"Tell me your name," the woman ordered.

"I am Nerilina. I mean no harm, I swear to you."

"Halt's niece?"

Lina nodded. The woman set her dagger on a table.

"I'm Cassandra, but Halt and several others call me Evanlyn."

"I prefer Lina," Lina told her. "You are the Araluen crown princess, yeah?"

Evanlyn nodded. "And you are the Hibernian crown princess."

Lina shook her head. "I gave that up a long time ago."

"So what were you doing jumping through my window?"

Lina shrugged. She didn't know how to explain her actions to the princess. "I didn't steal anything but I was evading your guards." It didn't sound any better aloud than it had in her head.

Evanlyn smiled with a knowing look. "Bare feet keep traction better, don't you think?"

"Sorry?"

"I used to do that as a child."

"Oh."

Evanlyn rested her hand on her slightly rounded stomach. "You scared the little one a bit."

Lina couldn't help smiling when she noticed the bump. The possibility of living long enough to marry had never really been offered to her. It was something to dream about back at the Academy, like farm girls dreamed of becoming princesses. The possibility of having a child had been beyond her imagination until recently. "I'm sorry," she told the princess. Lina wasn't sure exactly why she apologized...probably either for invading the private room or staring. Evanlyn just shrugged.

"Would you like something to eat? I've been hungry all the time. I've also been wanting to meet you. When I heard you were here in the castle I tried to arrange something but Crowley has kept you busy.

Lina sat with Evanlyn at a table, curling her toes against the rug. Evanlyn pushed a plate of sliced fruit towards Lina after taking a few pieces. Lina took one and tasted it. She'd never had whatever it was before. She thought it was delicious.

"I suppose you met my husband, Horace. How is he?" Evanlyn asked.

"The last time I saw him he was doing good."

Lina noticed Evanlyn rubbing her back. "Wonderful," the princess said.

"Are you alright?" Lina asked. She didn't have much experience in this particular field and felt a bit awkward.

"I'm fine, it is just a backache. Everything hurts nowadays."

"You are very lucky."

Evanlyn giggled. "That is the first time I have heard it put that way. Is it a Hibernian phrase?"

Lina felt herself blush. It wasn't Hibernian. It was an honest observation. Women who lived to have children in the rebellion were lucky. There was a reason most in the training school were orphans.

"Yes," Lina lied.

There was a knock at the door. Before Lina could do anything Evanlyn gave the visitor permission to enter. "Crowley...at this hour you can't be here for anything good," the Araluen princess said with dismay.

"Lina?" Crowley asked in confusion. "How do you two know each other?"

"She came in through my window just a few moments ago," Evanlyn answered without missing a beat. "We've been getting to know each other."

"Well you're just full of surprises aren't you?" Crowley shook his head. Lina averted her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure what the Ranger commandant meant by that.

"What brought you here at this hour?" Evanlyn asked Crowley, completely oblivious to whatever it was Crowley aimed at Lina.

"I'm afraid there has been a report. Someone is trying to kidnap you. I am here to get you to a hiding place. We think it's the Sunrise Warriors."

"I'll get a pack together."

"No," Crowley told her, "We need to get you moving quickly with you being…in your condition."

Evanlyn looked at Lina. "Get dressed. I'm sure my things will fit you. They're all in that room there."

If the Sunrise Warriors were there, Lina would rather she run back to her bedroom and get into uniform. With Crowley there that wasn't an option. She went to Evanlyn's dressing room and found traveling dress and boots. She laced the bodice tightly. It hung a bit too big over her obsessively athletic body and she was a bit tall for the hem but it'd do. She found a set of knives, perhaps Horace's, and found a belt to slip through the sheaths. She stepped into the hallway as she fastened the buckle.

Crowley and Evanlyn had already left but she found them easily by listening. She'd just almost caught up when Crowley shoved Evanlyn down a hall and started fighting two Sunrise Warriors. Their names, Lina knew, were Boden and Varro. She had suffered many headaches from those two knocking her out during trainings. Crowley would only slow them down. No matter how good he was, they had brute force on their side.

She ran after Evanlyn. A mother-to-be wouldn't last a second and they wouldn't care she carried a child.

"What's going on?" Evanlyn asked as Lina caught up and grabbed her wrist. Lina tugged her down a main hallway.

"They'll be using servants' paths."

"Nerilina…"

Lina shoved her behind a statue and squeezed herself into the small space behind her. Heavy boots jogged past them heading for a narrow hallway. They were Araluen soldiers. Lina hoped the Warriors would think the soldiers were going after their princess and follow them. "I've very sorry Evanlyn. I know those men. Crowley can only slow them but he won't stop them."

"I'm doomed."

Lina shook her head. "No. I can help you…they are offensive strategists. I'm an advanced scout. I can get out without alerting anyone."

Evanlyn wrapped her arms possessively around her stomach. "So what do we need to do?"

Lina let her mind race for a few moments. "They will be sticking to the intricate paths with turns. We need to stay on the main path in the shadows. Do you think you can ride, my lady?"

"I don't have a choice, do I? And, Nerilina, please call me Evanlyn."

"I will Evanlyn but only if you call me Lina."

"Lina," Evanlyn nodded.

"Run. Stick close to me…now!"

They went to the stable where Lina had Jarra. She saddled her long time friend quickly and helped Evanlyn up. Lina mounted behind her and urged Jarra into high speed before they even got outside. Jarra was trained to keep a steady gait. It was so that the rider could shoot precise arrows while making a getaway. However, it made for an easier getaway with Evanlyn too.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Now for some quick back-and-forth. It's time we picked up the pace :)**

Saberin: Misunderstanding indeed :) And yes, he is.

helooo: Yes, I did some next-gen stories. What you are reading now is Story 1 in a set of 6. I will be putting them back up as I edit them, starting with this one. Next Gen takes over more in the 3rd one (and if you've read author's notes and comments...people are already getting back on the next-gen ships :) Feel free to join in just remember...no spoilers!)

The Gold Patronus: :) I love that you are enjoying this still even as an 'old reader'.

Raider: Crowley's not known for being socially smooth. As for writing myself into stories...I did once. It freaked me out, having an imaginary friend like me. I haven't done it again.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Crowley rubbed his head as he came to. Will's dog Ebony licked his face enthusiastically. He sat up and looked around after pushing the mutt away. Several guards stood at the ready around him. Not him, Duncan. "You alright?" the king demanded.

"Yes."

"Cassie?"

Crowley cursed. He remembered vaguely Lina pulling the princess down an escape route. As his fogginess faded he remembered she hadn't just pulled, but roughly forced Cassandra. She'd hid the princess from guards coming to her aid. Crowley sighed. So it wasn't him or Halt or any Ranger she'd been after. It'd been the Araluen princess.

"Lina had her…Duncan I think she…she was rough with Cassandra…"

The color drained from Duncan's face. "No."

"It looked like she was helping the Hibernians…"

Duncan shook his head madly.

"I'll get on the case personally, Your Majesty."

"Do your best. She's pregnant, Crowley."

Crowley nodded solemnly. He hoped Halt got word of his niece's betrayal before he saw her again…at the same time he hoped he could deal with Lina swiftly and privately. Halt had become too attached to the stranger. Now, Crowley wondered if Lina was even Halt's niece. "I know."

Duncan glanced to Ebony. "What's a dog doing here?"

"She belongs to Will Treaty. I'd bet he asked your daughter to watch her while he was on the mission."

Duncan waved a maid forward to take Ebony. "I'll make sure she's cared for. Just find my daughter."

* * *

"I hope you are as good as they claim," Evanlyn whispered as Lina urged Jarra away from Castle Araluen.

"I am better. Where is a secluded place we can hide without raising alarm? We may need to stay awhile."

Evanlyn thought for several moments. "Castle Macindaw…not the actual castle but there is a sort of healer that lives near there. He is known for taking people in. Nobody questions or pays much notice to him unless they need his help."

"Do you know the way?"

"I can get us to Castle Macindaw. The lord there can get us to Malcolm."

"Which way do we ride? I hope you can bear a long trip."

Evanlyn let her hand drop to her stomach. "I'll have to. Go east."

Lina knew she couldn't say anything to comfort her that was honest so she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

"Crowley?" Halt asked in surprise.

"Damn," Crowley cursed. "I was really hoping Lina and Cassandra would be with you."

"Why would they be with us?" Horace demanded. "Cassie is at Castle Araluen. She's supposed to be safe there."

Crowley shook his head. "The Sunrise Warriors attacked in hopes of kidnapping her. Lina helped them."

"You're sure?" Halt asked gravely.

"I saw her be rough with Cassandra during the attack. She looked at the Warriors I was holding off as though she knew them. Earlier I found her in the princess's room alone. They were eating together. I made sure their paths never crossed while she was staying in the castle and no matter how hard I try I can't think of any time Cassandra would have met her during her trip to Hibernia with all of you…there's no way they are simply old acquaintances."

"How did you find us?" Will asked.

"Tracking," Crowley answered.

"You're sure there is no other explanation?" Halt almost begged. He wanted so badly for the report to be false. He had trusted Lina more deeply than his sense thought logical. Still, just because he didn't want Lina to be a Sunrise Warrior didn't mean she wasn't one.

"I'm sorry, Halt. I know how fond you are of her."

"She played us," Halt finally sighed.

Will and Alyss glanced at each other. Will looked at Liam. He seemed torn. It was as though Crowley's news ripped his heart out. That was real. Will thought back to the quiet moments Liam and Lina had shared. Those were real. Lina had stood by Liam, and Liam had stood by Lina.

"Does this change your allegiance?" Halt asked Liam.

"No," he said emptily. "It doesn't. The Sunrise Warriors do nothing but ruin lives. They need to be stopped."

That was real too. Will made a decision. He did not believe Nerilina of Hibernia had harmed Evanlyn. He didn't believe Halt's niece had kidnapped the Araluen princess. If she'd been rough, she'd had no other choice.

* * *

Lina and Evanlyn made it to Castle Macindaw in record time. Lina dismounted and reached back up to help Evanlyn down. "I'm sorry," she said again.

Evanlyn shook her head. "You probably saved our lives."

"I wish it could have been more comfortable for you."

"Princess?" a male voice said.

"Lord Orman," Evanlyn greeted him quickly, "Can you get us to Healer's Clearing?"

"What are you doing here?"

"There are people trying to take me captive. This is Lina. She's my…bodyguard. We need a secluded place to hide and Healer's Clearing is the best option."

"You rode here? Princess, you are carrying a child. You can't…"

"Just get us to Malcolm."

In no time they were at the clearing. Lina studied the people that lived there. It seemed they all had a…deformity. Malcolm showed them a bedroom. "It isn't much but it is all I have. I can get Trobar to set up a second bed."

"Thank you," Evanlyn told him.

"Lie down, Princess. Orman, would you mind sending a midwife here as soon as you get back? I can't do much to help her. It isn't my skill."

Orman nodded. The men left. Lina guided Evanlyn to lay back. Somehow their hasty, mostly silent trip had bonded them.

"I am so sorry it was rough," Lina apologized yet again.

"You saved us. You have nothing to be sorry for."

* * *

Halt noted how empty Liam's expression was as they rode towards Redmont. Crowley seemed to notice the young leader's change in attitude too, even though he hadn't really known the boy before delivering the news that Lina had kidnapped the princess.

"He's close to her, isn't he?" Crowley asked quietly.

"He loves her."

Crowley sighed. "I'll make sure he doesn't have to be the one who carries out the inevitable. I'll make sure you don't have to either, Halt."

Halt shook his head feeling something hollow inside him. "Don't worry about me."

Will came beside them. "Are you sure she did it though?" he asked. "You're certain there is no other explanation?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, Will. Warriors were attacking. I held them off. Out of nowhere, Lina appeared and snatched Cassandra down the main hallway. She wasn't gentle by any means."

"I'm going to talk to Liam," Halt announced. He didn't want to hear the debate anymore. He urged Abelard to catch up. Jeddrick and Kineta had been riding with their leader but backed off upon sensing the seriousness in Halt's demeanour. "Are you alright?" he asked the much younger man.

"I'm fine."

The answer was cold and bitter. His tone of voice betrayed the lie. "You love her."

"I _loved_ her. I can't love someone who is in line with the Sunrise Warriors. She betrayed both of us."

"So you easily accept that she kidnapped the princess?"

Liam blinked several times. "Lina has always been eccentric to people who don't know her very well, but I know the real her. She has a reason for everything. She is always analyzing and replaying details in her head but when it comes to action she doesn't think. She just does. She can come up with brilliant plans other people can carry out but she is always the one who takes the most complex problem because she handles fast-paced situations extremely well. If your princess was being forced somewhere it was because Lina wanted her to go that way. What other reason is there other than she was helping them kidnap her?"

Halt nodded. "That's a good point." His Ranger mind, however, was already working. He hadn't seen it before but now that he talked it out with someone who knew Lina better than anyone else present new ideas were forming. "If I remember correctly, the only reason you organized these rebels is because she asked you to help her do it before she staged her death."

"Yes. So?"

"So why would she ask you to do this if she was truly lined up with the Sunrise Warriors?"

Liam blinked several times. "Perhaps she was testing my loyalty and didn't mean for me to take it so far."

"It is a pretty far test to run for so small a reason. Is it in her character to do such things?"

After a long pause Liam shook his head. "No. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that for now all we can believe is that she kidnapped Princess Royal Cassandra but there is information we have yet to receive."

If he found Lina he'd have no choice but to arrest her, but Halt could not allow anyone to kill her. Not without interrogation. There was more to be learned. He needed to know the whole truth before any sentencing could be carried out.

Will left Crowley to join Alyss. "What's got you?" his should-be fiancé asked.

"I don't think Lina kidnapped Evanlyn."

"But Crowley said…"

"There's got to be more. She sparked a rebellion within the Sunrise Warriors. She didn't attempt to kill any Rangers even though she was at the Gathering. She hid out with Halt and Pauline for three months. They would have seen past her in that time."

"I can't see any other reason for her treating Evanlyn roughly and forcing her out of the castle rather than to a safe room other than she aided the Warriors. Can you?"

"No but that doesn't mean there isn't one."

* * *

The midwife deemed Evanlyn and her baby just fine. Jarra's smooth gait had saved them. lina felt relieved. She was sure Duncan would have either banished or executed her if they weren't. Lina shuttered at the thought of being banished from a country she actually wanted to be in. She had friends in other places. She could go to Toscana or Nihon-Ja if Araluen didn't work out. She could even go to Arrida, where she had once secured and returned fine stolen horses for a powerful tribe...or Francia, where she'd had to lay low in its capitol city for several weeks once and to survive she'd dressed in bright clothing and posed as a dancer. One could make enough to support themselves in Francia's cities by dancing in the streets.

However, in each of those places she barely had a chance at a real life she'd love. In Arrida she'd just race Jarra. In Toscana she'd tutor some rich man's children in languages. In Nihon-Ja she'd probably go to work for a man there she once knew but still highly respected. They were all lives she could live with but she wanted a life where she could make a difference.

Being on the Special Task Force just…fit. Lina felt desperate to make it work.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, today at work the power went out and instead of taking a nap when I got home I edited Lost. Enjoy the posting spree.**

Saberin: Intense? Yep :)

Raider: From what I can gather, Gallica is part of medieval France, yes. Francia is what I created to make up the 1/3 of modern-day France that doesn't seem to be covered by Flanagan.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Will let the information play in his head over and over as they rode into Wesley Village towards Redmont Castle. Lina had plenty of opportunity to make a devastating blow to them and hadn't. Instead she'd strengthened them, even willingly handing over instructions to make a useful poison. It made no sense for her to not be on their side.

They went to Halt's apartment where Pauline had returned home and greeted them with enthusiasm and a pot of coffee. They were supposed to be warning Baron Arald and Sir Rodney but for now the fresh coffee was too good to refuse.

"Where is Lina?" Pauline asked as she filled mugs.

"She has been charged with kidnapping Princess Cassandra," Halt told her. He said the words quickly so he could get them out without wavering. Pauline dropped a mug. Shards of colored glass and hot coffee went everywhere. Alyss moved silently to clean it up.

"What?" Pauline gasped.

"There's something going on we don't know, but the fact is she was seen ushering Evanlyn away from Castle Araluen in a particularly rough manner while Crowley was fending off Hibernian attackers."

"So…she could sitting in the Castle Araluen dungeons waiting for a sure death sentence while we all just sit here drinking coffee and you don't have all the information? What's wrong with all of you?" Pauline's face went pale and her forehead creased with worry.

"The kidnapping was successful, Pauline," Halt said calmly. "Nobody knows where either of them are." Pauline went to Horace.

"There's got to be more to this. They'll both be found. I won't let Halt rest until they are."

"Thank you," he whispered politely. Will studied his friend. Horace seemed empty not knowing if Evanlyn was safe or not.

"Are you alright?" Will asked once everyone was busy doing…whatever it was they needed to do.

"She's my wife, Will, and she's pregnant."

"You don't think Lina was with the others do you?"

"I don't know, but either way I really hope they are together. Even if Lina is a rebel she'd take care of Cassie." Horace couldn't help remembering that night he kept watch with Lina. It seemed like ages ago but her sincerity when asking about his family still struck him. Genuine sincerity wasn't something orphans in a ward saw much of growing up.

* * *

"ou er gud 'ina," the giant said. Lina lowered the bow Malcolm had given her and stared at him.

"You are good, Lina?" she translated unsurely. He nodded. "Thank you, Trobar. You are kind." She sat down and went at the wooden bow with her saxe. The bow was a worn leftover from nobody-knew-what. Malcolm had picked it up in the woods who-knew-how long ago and Lina had been trying to repair it since her arrival.

"ou 'ine too."

She smiled at the dog weaving around Trobar's feet. "That one is Shadow, yeah?" Trobar nodded. "Ebony's mother?" The giant nodded again. Lina smiled. "Thank goodness you name them." She pointed at the dog on the far side of the field. The dog was in some form of harness and practically led a blind man around. "That is…Starry?"

"S'arie," Trobar confirmed.

Lina smiled. "You are wonderful with animals. Why don't you do it for a living?"

"o'body 'ikes me. "ey scarred of me."

"Surely if people knew how good you were with animals they would hire you on. Look at what you did with Shadow's puppies."

There had been five. One was Will's Ebony. One Trobar had trained to lead a blind man around. Two were good hunting dogs, one of which Lina hoped to buy off him should she find a permanent place in Araluen. The last went with Malcolm when he healed someone. The dog would lay next to the sick or injured person while Malcolm worked and kept them calm.

"'ou er ver 'ice 'ina," Trobar told her, "I 'ike 'ou."

"I like you too."

Lina stood up once she'd made the adjustments to the bow. She shot another arrow.

"'et-er?" Trobar asked. Lina looked over.

"Better?" she translated. Trobar nodded. "Better," she agreed.

"How's it coming?" someone behind them asked. Trobar turned around. Lina knocked another arrow.

"Go back inside, Evanlyn, you are supposed to be resting."

"'est 'ere," Trobar offered. He pointed to a chair next to a shed several meters away. "I 'et fer 'ou."

"What did he say?" Evanlyn whispered as Trobar jogged off.

"He said, 'rest here' and then he said he'd get that chair for you," Lina translated, "And for the record I'm against you being outside."

She let the arrow fly. It jammed into a tree trunk far away. "I'm tired of being inside," Evanlyn whined. "I can rest just as well out here."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes."

Evanlyn settled in the chair Trobar returned with. "Thank you," she told him.

Trobar just nodded at her. He avoided speaking when he could. Shadow pawed Evanlyn's leg until she gave the dog attention.

"Interesting," Lina said. She couldn't let the opportunity go by.

"What?"

"You attract dogs."

"I don't mind attracting Shadow. She's a sweetheart."

"What is your excuse for Horace?"

Evanlyn glared at first but a smiled spread over her face once Trobar laughed. Lina smiled and shot another arrow. She'd been aiming for a high branch. It curved sharply mid-air and nosedived into a bush.

"I just can't get any more range out of this thing."

The arrow met the bush and a groan escaped it. The three stared as the figure of a man slumped over. Lina recognized the fitted green cloak. "Trobar get Evanlyn back inside," Lina ordered quickly, "Get everyone to safety."

"What about you?" Evanlyn asked as Trobar lifted her.

"I already told you. I'm better than they say."

In Hibernia, throughout all the warring kingdoms, there was a story of a beautiful slave girl with raven hair who danced for her Skandian owners. Folklore swore she was from Arrida, perhaps Persia. She'd been sent to dance for King Bryan of Fir Bolg, one of the direct enemies of Dun Kilty. The Sunrise Warriors had deemed King Bryan too corrupt to make peace with and ordered him dead. That, and he fraternized with Skandians. The beautiful slave girl danced before King Bryan and Jarl Gregor during a very private dinner. The lords sent all their servants and guards away for the dance.

The slave girl gained fame by pulling two knives that had been cleverly hidden in her costume and silencing the two highly corrupt men forever. She then disappeared so swiftly that she was nowhere to be found by the time the two were found by servants bringing desert less than an hour later. They said the slave girl had taken out two highly guarded men and was very cunning to have done so...only, Lina hadn't just killed them. She'd also slipped slow-acting poison to both their equally corrupt heirs, the captain of the Fir Bolg Royal Guard, and made the Skandian group so sick they were unable to travel for three months. She never bragged about the extra accomplishments. They'd just make her a bigger target.

Lina pulled up the hood of her own cloak and grabbed the arrows she'd made. Trobar slammed the door shut behind the last refugee. Lina scaled a tree and drew an arrow. She shot at every movement she saw but soon they were storming. Lina kept shooting and cursed as she realized she couldn't hold them.

"Get the princess! Find Cassandra! Find her! Kill whoever crosses you!"

Lina's heart sped as she saw Trobar coming out the door. "No!" she shouted. She let herself fall. Her mind raced for a solution to this mess. "No, stop! By order of Nerilina! By order of Nerilina, I say stop!"

They all turned on her. "Nerilina?" their leader said in shock. "You are alive?"

"These people are my friends. How dare you invade their home!"

"They are hiding the Araluen princess. We aim to take her."

"The only princess here is me."

"Fools! She is in line with the Araluens!" someone shouted.

"What?" the leader asked coldly. He stared at Lina. Lina suddenly recognized him.

"Tao," she said coldly. The bitter wannabe lover from teenage years. There was no way she could convince him she was loyal to them. He harboured too many bitter feelings towards her.

"Put her in chains. Find the Araluen princess and kill whoever stands in your way."

Lina had no choice but to allow them to lock her in chains peacefully. Fighting would only get people hurt. Evanlyn came out to stand next to Trobar with Shadow at her heels. "Don't Trobar," she said firmly as he raised a rake. "They will kill you."

Lina's heart broke as she watched them force Evanlyn onto a horse. Tao mounted it and put his arms around her. He let his palm rest on her rounded stomach before taking the reins. It sickened Lina. Evanlyn looked to her desperately. Lina felt herself being lifted onto a horse and a boy she didn't know mounted behind her. The horses were urged into full speed. Jarra threw her head and reared in the pen. Lina closed her eyes as she saw her beloved horse kick at the fence. Trobar ran to Jarra. Lina had given Jarra the signal that made Trobar her friend several days ago, but still she worried.

"This isn't right," Lina told the rider holding her on the horse. Her mind had finished its race and she knew the only way they could get free was to sway loyalties. This would be a difficult task, she knew. "You are taking a pregnant woman. We were taught to value the life of a child and you're endangering that one. You should be happy with just me."

"It is just orders," the rider told her with no emotion.

"Whose orders? Ghazi? Sardar?"

The rider shook his head. "They come from Leader. Ghazi was killed for betraying us two days ago. Sardar went back to Hibernia to escort replacement forces."

"No," Lina whispered. Her underlying mission in coming to Araluen was to gain allies that would end the Sunrise Warriors. She aimed to end their practice of using children in battle by ending them. Coming to Araluen, meeting Halt, and aiding her uncle's new homeland had been a means of doing it. 'Replacement forces' would no doubt be half-trained children. She herself had been a 'replacement force' in the past. It was what landed her in Nihon-Ja for three years. The rider put a dark bag over her head.

* * *

Will woke with a start. The rebel camp set up close enough to his cabin he, Alyss, Liam, Jeddrick, and Kineta could stay in it. Alyss and Kineta took the apprentice bedroom. Liam and Jeddrick had slept on the floor of the main room. Will could hear them still snoring softly. One of the girls in the other room rolled in her sleep. He, however, sensed something was wrong. He went to the window and could see dark figures outside. He may think it was a shadow if he had not memorized such shadows throughout the night over his years.

"Great," Will muttered. He dressed quickly and strung his bow. He went outside and counted fifteen shadows inching towards the tents. He went back inside the cabin, kicking Liam and Jeddrick awake. "We're under attack," he whispered to them. Liam got to his feet quickly and moved straight to the girls' room to rouse Kineta while Jeddrick strung their bows. The assailants reached the tents but there was no sense in alerting the rebels. Whomever kept watch had alerted the camp swiftly and already people were spilling from tents with weapons.

It was a quick victory. They lost only two casualties and every Sunrise Warrior was pinned with arrows. "Go get Crowley, Halt, and Horace from the castle," Will told Alyss as she came outside. She nodded after a brief glance to the bodies and went for Visola.

"This was a suicide mission," Liam sighed as he examined the dead Warriors. "The oldest one here can't be more than twenty."

"Why would they do this?" Kineta asked.

"Thirty-five left give or take," Jeddrick announced. "Where are they?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Spree 2**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Lina hit the ground hard as she was shoved from the horse. The bag was yanked off her head. Lina rolled so that she sat upright. "You are all cowards for kidnapping a pregnant woman," she shouted loudly. She saw Evanlyn lying nearby and moved to be near her.

"Shut up Nerilina. You betrayed us," the Warrior closest to her spat. The young man looked familiar. Lina had probably had a class or two with him, but not enough for her to remember his name.

Lina leaned down. "Evanlyn? Are you alright?"

"I can feel it kicking."

Like Lina, Evanlyn's hands were bound behind her back. There was nothing either could do. Lina had heard stories of the Araluen princess's strength but now hormones made her appear weak. To Lina's surprise, Tao overheard them. "What did you call her?" he demanded of Lina. "That's Cassandra."

"Her name is Evanlyn," Lina snapped at him with as much confidence and authority she could muster while bound. "She is an innocent Araluen citizen who was seeking help from the healer for a difficult pregnancy and you kidnapped her. I have value. She doesn't. Turn her loose." It was the first lie that entered her mind. Past experience told Lina those were always best if she could keep them consistent.

Tao motioned for two women nearby to search Evanlyn. Lina silently prayed she had nothing to mark her Cassandra on her. She didn't. Lina closed her eyes in thanks.

"We can't turn her loose. She's seen us," Tao said firmly. "The school always needs new students. You can have your life until that child is born. Then, you will be killed and the child will become one of us."

They watched as the Sunrise Warriors went to make a fire and start a meal. "Lay down," Lina told Evanlyn. "You really are supposed to be resting."

"In the most comfortable way possible, right?" Evanlyn laughed weakly. "How are we going to get out of this?"

"I'll think of something."

"I thought you didn't think that you just did."

"Shut up."

 **Ranger's Apprentice**

"Eleven were killed or taken captive in the kidnapping so their number is down to roughly twenty-five," Crowley said as he mentally did the math after Liam's report.

"Twenty-four," Halt corrected him. Crowley shook his head.

"I'm sorry but we have to count Lina as a rebel."

"We have to find them," Horace said with urgency. "Cassie is…"

"We know Horace," Halt assured him softly. "We know."

"They wanted us to come here. We were played," Will said as he began thinking through the situation.

"So where would the others be?"

"Is there a secluded place two days' ride or less near here? A place the Warriors could set up camp without raising alarm?" Liam asked. Crowley, Halt, and Will all exchanged nervous glances.

"Lina told us they'd been shadowing Rangers since before the Gathering," Halt cursed.

"How do we know she was honest?" Crowley asked skeptically.

"It's a start and it makes logical sense," Will put in. "We might as well go. Remember when we first went for the Gathering, Halt? Lina found the Gathering Grounds by tracking. We have to change them after this anyway."

"Alright let's get going then," Crowley sighed. "Everyone mount up. We're going to the Ranger Corps Gathering Grounds."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Spree 3**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

The hood came off again. Lina blinked at the setting sun. They were smart to block her vision as they traveled. It would keep her from retracing their steps. However, just because she couldn't get free efficiently didn't mean she couldn't get free. Lina kept watching for opportunities to make her move and get out. There were plenty, but she refused to leave without Evanlyn. That detail complicated her plans.

"Time to have some fun," Tao barked cruelly. He yanked Lina from the ground and shoved her between two poles. He tied a rope around the chain that bound her wrists and freed one of them simply so he could bind her in front. Someone pulled the rope through a pulley swinging from the crossbar at the top of the two poles so that her hands went over her head. They tugged until her feet hung a half-inch from the ground. Lina quickly grabbed the rope so she held herself up rather than the chains that would surely scar her wrists.

Evanlyn sat with wide eyes under a lean-to someone had built. Lina kept her eyes on Tao. He disappeared for a few moments before returning with a whip.

"No!" Evanlyn shouted.

"Be quiet," Lina yelled at her. Evanlyn shifted uncomfortably with wide eyes. Lina tried to find a way out but there was none. She swallowed hard. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

"It is time for your interrogation Nerilina," Tao laughed. "First question, why did you stage your own death?"

Lina kept her jaw tense and tight. The whip cracked. It wrapped around her torso, cutting at her dress and bodice. The leather unraveled from her body. Lina could feel blood seeping through the cuts.

"Why did you stage your death?"

"Because the Sunrise Warriors are bastards with no honor," Lina shouted back. The whip cracked. This time the lash sank into her back. Lina gritted her teeth and prepared herself for another blow.

"Poor Yudai was distraught, you know. He killed himself trying to stop us from carrying out our mission. He led several others astray. They were all dealt with."

"Liar."

The lash encircled her bound legs. Lina involuntarily jerked. She lost her grip and dangled by her wrists. The metal cut into her skin.

"He is dead, Nerilina. You killed him. Now, next question, who did you run to here? Your uncle, Halt? He is as much a traitor as you."

"Halt is not a traitor."

The whip cracked. There were no more questions. Tao lashed and lashed. Lina wasn't sure when they stopped but she came to on the ground. Someone carried her back to the lean-to.

"We will continue this tomorrow," Tao's voice barked. Lina made no noise until she heard Evanlyn speak.

"They are all gone," Evanlyn assured her.

"Are you alright?" Lina asked. Talking was difficult.

"I'm better than you."

"If they bring water you drink most of it."

Evanlyn nodded. Lina could feel consciousness leaving her. "You are one tough woman, Lina."

Lina smiled as widely as she could manage. "Sorry you…I…"

"You saved my child and me. This couldn't have been avoided."

Evanlyn said something else too, but Lina didn't hear it.

* * *

"We should restock first," Crowley said as they prepared to travel again. "We need to make sure everyone is ready for a fight the moment we get there."

"Baron Arald will see to that," Halt assured him. They took a half day to resupply and regroup. They burned the fifteen Sunrise Warrior bodies and prepared to leave. Will grabbed Alyss' hand and pulled her to the side.

"I want you to stay here," he told her. "It will be dangerous. All that is left is a fight. There isn't much use for a Courier and I don't want you in battle."

"Will Treaty if you think I am just going to stand by and let you men do the fighting think again."

"Alyss, you are useless in this kind of battle and you know it."

Alyss held her head high. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

Will kissed her. She kissed him back. He held her tightly for a few moments. "Alyss, would you marry me?" he asked.

"How will I describe that one to Lady Pauline? 'Oh yes Lady Pauline, he was very romantic. He told me I was useless and then popped the question right there. How thoughtful of him.'"

Will sighed. "You aim to marry me one day, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why won't you accept my proposals?"

"You have to ask me in a very special way, Will Treaty. Keep trying."

Alyss spun and walked away before excitement inside her overtook her words and she accepted the proposal. She wanted to wait until the right time to tell him yes. It didn't feel right that moment.

Halt came out and touched his former apprentice's shoulder. "You just keep messing up, don't you?" he said.

"Women," Will sighed as he mounted Tug.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Spree 4. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Lina endured another lashing the next morning followed by several kicks and punches during 'interrogation'. Formally, this sort of beating was far from what they were taught. Informally, it was encouraged. Lina had used fear, physical pain, and lies to get what she wanted from her captives before but never would she do what Tao did to her. It was too inhuman and cruel. Even the other Warriors disagreed with her treatment but they were too fearful and brainwashed to stand up to him. Perhaps if given the chance Lina could use her trials to sway them. Evanlyn was given adequate food and water to Lina they gave just enough water to keep her alive. They knew she was trained for endurance and knew how good she was at it. That particular teacher used her as an example far too often. They'd decided to put her through the ultimate test.

"Time for lashings again," Tao laughed manically.

* * *

The Rangers led the way to the Gathering Grounds. Thanks to Lina's lesson what seemed so long ago, Halt and Will easily identified the hooves of Hibernian horses. The Sunrise Warriors stayed towards the back so that their horses wouldn't mess up the trail. Liam came up beside them.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. The Rangers stopped and listened. There was a whip lashing at a victim who gave no response.

"Evanlyn!" Horace gasped. He began to urge Kicker forward but Halt and Crowley stopped him.

"Be smart," Halt warned. He looked back at Alyss. "You stay towards the back and keep your medical kit handy."

Alyss nodded and swung Visola around towards the rear of the group. She had collected three of the Sunrise Warriors' medical kits behind her saddle. Alyss had come to adore Visola. The Hibernian horses would indeed make excellent Courier horses.

Crowley rode ahead and peered through the trees. He backed his horse and motioned for Halt, Will, Horace, Liam, and Kineta to join him.

"Alright," the commandant whispered, "We're going to divide into three groups. Horace, Liam, and Kineta, you three will be leaders. Halt, Will, and I will act as guides. Halt, you take Liam and go around to the north side. Will, you and Horace go around to the east side. Kineta and I will take the west. Get there as fast as possible. Surprise by silence isn't probable so we'll take surprise by speed. The moment your individual groups are clear to attack, go in with full force. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

Halt waited for Liam to gather his portion and then led the way down the paths. Abelard kept up a steady, swift lope he could hold for hours over the difficult terrain. The dark horses followed nicely. He stopped in a clearing so that they could regroup. The Gathering Grounds were just twenty more meters through an overgrown trail past the thicket. They could charge it with no problems.

Will led his group back the way they'd come and then hit a sharp left. He found the most direct trail to his section and took it. Just before the trees broke, he pulled Tug to a stop. The camp was obviously built up by people who knew the grounds would be empty for a year. They were on the backside of it. He could hear the whip cracking towards the middle. He could even see the frame from which they'd strung their victim up.

Crowley could see Halt and Will regrouping. A few of the rebels saw them, too…only it was too late. Will's group tore through first. Halt's was just a half second behind. Crowley looked over his shoulder and waited until the last few rebels in his group had come through.

"Give the word Kineta," Crowley said.

"We don't give words," Kineta replied. She sank her heels into her mare and the beast lunged forward. Her group followed without hesitation. Crowley nudged his own horse to follow them and made a mental note of the tactic.

Will circled the camp with his bow. He shot at anyone wearing the fitted green coats. Then he saw the whipping victim. Bloody, beaten, and unconscious, Lina swung a few inches from the ground by her bound wrists. Will let an arrow fly in her direction. The rope stringing her up snapped. She fell to the ground in a heap. Will saw Evanlyn chained up underneath a lean-to. One of the rebels moved towards her with a knife. Will nocked another arrow but Horace made it to the would-be attacker first.

It ended almost too quickly. Everyone had been so caught up in watching the lashing of Lina they hadn't had time to arm themselves properly. Twelve casualties on the pro-Araluen side and not one of them Will knew personally. He sighed with relief. He could see Crowley working to free Evanlyn while Horace held her close to his chest. Halt knelt next to Lina's body. Will walked towards them slowly. He let out a relieved sigh when he heard her speak.

"Am I in trouble with the king?" Lina whispered as Halt picked the locks binding her wrists and ankles. Her swollen eyes could only open in slits.

"Yes," he told her honestly.

"Can it wait until I'm stronger?"

Will noticed Alyss walking towards them. Halt turned his attention to her. "Go get the medical kits and a lot of water. Get some alcohol too, if you can find any."

Alyss nodded. "Right away," she promised. Halt pushed Lina's sticky hair away from her face.

"Yes," he told his fugitive niece.

Will knelt next to them. The lash marks had torn her skin like paper. Bruises and swelling proved she had endured hand-to-hand beatings as well as the whip. "I really don't think she kidnapped Evanlyn," Will whispered to Halt.

"What?" Lina struggled to ask.

"It can wait," Halt told her firmly. Kineta came over and knelt down.

"I can tend her," she offered. She took Alyss' kit and set to work.

Two other female former rebels stood nearby. They obviously wanted to help. Halt nodded and pulled Will back. The Hibernian girls along with Alyss concentrated on tending her. Lina gritted her teeth and groaned as they poured liquor Alyss found in a decorated tent on her open wounds. Kineta sewed her up. Will couldn't bear to watch. Instead he turned to see Halt go to Crowley. The two spoke in low voices. He joined Horace and the now-free Evanlyn. Horace sat behind her so that she leaned into him. Both of them kept their hands on Evanlyn's stomach.

"She didn't kidnap me," Evanlyn said the moment Will sat beside them. "She saved me. She saved me and the baby."

"I think the charges will be dropped without much difficulty," Will assured her. Alyss wiped her hands on her skirt as she joined them.

"I couldn't manage to stay longer," she admitted. "It's like…it is like someone shredded silk into ribbons only it is her skin. I can't…she is…"

Will wrapped his arms around her.

"How does a person survive something like that?"

Evanlyn looked down at her stomach. "She lied to them consistently. They kept asking her if I was the princess or not and she swore I wasn't. Even though they did those things to her she protected us...I thought she'd die so many times..."

Horace tightened his grip on his wife. "It's over now," he assured her.

"Lina!"

They jerked their gazes to Liam. He had been busy detaining survivors he just now realized Lina was there. The girls had managed to get Lina into a clean brown shift slightly too big for her frame and had moved on to washing blood from her hair. Her eyes were closed but upon Liam shouting her name they opened back to slits.

"Lina," Liam said again once he was kneeling by her. He tightly squeezed her hand as he knelt next to her.

Alyss laid her head on Will's shoulder. "We are so stupid. How did we ever believe she was in line with the Sunrise Warriors?"

Will kissed her cheek. "Alyss will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me, Alyss. I want us to have our own family. We won't know when something like that will happen to us."

Alyss looked back at Liam and Lina. Lina had passed out, her strength finally emptied. Liam held her against his chest as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Alright," she finally answered. "I will."

Will's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really. Will Treaty, I will marry you."

Horace and Evanlyn beamed as Will, unashamed, kissed his future bride. Horace decided it'd be a good time to kiss Evanlyn. The royal couple was interrupted by a small resistance against Horace's hand that still rested on Evanlyn's very swollen middle. "Was that..." he trailed as he smiled wider. Evanlyn leaned more heavily into his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the posting spree!**

Alex the Rogue: Massive backyard: Nice. Massive backyard maintenance: um...

Guest (who I kind of suspect is Saberin): ...are you Saberin?

The Gold Patronus: Lost is officially 100% edited :) The only reason I don't put it all up now is so I can have some time to get a head start editing Found. I bet you remember more as it goes on to the 'newer' stories. You know...when everyone started shipping Scout with various men. As a writer that had to be the most fun thing to watch in the reviews when it was happening last time :)

Raider: Yay for a power outage indeed! So long as it stays at work and not my house :P

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"So," Halt's rough voice said behind them. Will and Alyss stopped kissing to look up at him. "One kid is an inch from death and the other two are engaged. What exactly am I to tell Pauline?"

"Are you calling Lina, Alyss, and me your kids?" Will asked.

Halt nodded. "It is about time we just admitted it."

Will and Alyss looked to each other blankly. Alyss had vague memories of her true parents even though it had been a long time since she began thinking of Pauline as a second mother. Will had no memory of his parents and felt overwhelmed with emotion. He stood and threw his arms around Halt. Halt hugged him back. Alyss smiled at the father-son scene. It was the most emotion she'd ever seen either one of them display so publically…including when they kissed their respective ladies after a long journey.

"Let's go home," Halt told them.

Halt, Will, Horace, Evanlyn, Alyss, Liam, and Lina traveled slowly at a pace that would take them quite a few weeks. Kineta and Jeddrick led the rebels behind Crowley to the local Ranger homes to spread news. Unfortunately, orders were orders and Crowley had no choice but to officially put Lina under arrest before taking off...however the Rangers were notorious for finding ways around the law. The commandant charged Halt and Will with escorting her to Castle Araluen for sentencing. Liam and Alyss carried Lina on a stretcher between their horses, who were the most equal in height among the horses, until she was able to sit behind Liam and sleep with her head on his back. She spent a lot of time sleeping. The blood loss had taken its toll.

Evanlyn rode with Horace. He'd tossed a blanket over his saddle so she would be comfortable. His arms were just long enough to embrace her swollen form and hold the reins. Will rode next to Alyss so they could talk about their wedding. There was no doubt Horace and Evanlyn would be in it, but they thought maybe, just maybe, Liam and Lina should be included too. Lina was, after all, like their sister now. Liam didn't want anything to do with it, but that was just because he claimed he couldn't dance the way Lina could. He warned Alyss (while Lina was sleeping) to have the wedding before Lina regained her full strength so she wouldn't be upstaged on the dance floor. Alyss only laughed.

"I think I can handle it."

Will suggested Horace and Evanlyn be their Patron-Sponsors. The Araluens shared a good laugh and explained the story behind the role to Liam. Pauline's clever title had caught on throughout the kingdom of Araluen and now all weddings included someone of wealth making a speech and giving an expensive gift.

As they neared Castle Araluen, Horace rode ahead with Evanlyn. They hoped she could smooth any last creases over about Lina's arrest before they arrived...and Horace wanted her to be fully examined after making such a journey. Halt had Will and Alyss take the lead. They stayed a few turns ahead. Halt fell back with Liam and Lina. Lina, surprisingly, was awake.

"We're almost there," he told them. He reached over and tucked Lina's hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak," she answered honestly.

"We can put off entering the city a couple of days if you need them."

"No. This needs to be straightened out as soon as possible."

Halt realized her determination was back. She fought the urge to sleep now. While she needed rest, he was glad she had the energy to fight her own recovery. It was a huge step. "Liam, do you trust Kineta handled everything for the rebels?"

Liam had stepped down as leader shortly after the battle. He and Lina hoped to start a new Araluen life. The others, after making rounds with Crowley, aimed to ride to Castle Araluen in hopes of gaining favor with Duncan and being sent back to Hibernia with credentials stating they had turned on the Sunrise Warriors. They should have reached the castle about the same time as Horace and Evanlyn. "I trust Kineta with my life. She'll do well."

The city came into view. They caught up with Will and Alyss and together they rode the rest of the way.

"Sorry Liam," Halt said, "You will have to wait here with Alyss."

"Understood," Liam replied even though he obviously hated letting Lina leave his arms. Halt pulled his niece's arm over his shoulders to steady her steps.

"Once we're finished here you need to sleep in a proper bed and get proper care."

"Yes Mother," Lina chided in a grateful tone. They went to Duncan's court. The king sat on his throne with Evanlyn at his side. Horace stood next to his wife resting his hand on her shoulder. Halt hadn't counted the weeks traveled but it seemed Evanlyn's stomach stuck out substantially more than he remembered.

"My king," Halt said formally. He eyed Duncan's advisors and secretaries. Some stared at Lina with admiration. Others glared at her with distrust. "This is Princess Nerilina of Clonmel. I believe you have been given recent reports of her."

"Yes," Duncan said. He stood and went directly to Lina. "You saved my daughter and grandchild. I thank you."

"Is the kidnapping dropped?" Lina asked bluntly. Duncan nodded.

"Cassie told us everything. We're in your debt, Lina. What do you want for a reward? I'll give you anything I can."

It was a dangerous promise for a king to make. Lina didn't hesitate. "I want my friend Liam to be granted Araluen citizenship."

"Done. What else?"

"Mm…"

Lina fell heavily into Halt. He caught and steadied her.

"My king," Halt went on for Lina once he realized her eyes were closed and her head and shifted to his shoulder. She still carried most of her own weight but if she stayed up much longer that would change. "Lina has suffered a great deal the past several weeks. She needs rest and medical attention.

"I can see that," Duncan said. "My personal physician is on hand and there has been a room prepared for her. However, we have one more matter to discuss. Lina? Are you still awake?" Duncan was gentle as he spoke to Lina...as though she were a child and not a highly trained and naturally gifted warrior.

Lina opened her eyes. She wouldn't last much longer. Halt shifted so he took most of her weight.

"Nerilina there is a man who traveled a great distance to see you."

Duncan gave a signal and Sean came into the room. Lina's eyes widened at first but she was too tired for any more emotion to play out. "You're here to charge me," Lina whispered.

"No," her cousin said. "I'm here to see for myself that you're alive." He wrapped his arms around her. Halt broke away. Sean took her weight easily. "I thought you were dead, Lina."

"Sorry to disappoint."

Halt stepped in, reaching for her arm. Though he knew Sean wouldn't harm her she clearly didn't share the same belief. She'd suffered enough without experiencing childhood fears.

"No. Uncle Ferris told me you and Aunt Finley died. I just recently learned the truth. I came as soon as I got the message."

"Why?"

"Lina, I found the warrants against you a year ago. They have been ripped up. You are the rightful queen of Hibernia. If you want the throne it is yours."

Lina swayed as she frowned. Sean and Halt both stepped in to steady her.

"I would rather be lashed all over again than take a throne."

Halt beamed with approval.

"Sean," Halt cut in after, again, seeing the weakness in his niece, "I hate to break this up but Lina will be on the floor soon if she doesn't find a bed."

"Of course," Sean nodded. "This can wait until tomorrow."

A groan erupted from the throne. Everyone looked up at Evanlyn. She'd doubled over in her chair. Horace knelt next to her with his hand on her stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Baby's coming," Evanlyn squeaked.

"I'll get the midwife," Horace said firmly. Evanlyn grabbed his hand.

"No, I need you…oh…"

Almost everyone rushed to her side. Halt and Sean stayed with Lina. "Come on," Halt said, "Lina, by the time you wake you can hold the baby."

Sean lifted Lina up and carried her. She was beyond walking. They went out to where Alyss and Liam waited.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: First chapter with the new screen name. What do you all think? In other news, I'm again looking for oneshot requests. Anyone?**

Saberin: I knew it! I'm mostly doing grammar checks, but every now and then I'll slip something in. When I wrote these (especially the first stories) I had to take days-long breaks in writing and now editing it straight through I've noticed a few discrepancies. There are a few minor details I changed because I thought the new ones would be better, but as far as plot changes? Eh, not really.

The Gold Patronus: Luckily I got to do a lot of editing today :) Lost will be wrapping up quickly now.

To All New Readers: Scout and Daniel will be entering your lives with Story 2 (called Found). Last chance to share your predictions of who they are!

Raider: Update granted!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. My current song obsession Uptown Funk**

""King Sean?" Liam realized with confusion. Having missed the events in the throne room he became defensive. "Lina's not going to hurt you. Please, don't harm her…she doesn't want a throne…you don't have to…"

"I am her cousin, you know," Sean told him. "You must be Liam."

"Look if you are here to claim my arrest…"

"If I recall, the warrants are for a Captain Yudai. You are Liam."

Liam smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"No," Halt told Liam. "Lina got you Araluen citizenship before she passed out. You are King Duncan's subject now."

"Pity," Sean sighed. "Hibernia could have found a place for you in the military."

"The medical wing is this way," Halt said with authority, realizing Lina had finally involuntarily fallen asleep.

* * *

Horace sat with his head down and his hands gripping his chair so tight his knuckles changed color. Duncan sat nearby rigid with worry but still very regal in stance. Even after Lina came to and had a meal, Evanlyn was still in labor. She'd asked for Alyss to be with her and kicked Horace out after he fainted…the fourth time. When Lina woke several hours later Evanlyn was still back there. Evanlyn had caught a glimpse of her waiting outside when a midwife's apprentice delivered fresh water and demanded Lina join her. Alyss and Lina, neither having much experience in such matters, stood on either side of the bed gripping her hands.

Horace, Will, and Duncan were welcomed into the room almost two full days after Lina had been pardoned and Evanlyn had gone into labor. Outside they joked lightly the child was as stubborn as its mother and changed its mind just as often. As the men entered all eyes fell to the tiny baby wrapped in a white blanket in Evanlyn's tired arms.

"Father," Evanlyn said through tears, "Father, Horace, come over here. You too, Will. Come here."

They filed in with puzzled expressions. It wasn't Evanlyn holding a baby that made them curious though. The bundle in Alyss' arms raised eyebrows. "What…" Horace began.

"Twins," Alyss told him simply with a wide smile.

Horace went to Alyss and took the baby from her. "Perfect," he said breathlessly. "They are so small."

"I wanted you to hear the names before they were public," Evanlyn said to her father as he gently took the baby Alyss cradled. "I have William Duncan."

"Looks like you did well sweetheart," Horace said as he tickled little William's cheeks. The baby just slept.

"Sleeps like his father," Will laughed.

"Father you have Rosalina Grace."

"I thought we agreed on Rose Grace," Horace said absently.

"Lina saved her life."

"I like her name. But I still say William will need a less-formal nickname and it won't be 'Will'. Poor child doesn't stand a chance with that."

"Little Will, then."

"With Horace as a father I think one day Little Will will be bigger than me," Will commented as looked around Horace to see the baby.

"Which was born first?" Duncan asked.

"Little Will," the girls answered at the same time.

Halt stuck his head in. "Well, I see you've been caught by surprise."

"Halt! Come meet the children," Horace almost pleaded. Happy tears stung the young knight's eyes. "That's Rosalina and this is Little Will."

"Poor children, one is named after a completely incompetent human being and the other looks like her father."

Horace and Will just smiled. They turned to Lina to share a glance and found her missing.

"Where is Lina? Sean and I have been looking for her," Halt said as Horace and Will realized she wasn't there. Everyone turned to where Lina was…had been sitting. The space was empty.

"Are you sure women can't be Rangers, Halt?" Alyss asked.

* * *

Lina let Liam hold her. He'd paused in the doorway of Evanlyn's room just for a moment and she'd slipped out unnoticed to join him. She hadn't wanted to distract from William and Rosalina.

"You are beautiful," he told her.

"You always say that."

"It's true."

Lina stared into the eyes beneath his thick lashes. "They told me you'd thought I gone back to the Sunrise Warriors."

Liam's eyes gave his heart away. They always had. Her words tore at him. "Lina…it was hard but…"

"I understand," she assured him before kissing him. "But don't let it happen again. You have to trust me."

"Don't worry. I've learned that lesson ten times over." He let his fingers trace one of her scars from the lashing. She had several. "Your body will always remind me that."

"Most of them can be covered."

"You don't have to hide battle wounds from me, my love."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Your love?"

Liam led her to a bench and had her sit down. "It is time I asked."

"Asked what?"

He knelt down. Realization swept Lina's face.

"Oh," she said breathlessly before he took her hand.

"Nerilina, niece of Ranger Halt and Lady Pauline of Araluen, will you marry me?"

Nerilina felt choked. She couldn't form the simple word. Her eyes watered and she made several attempts before finally, "Yes!" came out. She threw herself at him. He caught her and stood. They kissed.

"Well, I suppose I can tell Pauline about two engagements now," Halt said with a smile. He and Sean had come into the garden just in time.

Lina took her lips away from Liam's but their eyes never strayed. "If we didn't want you two to see something you wouldn't," Lina called before pressing her mouth to Liam's again.

"I suppose that was our cue to leave," Sean whispered.

"It was," Liam answered just before pressing his lips to Lina's forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes. It was just a few seconds before his mouth found hers again. Halt and Sean left them alone.

"Why didn't you tell me Ferris got married and had a child?" Halt asked his nephew as they walked. Sean shrugged.

"I thought they were both dead. I thought you were dead, but…they'd been away so long…I just didn't think of it."

"Finley is dead."

"No I'm not."

Halt and Sean jerked away from the response. There, with gray streaks in her dark hair and Lina's pale green eyes, stood Halt's childhood friend. Halt and Sean stared at her speechless.

"Where is Nerilina?" Finley demanded. Sean started to point but Halt slapped his hand down.

"She's having a moment. Speaking of moments, I'd like to have one with you."

Halt took Finley's upper arm and forced her towards a small office he knew wasn't in use.

"You coming, Sean?"

Halt closed the door once all three of them were in the tiny space.

"You have some explaining to do Finley," Halt told her.

"So do you," Finley shot back with her arms crossed. "Everyone thought you were dead."

"Since we are in Araluen and I am now Araluen you get to answer first. Question one, why the hell did you allow all those things to happen to your little girl?"

Finley was taken back. "What?"

"Why did you let Lina begin assassin training at such a young age?"

Finley shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Finley narrowed her eyes. "Because she is you."

"What?"

"Nerilina is you. Ferris is her father, but she acts just like you did. She has the same way of thinking. She has the gaze that never wavers. She could stare down an army. She gets in and out situations others can only dream about. She…she can shoot an arrow with precision beyond the quality of her bow and ride a horse better than her experience should allow. I got her the training to make her strong, but at the end of the day she's you!"

"That would explain why I like her so much then," Halt muttered. "But this doesn't explain why you would put a child through such a life."

"The Sunrise Warriors were the only ones who would take me in. They wanted Nerilina to be queen. I wanted her to be queen. They said they'd only support her if she went through their schooling. Do you know, Halt, how hard it is to marry the identical twin brother of your dead best friend and despise him? Do you know what it is like to have a child with that man and the child act more like your dead friend? I couldn't handle it."

"You chose that marriage and you chose to have a child. You were always strong enough to control your own life. That didn't give you the right to make the child's life hell."

"She turned out good, didn't she?"

"That doesn't matter."

The door swung open. The three looked over to see Liam and Lina. "Nerilina," Finley exclaimed. She took a step forward. Lina shot the woman a disgusted look and mirrored by taking a step back.

"We came to see what the commotion was about," Liam whispered to Sean and Halt.

"Nerilina I…"

Lina continued mirroring by stepping back each time Finley stepped forward. Her eyes had narrowed. Finley took a large step and reached out. Lina jerked her shoulder back out of reach and mirrored the step.

"Lina?" Halt asked softly. Lina spun on her toes and took off sprinting down the hallway. "Liam, go after her."

Liam nodded and ran the way she had. Halt turned his eyes back to Finley.

"She's my daughter," Finley said to Halt. "You've no right…"

"I have every right. She is a grown woman that has no idea what it is like to really have a family. My wife and I have taken her as our own. She secured Araluen citizenship on her own. You are still Hibernian. I'm a Ranger. I have more right to giving orders here than you ever will."

"Your wife?" Finley asked as though he had slapped her. "You married?"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: My new song obsession is Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars.**

Saberin: Thanks for the ideas :)

Alex the Rogue: Will mentoring Halt? Hm...can't get my head around that one.

The Gold Patronus: Yes! I finally changed my screen name :) Yeah, Finley's always stirring up trouble. Have to have SOME drama, after all.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan. My current song obsession Uptown Funk**

"Lina!" Liam gasped once he finally got ahead of her. He stopped and braced himself as she slammed into him with full force. Liam tilted her chin up so her eyes met his. She'd started crying at some point during the chase.

"She…she…" Lina tried to form words between ragged breaths and hot tears.

"Lina calm down."

"She's alive! She's alive and she abandoned me in that hellhole! I did everything for that woman and she's alive!"

They were disturbed by a very unlikely person. King Duncan himself had rounded the corner and come up on their 'private' conversation. Concern flooded his face once he saw Lina's tears. She was quick to wipe them away once she noticed.

"What's going on?" Duncan asked.

"Personal matters, my king," Lina said diplomatically. Duncan put his hand on her shoulder and used his thumb to wipe away a tear she'd missed.

"Be honest with me, Lina."

Lina stared into his eyes. She'd been given the order before. Halt…Liam…long ago Shigeru…those three had always waited until she answered no longer how long the pause. Duncan was different. Instead of waiting, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You saved my daughter and my grandchildren. You saved my Ranger Corps and you have offered skills to better a kingdom you were not brought up in. Now, you need help yourself. What can I do?"

Lina bit her tongue. Nobody had said something like that to her before. Usually her services were silently valued. They preferred she do her job, give her a private thank you if any thanks at all, and then go about their business until they needed her skills again. She could feel her chest rise with anger against Finley and emotion she couldn't quite place for Duncan. She let her eyes dart around as her mind raced. She didn't like the clash of emotion. She wanted to escape.

Lina wasn't sure what happened, but she found herself crying into the King of Araluen's shoulder. His arms felt protective. She'd felt Liam's protectiveness before but this was different. She couldn't quite place it. It was new.

"Liam…Lina…Duncan?" Sean asked as he came upon the scene. "What's…I'm sorry, Duncan. Nobody ever meant for you to be dragged into family matters."

"I'm still a bit confused as to what is going on," Duncan told the Hibernian king. "But this girl, though grown beyond her years, is still young. She needs comfort."

Lina realized she'd been shaking. She quickly composed herself and silently cursed herself for letting so much emotion play out. It wasn't what she was trained to do. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I never meant to lose myself."

"I think you just found yourself," Duncan whispered gently as he released her. Lina went and stood next to Liam so he could keep her from doing something stupid again. "What is going on?" he asked.

"The mother I and everyone else thought dead is here and very much alive," Lina muttered.

"She told us she came to claim you," Sean told Lina gently. "She wants you to return with her to Hibernia and take a place in the court. She wants the two of you to be a family."

"Of course she does, now that I've handled the dirty work for her."

"Lina," Liam whispered in a warning tone. Lina snapped her mouth shut. Halt and Finley rounded the corner and joined the group.

"I know you think little of me," Finley said in Lina's direction, "But I am your mother and as such…"

She didn't have time to finish. Lina was running away again.

"Liam," Halt prompted. He nodded and chased after her.

"Why won't she listen to me?" Finley asked in a frustrated voice. "Why? She is behaving like a child."

"The way I see it," Duncan said with authority, "She is a remarkable young woman who has seen more than most soldiers in her lifetime. My daughter explained her story to me. You'd best have a good excuse for your absence from her life."

"How dare you. Who do you think you are?"

"Finley, meet King Duncan of Araluen," Sean said formally. Halt crossed his arms.

"While you all bicker, I'm going to talk to Lina."

"I'll come too," Finley said. Halt held up his hand.

"You will not. The last thing I need is for her to leave the country altogether. I've become too fond of that girl to allow that."

Halt walked in the direction they'd run. He had to use his Ranger skills to find the couple but he did find them. They stood together in the shadows of the castle walls. Liam held Lina. She was crying again.

"Would you mind giving us a moment?" he asked. Liam let his arms drop so he just held Lina's hands.

"I'll be back," he promised. He kissed her cheek and walked away. Lina stood like a schoolgirl waiting to be lectured with her eyes down and hands folded.

"I don't blame you for running," he told her softly, "But I have to say you aren't one I took to run from conflict."

"I hate her."

"Why?"

"She left me more than once. I thought her death meant she left for good but…it was just another one of her games."

Halt studied his niece. She was such a beautiful young woman, even with scars from saving Evanlyn, and she knew how to fight. Liam was lucky. Halt made a mental note to make sure the boy knew that before their wedding. "You aren't happy that you were lied to. That is understandable. But, Lina, she is your mother…"

"No she isn't. She didn't want to be when I was young and I don't want her to be now."

"Lina all young women need a mother."

"I'll manage."

"I didn't think you could be so bitter."

"Really? Me neither."

Halt shook his head. "You are a very strange girl, Nerilina O'Carrick. Go rest. I'll keep Finley away from you for now but eventually you know you'll have to face her and the sooner the better."

"Thank you," Lina told him.

Halt crossed his arms. "You say 'thank you' quite a bit."

Lina shrugged. "People usually only help if there is something to be gained for them."

"I think families help each other just to help each other. But what do either of us know about families?"

Lina's mouth twisted into the faintest hint of a smile. "Apparently not much."

"Go rest. You're still in recovery."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: No new song obsession at this time. #nofiltershow...yeah, that's the new obsession.**

Alex the Rogue: Hm...I think if we view Halt as a former prince rather than grizzly Ranger...yea, patient is the right word.

Raider: I joined in 08. Back then, Tejana had meaning. Now it doesn't really 'fit' anymore so I decided to change it. Summarizing is always fun :P At this point the events are setting up for the new story. We're on the downhill slide :) As for the running...I've never had the hell beat out of me but wen it comes to being tired post-injury and running...if you're pissed off enough you can do it on adrenaline. A Duncan/Queen oneshot...now that would be interesting to write :) I'm thinking I'll do a string of oneshots soon. Just need to find the time. The next question would be...post them as I write them? Or write them and then post them all at once? Hm...posting sprees are easier with the main story because it's already written...

Saberin: AU? Nope. Maybe when the time comes I'll do some short AUs for the ships that became oh-so-popular but that's a long time from now. As for Lina's being good/vulnerability...remember the oneshot about the Trials when they were all teenagers? Featured her, Liam, Tao, Kineta, Talia, and friends? Thinking of re-doing that one soon just to give the newer readers a clearer picture of the 'why' behind a lot of attitudes...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Will cradled his tiny namesake in the nursery. Evanlyn was still resting so he, Alyss, and Horace gathered on comfortable couches to coo over the babies. Alyss hovered over Horace. He hadn't set Rosalina down since they'd arrived. She hadn't even tried with the Wills. The young Ranger loved Alyss but the bundle in his arms was too precious to hand over just yet.

"Why don't you go pester your future husband over there?" Horace suggested.

"Will, when we have children Horace won't be holding them," Alyss muttered. Will just shrugged.

"So long as we only have one at a time I'm alright with that."

Horace looked down at Rosalina. She'd snuggled close to her father's chest and was sleeping. "How in the world am I supposed to be a good father?"

"You're asking the wrong people. We were in the ward too if you recall," Alyss told him.

"You'll do fine," Will offered once he realized it was a real worry for his friend.

Duncan came in and frowned. "I see I'm too late."

"I don't think even you could pry the children away from them, Your Majesty." Alyss pouted a bit as she spoke.

"Who are their godparents?" Duncan asked Horace.

"Will and Alyss, if they'll accept, are Little Will's. We were hoping to ask Jenny for Rosalina."

"We accept," Will said instantly. Alyss shook her head.

"Only if I can hold one of the babies will we accept."

Horace seemed to genuinely have an inner struggle before he surrendered Rosalina. "Alright. She needs to be changed anyway."

Alyss shrugged and set to work. Will smiled as he watched his fiancée tend the tiny child.

"I see your diplomatic skills are still intact," Duncan laughed.

"I'm going to want her back eventually," Horace told Alyss.

"Be patient."

They all laughed. Halt and Crowley came in at that point.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Crowley told Will and Alyss.

"Thank you," they echoed.

"Liam and Lina are engaged too," Halt announced as he joined. "I'm not going to meddle but I'd advise the four of you plan your weddings relatively close together. I have a feeling each of you have similar guest lists and some will have to travel a great distance."

"That can be arranged," Alyss assured him with a smile.

"That's not all we came to tell you," Crowley said. "We simply thought this was the room you'd all be in. You all need to be aware that Lina's mother is alive and here."

That got their attention. "I thought she was dead?" Will said.

"So did everyone else," Halt replied. "Lina is quite angry with the woman so I wouldn't press her too hard for information."

"What does this mean?" Horace asked. The Rangers shrugged.

"We don't know but it can't be good," Crowley sighed grimly.

* * *

Lina pulled the blankets up to her chest and closed her eyes. She always slept in the same position. She kept one leg tucked so that she could be on her feet as quickly as possible and kept one hand underneath a pillow loosely gripping a saxe knife. The Academy trained students to sleep in such a position the day they were given the knives. Nightwatchers would walk up and down the rows of pallets they'd sleep on for three months and kick anyone who wasn't in the proper position. Eventually their bodies learned to be still and keep a leg tucked unnaturally. She stayed perfectly still. It was part of her training, sure, but Lina had found the concentration of being still the quickest way to get herself to sleep. She could keep watch for hours while staying still with her eyes open but once they closed the same concentration that made her a good scout put her to sleep.

While she was waiting, however, she heard her door open. Whoever the visitor was, they were well trained. The door had been oiled before it opened. The footsteps were light. Had she been asleep she wouldn't have caught it. Lina gripped the saxe knife a bit tighter.

She felt fingers stroke her cheek. They were too soft to be Liam's. She swung long as she opened her eyes and launched herself towards the intruder. She had the cloaked figure pinned in no time. "Name," she demanded, "And it isn't…"

"Nerilina O'Carrick get off me!"

Lina shoved back the hood. "Finley!"

Lina scrambled to her feet.

"I come to see if you are alright and you repay me like that?"

"You shouldn't be here. Didn't they put you under watch?"

"I heard Halt say you were in recovery. Recovery from what?"

"Get out of here."

"Nerilina I am your mother…"

"You were my mother. Now you are just some stranger who turned me over to an assassin's school when I was a child."

Finley crossed her arms. "What are you recovering from?"

Lina set her saxe knife on the bedside table. "That doesn't concern you."

The door opened again. This time it was Liam and Halt. Lina sat down on the bed before they could tell her to get off her feet.

"Did you invite her in here, Lina?" Halt asked gently. Lina shook her head. He grabbed Finley's upper arm and forced her out. Liam shut the door behind them and joined Lina on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Lina nodded. "Want me to stay with you?" Again, Lina nodded. Liam wrapped an arm around her. Together they went back to the bed. He pulled back the blankets. She lay back down and he pulled the blankets up to her chin. "I won't leave until you ask me to," he whispered softly. He kissed her cheek and lay down with her fully dressed on top of the blankets. "But I don't want to find out what your uncle will do if he found us in bed together."

* * *

Halt took Finley to the room he and Will were sharing. Will looked up with curiosity when Halt thrust Finley inside and shut the door behind him. He stood up in anticipation of a struggle but Finley gave none. She just hissed.

"You have no right…"

"I have every right. You are harassing a young woman who doesn't want to see you."

"She is my daughter!"

"You gave up that claim when you turned her over to that academy."

"That was a mistake."

"A mistake you will be the one to pay for, not her. She's suffered enough, can't you see?"

Will met Halt's eyes. He glanced at the door but Halt shook his head.

"You aren't the man I remember," Finley spat with tears in her eyes.

"Probably because I wasn't a man when I left Hibernia. I was a seventeen year old adolescent who was running from his problems." Halt sighed. "Listen Finley, I don't want it to come to this but Lina is a citizen of Araluen now. I am an Araluen Ranger. My job is to keep the peace. If you don't let Lina be I will take action against you. Understood?"

Finley glared at him. "I helped shape that school, despite how big a mistake it was. I want Nerilina back. I will get her back one way or another."

"Lina is grown. She can make her own decisions but as long as she wants it she has my protection."

"When did you find such strength?"

"When I had no other choice but to be strong."

"Very well then."

Finley left the room in fury. Halt turned his eyes to Will. "She didn't notice you were even here."

"I suppose not."

Halt took off his boots. "Follow her. She's up to something and won't be keeping watch for you."

Will got his cloak and laced his boots. "I don't think I've heard you defend someone so passionately before."

Halt shrugged. "That's because you've never heard me defend you before."

Will followed Finley like a cat. She didn't head towards the rooms Duncan allowed common guests to use...the ones he was almost sure she'd been given for her stay. Instead, she went towards the suites used to house official dignitaries and royal company who would no doubt need multiple rooms to entertain guests and house servants. She let herself into one. Will debated going in and decided against it. Instead, he pressed his ear to the door.

"Sean? Are you here?" Finley's voice rang. There was some hushed grumbling before he heard Sean's voice.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I've got an offer for you."

"Somehow I think it is safe to say that I'm not interested in anything you have to give me."

"That Sunrise Warrior Academy in Roscrea doesn't interest you?"

Will could almost see Sean's scowl on the other side of the thick oak door. "That place that turns orphans and unwanted children who need love and a home into killers? No thank you. The moment I return that school will be shut down and the children turned over to wards."

"Very well but the facilities are valuable. I can lead you to the school and you can turn it into training grounds for the best of your best."

"So can a few dozen others."

"Yes, but I can take you to Leader."

Sean paused. "Who is Leader?"

"The man chiefly responsible for the school. Thanks to Liam's little rebels throwing a tantrum there are only two living people who know who Leader is and I am one of them."

"You're lying."

"Go ask your precious cousin. She'll tell you that there is a man out there called Leader."

Sean let the threat settle in. "Alright, Finley. What do you want?"

"I want you to claim my daughter's arrest and haul her back to Clonmel, and then I want you to turn the other way when she mysteriously gets out of prison."

"She'd only hate you more."

"She'll come around one way or another."

"Good point. Guards, come forth."

There was quite a bit of clanking metal as Sean's personal guards joined him in the main room he spoke to Finley in.

"Yes sir?" their captain asked.

"Arrest this woman."

Will was surprised to hear so little evidence of a struggle. "Under what charges?" Finley demanded.

"You are charged and guilty of conspiring against the Princess Royal of Clonmel, Nerilina. You will be transported to Dun Kilty for sentencing immediately."

Will shrank back to the shadows. The door swung open and Finley, hands bound behind her back, was escorted out by two men. "This is ridiculous. I am the rightful queen of Hibernia!"

"You married into the throne. Your right was revoked when Ferris died."

"Nerilina gave up the throne."

"She has yet to do so formally."

"Where should we take her, Your Grace?" one of the guards asked.

"I'm sure Duncan wouldn't mind if we occupied one of his cells."

The guards carried Finley away. Will stepped out and went towards Sean. "She'll be gone by morning," he warned.

"I know. Do you think your higher-ups would be willing to spare you for a diplomatic mission?"

"You want me to follow her?"

Sean nodded. "You're the only one I can think of with the skills to that isn't in recovery now. You and Halt, but somehow I don't think I could get my uncle back across the Hibernian border anytime soon if that is indeed where she goes."

"Well…Halt did tell me to follow Finley. I'll go get my things and set up a watch."

"Thank you."

As Will prepared himself he smiled at the irony. Lina had just put her life in danger to save the Rangers. She'd killed people she knew personally and had been sent into a lengthy recovery. Now, he felt he was returning the favor.

Finley's cell was easy to pick out. Hibernians guarded it. Will found a shadowed area and made himself comfortable.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I'm writing Themes! Some will have to be held off until other characters are introduced (hint hint to the Scaniel ship), but I'll be putting them up as they're written.**

Alex the Rogue: Indeed.

Aubrey Cortez: You're back! Yay! I missed your reviews! Thank you so much for such great compliments :) I've been spending my days off kind of going back and forth between fanfiction and original work and reading reviews like yours (particularly from Chapter 4) is such an encouragement for both :)

Saberin: I can't tell you when it ends because, you know...spoilers...in Word I have this formatted as double spaced, TNR 12 pt and we've got about 50 pages left of Lost, if that helps. I've been doubling up some of the chapters because...well, why not? But yeah, about 50 Word pages.

The Gold Patronus: More Duncan waiting for you in 100 Themes :) See response to Saberin about chapters...I kind of answered both of you without realizing it...that's what I get for reading reviews all at once before typing out responses...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Halt had followed Will and saw what his young friend had seen. He approved of Sean's methods of protecting Lina and wanted to check in on his niece now that Finley was taken care of. He went back to her room and opened the door quietly. Halt stopped and stared at the scene.

Lina wasn't lying ready to attack an intruder. Her saxe knife hadn't even been retrieved from her bedside table. Instead, she slept with her hands tucked beneath her chin like a child. Liam lay on top of the blankets fully clothed. Even his boots were still on his feet. Still, he slept soundly with his arms around her. His head rested on top of hers. Their chests rose and fell in rhythm with each other. Halt backed out and closed the door as silently as he could.

He went back to his room and pulled off his boots. Will didn't need help keeping watch over Finley and Lina had Liam to care for her after the trying night. He was unneeded.

"Damn children. Why did they have to grow up so fast?" Halt muttered to himself. He put his cloak over a chair and slid into bed. "That's right. It is because you didn't want them until they were already almost grown."

Will dozed from his hiding spot throughout the night. Finley never tried anything. She just sat in the cell crying. He left bright and early the next morning and met Sean for breakfast.

"How was last night?" the Hibernian king asked.

"Boring," Will told him honestly. They were joined by Halt, Alyss, Liam, and Lina in no time.

"Horace is helping Evanlyn move back to their apartment now," Alyss announced. "They're going to eat in private so they can get the twins settled."

Sean put his fork down. "How are you feeling, Lina?"

"Better," she answered. Halt studied his niece. She looked better. He'd always thought a good night of undisturbed rest could work wonders. Well…mostly undisturbed rest.

"I've something to ask of you. If you aren't up to it that's fine."

"Name it."

"I need someone to show me where this Sunrise Warrior school is and help coordinate a plan for its occupants. It would be temporary but I think you were trusted enough to do the job."

"Everyone thinks I'm dead," Lina muttered.

"All the more reason for you to go."

Lina bit her lip.

"He has a point," Crowley said. They all stared at the Ranger commandant wondering how long he'd been there.

"Who better?" Halt pointed out.

"If I accept this then I have to make a position in the royal family clear," Lina said. "I don't want to do that."

"I thought you were turning it down?" Sean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can have it by all means, but…all my life I've whipped out the title when convenient. It's a convenience I'd like to hold onto a little longer."

"Lina you can avoid Dun Kilty altogether if you wish. I don't care about the formality of you abdicating your place on the throne. Moreover, I'd actually like to have you remain the crown princess regardless that you will in fact be living a life away from courts here in Araluen. It helps to have mysterious royal family members on hand in the shadows."

Lina looked to Liam. "We're supposed to be getting married," she said simply.

"I think this would be a worthy detour before we take that step," Liam told her gently. "But it is your choice."

"So much for being a leader," Lina muttered.

"Always let the woman make the decision. Smart man," Crowley laughed.

"Leader," Sean echoed. "That reminds me. Is there someone called Leader among the rebels?"

Liam and Lina glanced at each other. "There are rumors but nobody actually knows," Liam answered.

"I know," Lina sighed, "And yes, there is. I don't know his true name. Nobody ever says it. The only people who ever knew him to be real officially are Finley, Sardar, Ghazi, and Naomi. I know Ghazi and Naomi are dead now."

"How do you know?" Liam asked.

"I overheard them talking about him one night at my mother's apartment."

"Well we know where Finley is," Sean said as he leaned back, letting his mind form a plan. "What about this Sardar?"

"Sardar is…" Lina searched her mind. A conversation with Tao was on the edge of her memory. "Tao mentioned Sardar while Evanlyn and I were captives. Sardar…oh no..." Lina stood abruptly. "We have to leave now. We need to find Kineta and everyone who rebelled and get to Hibernia."

"Wait," Halt said calmly. "Just a moment ago you didn't want to go. What's going on?"

"Sardar went back to Hibernia to gather reinforcements and bring them here in a final attack."

"But that would mainly be children wouldn't it?" Sean asked. Lina nodded.

"Please. They're mostly children, you are right on that. True children…children that have never killed before…please we have to intercept and do something…right now they have a chance at being normal. Please, Sean, we have to leave now."

"I'd call this a threat to Araluen security," Halt said hopefully to Crowley. Crowley nodded.

"I'd say you're right."

"Should I go get Horace?" Will asked.

"No. Let him have some time with his new family. Alyss, I won't hold it against you if you opt out of this one."

"No," Alyss told him. "I want to see this through."

"Two weddings on hold then," Halt said. "Fair enough."

Inwardly, Halt beamed. Perhaps he could get in some more time with Will and Lina before they got married after all.

"What do you want me to do with Finley?" Crowley asked as they all stood.

"My guards can bring her to Hibernia once we're clear of the castle," Sean told him.

"You're coming?" Halt asked.

"Of course."

"What about Hibernian government?"

"I left a worthy steward. I was getting bored anyway."

"Come _on_!" Lina called from down the hall.

Within an hour they were heading for the shores.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I noticed (and since corrected) a chapter in which a bold 'Ranger's Apprentice' was inserted instead of a line break and decided I should explain it. My usual line break of **** in Word documents for some reason will not copy into FF. I started doing bold Ranger's Apprentice so that a quick scroll will help me find where to put line breaks. Apparently there was 1 (maybe more that I haven't caught) chapter where I just forgot to scroll before posting. Oops.**

Alice: She had the hell beaten out of her. Have to give her some leeway on recalling information.

Aubrey Cortez: I noticed you were reviewing all the chapters and decided to hold off on posting new ones until you'd had a chance to catch up. Congratulations! I'll PM you later with responses to all your questions...too many to put here :) But...of course I noticed you missing! Speaking of which, anyone seen Olorein lately?

Saberin: If you want I can PM you the ending...you know, if it's really bugging you. You're an old reader so I know I won't be spoiling anything for you.

AER: Yes, moving does suck.

Raider: pagestravel is a corny hashtag for readers. You know, like...pagestravel? Like...books let your mind travel? I warned you of corniness. Feel free to PM me whatever it was you wanted to say to Lina. I'm curious :)

Gold: Don't worry. The 100 Themes aren't going anywhere :) I love that so many 'old' readers remain loyal to this fanfic. So many of you have come back to reread what you've already read it's amazing :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Lina sat on the deck of the wolfship with a blanket pulled around her shoulders. "Do you always get seasick?" she asked Halt as he leaned over the railing.

"Shut up," he growled. Lina opened her bag and dug around. She pulled out a lemon and sliced it with her saxe knife.

"Here," she said as she pushed a slice into his hands.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Suck on it."

"Why?"

"It cures seasickness."

Halt did as told. "How did you learn this?"

"I get seasick if I don't take care of myself."

She handed him her canteen. "I don't think water helps," he told her.

She shook her head. "It is ginger tea."

"Never heard of it. I'll just get some coffee."

"Bad idea. Coffee has caffeine."

"So?"

"It will make seasickness worse. Sucking lemons and drinking ginger make it better."

Halt sipped the tea and sucked on the lemon. He could feel the effects working. "How did you learn this?"

"The Sunrise Warriors had me sail a lot and most of the time the ship's crew didn't need to know I was aboard."

"Makes sense."

Lina looked up at the stars and leaned against the railing next to him. Halt studied her a few moments. He finished the lemon and tossed the peel over the side of the ship.

"You look at the stars quite a bit, I've noticed.

"They help me think."

Halt looked up. "Other than the North Star I haven't really had much use for them. They're just up there to give us light when the sun goes down."

Lina bit her lip and blinked several times. "I spent ages nine to twelve as a captive in Nihon-Ja."

Halt studied her. "That was…unexpected."

"I was sent to kill the emperor. One of the Senshi leaders convinced one of our leaders that he was corrupt and aiding King Bryan of Fir Bolg. His guards caught me and he ordered them to let me out of the chains. He wouldn't let me leave his palace for three years. I was like a prisoner, but…not at the same time."

"I met the emperor of Nihon-Ja once. He's a good man."

"He treated me better as my captor than my teachers treated me as their student."

"That explains why Crowley was raving about your capabilities with the Nihon-Ja language and customs."

"I'm good at Tuscana too."

"Were you captive there also for three years?"

Lina shook her head. "Three months but it was long enough. And that one wasn't near as pleasant as Nihon-Ja."

"I thought your group's sole mission was to kill Ferris and the Rangers."

Lina shook her head. "It was to end corrupt leadership in Hibernia and reunite the country under one monarchy, but we were rented out to the highest bidder too. It funded a lot of our expenses."

Halt looked up at the sky. "So what is your fascination with the stars?"

"The emperor taught me their stories and how to find the pictures they made to go with the stories. He taught me about Princess Kaguyhime."

"What does that mean?"

"Not 'that' but 'who'. Princess Kaguyhime is a legend."

Halt smiled as he saw something enter her eyes he hadn't yet seen. "A legend?" he urged her to continue.

Lina turned her gaze to him. "Once there was a bamboo farmer. He grew old with his wife but they had no children. He went to the mountains every day and cut bamboo. He and his wife would make the bamboo into baskets to sell in the market. They made a meager living this way.

"One day while in the field, the old man found bamboo with a mesmerizing base. He thought it was pretty and cut it in hopes of getting a good price for the raw material. However, when he cut into the bamboo he found a beautiful female child. He took the little girl home and his wife fell in love with her. They decided she was a gift from the old gods and raised her as their own."

Lina looked back up at the night sky. Halt realized he'd been holding his breath. She continued.

"From that day on, the bamboo the old man cut was filled with gold. He and his wife became very rich. They began calling the girl the Bamboo Princess, or Princess Kaguyhime. She grew up to be a very beautiful maiden and princes from all over sought to marry her. The bamboo farmer turned each away. 'She was a gift from a god,' he claimed, 'I cannot possibly give her away.'"

Lina paused. Halt studied her face. "So what happened?"

"Suitors came and went. She presented them with a challenge. They had to travel far and find something unusual because she herself was an unusual find. Eventually her true father came down and claimed her. He thanked and blessed the bamboo farmer and the farmer's wife for raising her so well. That night she ascended into the moonlight with her true father." She pointed up. "The princess, according to legend, is just there, that star next to her father the Moon that sometimes goes dark...watching with her brothers and sisters but sometimes hiding her face because she weeps for the bamboo farmer and his wife."

"Seems like a good story to tell children," Halt noted. Lina shook her head.

"The emperor always thought that the bamboo princess was cheated. She went into the heavens to be who she was born to be but she was happiest with the man who cut bamboo. To her, according to the emperor, the farmer was her true father because he is the one who genuinely cared for her."

"Seems like the story stuck with you. Did he give you a Nihon-Ja name from the story?"

"My Nihon-Ja name is Amarante. It means the flower that never fades."

"The flower that never fades," Halt repeated. "Did the emperor ever explain to you why he gave you that name?"

Lina lowered her gaze to the water. "He was only told a group of spies had entered his land with intent to kill him. He went into hiding while the Senshi came after us. Once we were caught he came to see us. He was surprised to find me."

Halt put his hand over Lina's. She met his eyes.

"That was all he'd tell me when I asked," she told him.

"I think I understand where he came from." Halt let go of her hand. "What brought him to release you back to Hibernia?"

Lina looked back at the sky. "Liam rescued me."

"How old was he?"

"Fifteen."

Halt looked to where Liam slept soundly on a bench. "A fifteen year old boy was sent alone to Nihon-Ja from Hibernia to rescue a thirteen year old girl?"

"One of our leaders…Naomi was with him."

Halt thought about what she'd told him. "It sounds as though the happiest part of your childhood was being a captive in Nihon-Ja."

Lina opened her mouth to reply but instead drew out her saxe knife and spun. "Sorry Will," she apologized as she returned the knife to its sheath.

Will joined them in leaning against the railing. "You two are up late."

"So are you," Halt countered.

"I was trying to figure out how you overcame being seasick so quickly," Will jabbed. Halt scowled.

"You…"

"I'm going to bed," Lina announced. Halt and Will broke away from their battle of wit.

"Good night," Halt told her.

"Good night," Will echoed. Lina nodded and went back to the captain's quarters where she and Alyss shared the ship's only proper bed.

The wolfship they'd hired wasn't captained by a friend but the Skandians aboard were just like those they knew personally. Lina kept Halt supplied with her mysterious ginger tea and his nausea magically faded to just an hour each morning when he woke up. On her advice he stopped drinking coffee for the voyage, too. It was amazing how simple a fix she had provided was.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'd planned to put up another Theme tonight, but due to random freezing of my computer, here's another chapter of Lost :) After this I'll be finishing the Heir by Kiera Cass and going to bed. Thank you and good night.**

Saberin: Details are fun to remember :)

Aubrey Cortez: I was doing a lot of Themes today so I figured the other readers would be content :) Trust me, if you stopped reviewing I'd continue posting. Not that you're not awesome and all that...have a cookie.

AER: Drink tea. It helps.

Gold: Addictions are best fought when a replacement behavior is introduced. Example? Tea :) Your loyalness is touching :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Halt sat with Sean on the deck watching what had become a pastime on wolfships; watching the girls practice swordsmanship. He was almost sure Alyss and Evanlyn had started the fad. Apparently, at the Hibernian Warrior school all the students were taught handle at least a sabre even though it wasn't their weapon of choice. Lina had fine-tuned her skills as a captive in Nihon-Ja with a katana. At first Halt had been surprised Shigeru gave a captive a katana. Then he decided Lina must have trained secretly.

The girls had no teacher correcting their mistakes. They were simply having fun. Alyss had braided her hair so it would stay out of the way. Lina had braided just two locks on either side of her face. It kept her thick hair out of the way but also flowed freely as she spun and jabbed with the wooden stick she'd been given by the Skandians. They giggled like children as they more or less took turns disarming each other. Neither was really trying, and Halt counted that as a good thing. He didn't want a petty argument to get in the way of their task.

"Before Lina was taken away Ferris would make me watch over her when he went to meet with Finley," Sean told Halt. "It was like she was my little sister. We always got into mischief."

"You and Lina? Into mischief? Hard to imagine," Halt said sarcastically.

"Everyone saw her as an angel because she never got caught."

"Perhaps she is more like me than her father."

"The country was devastated when it learned that the charming Little Princess was dead."

Halt leaned back. "My experience was Hibernians cared little about royal children because they were hardly ever in the public view."

"Ferris didn't put any restrictions on Lina because he didn't care about her. Her nursemaid took her to the market and festivals as though she were a servant's child. However, she wore a leather headband that marked her the princess. She wouldn't remember any of it, though. She was so young."

Halt looked over at Will and Liam. The two sat together laughing as their fiancées battled it out. "What are you hoping to find at this school in Hibernia? It will have mostly children in it."

Sean shrugged. "I already decided a special ward needs to be set up for the children. It isn't fair to expect them to go to a normal life. I think I'll give the older ones the option to continue their training with the goal of joining the Clonmel army. The younger ones I think should be presented with tutors to continue the better parts of their education."

"And their teachers?"

"I was hoping Lina would stick around and help sort through those. Some will have to be sentenced, but surely not all of them are terrible. The ones that teach languages and dancing I think safe to let slide with being a civil servant for a number of years."

Halt nodded in agreement. He watched Lina. She jumped onto a crate and spun on one foot so her wooden saber sent Alyss to her knees. While Alyss recovered Lina took off towards the other end of the deck and waited to be attacked. Alyss smiled and chased after her.

The jarl came over to where they sat. "We'll be making port in an hour."

"Thank you," Sean said politely. "I guess we should tell the others."

Halt nodded. "You want to take Will and Liam or the girls?"

"I'm afraid Hibernian kings don't possess the courage required to break up girl fights. That's more of an Araluen Ranger's skill."

Halt laughed. "Alright but you owe me."

Halt walked over to where Alyss was swinging at Lina. Lina dodged each one with swift ducks and spins. He slipped between them and caught both wooden sticks.

"Get ready to make port," he told them. The girls lowered their weapons. "We'll be there within the hour."

Less than an hour later, as predicted, Sean nudged his horse to catch up with Jarra. "Want some company?" he asked.

Lina shrugged. "I don't care. We're in your country now, King Sean."

"That's a Hibernian hairstyle."

Lina had left the two chunky braids in her hair. All she'd done was tie them back with the rest of her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck. "So?" she asked. "We are in Hibernia, after all."

"Lina I think it's time the two of us got into Academy uniforms," Liam interrupted. They all followed his eyes to the top of a hill where two teenage boys and a teenage girl sat on black horses wearing uniforms just like the ones Liam and Lina once wore. They nudged their horses back until they were out of sight.

"I think you're right," Lina agreed. "It's warm enough for summer uniforms."

Lina dismounted, grabbed her pack, and disappeared behind the trees. Liam very quickly changed into a clean, very loose light brown shirt and dark green trousers. He laced his boots over the pant legs.

"That's the school uniform?" Will asked.

Liam fastened a lightweight dull green cloak around his shoulders. "We have three uniforms. Summer, winter, and formal."

Lina reappeared. Their jaws dropped. The green dress could hardly be called a dress. It went to her knees and was laced tightly at her sides. Most women would call it an apron to wear over their blouse and skirts but Lina's toned arms were bare. Her boots were the ones they had seen before, covering her calves almost to her knees. "You can shut your mouths," she told them.

"How are you comfortable in that?" Alyss asked as though she'd held the question. "It's so…immodest."

"That may be but it is best for physical activity and there is quite a bit of that at the academy. They originally put us in boys' clothing but once Charm classes were introduced they decided we needed to look like girls."

"Are you sure you want to wear that around the crowd?" Halt asked. "You will certainly stand out."

Lina mounted Jarra. Obviously she'd practiced the mount so that it was as ladylike as possible until her muscles had committed the technique to memory.

"That's the point. We want the Sunrise Warriors to know we're here."

"Why?" Will asked.

"You want to get into the school and make your arraignments, right?" Lina said to Sean.

"That's the goal."

"If two people are spotted riding for it in uniform it will be easier to get inside."

"They know by now that I'm a traitor and they think Lina's dead," Liam explained further. "But from a distance they will just see uniforms."

"Halt, Will, the two of you probably want to hide your cloaks," Lina said, "And tuck your leaves into your shirts."

They complied. Will didn't feel fully dressed without his cloak and neither did Halt. They went at a steady pace the ranger and black rebel horses kept easily. After two hours of almost silent riding they came to a path that was as well hidden as the one to what used to be the Gathering Grounds.

Before long they came to several buildings that were no more than four stories high each. Obvious training fields surrounded the buildings and as far as Halt could see there was only one entrance; a large gate. Archers lined the top of the wall surrounding the grounds. They paced their posts intently.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: On a whim I checked my Story Stats and have come to find out there is 1 loyal reader from the Netherlands. Where are you, Netherlander? Thank you and your country for the joys of hagelslag!**

AER: Medieval Europe, you know :) They either embraced the human body or shunned it. For a time people known as being 'conservative', they could sure get extreme.

Alice: Theme request documented :) It actually kind of fits into one I'd been planning to write in response to one of Saberin's requests so that one will move up in priority on my list. Go read Kiera Cass if you want some cliffhangers!

Aubrey Cortez: Repeat after me: Leggings are not pants. Glad I could inspire you :)

Eggy: Yay! You're back! I literally JUST changed my name. I'm glad you found it :) And thank you SO MUCH for the kind words :)

Raider: Jenny is chilling in the kitchen because she's a character who took a female stereotype and made it badass. Don't worry, she'll reappear soon :) I'll see about getting a oneshot of her together to hold you over until then. Yes, the bamboo story is real. Anytime Lina talks about a Japanese legend it's based in a real Japanese legend.

Saberin: True :) You just have to remember, the last time they saw girls with hems that didn't go to their ankles they were prostitutes :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"Let Lina and me ride up front," Liam instructed. The two took the head of the group. The gate opened and they were allowed in without trouble. People in uniforms the same as Liam and Lina's of all ages came from the buildings. Even the youngest girls wore the dress with shortened hems and bare shoulders.

"Detain Yudai," the oldest, a man, said with authority. "He is a traitor. Girl, I don't know who you are but…"

Lina pulled her knees up so her feet planted on the saddle like a frog. She stood up to her full height. Halt stared at his increasingly eccentric niece. "What are you doing?" he whispered. She ignored him.

"You don't remember me Sardar?" she asked with a raised brow. Her shortened skirt pressed against her legs with the wind.

"It's Nerilina," several of the teenagers and children whispered amongst each other. "She's alive!"

"Finley's daughter," the man said with crossed arms. "Here I thought the water claimed you."

"You thought wrong."

"You are good at leaving no trace."

"I had a good teacher."

"Hm."

Before even Halt and Will could react Sardar threw a knife towards Lina. She dropped back to her saddle. Not only that, but she turned so that her torso was pressed against Jarra's side. Once the knife had sliced the air and hit the dirt she righted herself.

"You are good with your horse too."

"I had another good teacher."

Sardar clicked his tongue at the younger crowd gathered unsurely at the base of the gate.

"Detain Yudai, students."

The students moved towards Liam. "Let them," Lina whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

Liam dismounted. Three of the older students disarmed and bound him. Lina kept her eyes on Sardar.

"Now what to do with the princess?" Sardar threatened.

"I have a message for you, Sardar!" Lina shouted towards him. The sudden noise startled all of the horses. They danced in place, especial Liam's.

"What is that?" Sardar asked.

"I am the rightful queen of Clonmel."

Halt stole a glance at Sean. His nephew seemed as confused as he was. "Let her finish," he encouraged. "We'll see where this leads."

"You think anyone here cares about that minor detail?" Sardar barked.

"Yes I do."

The crowd muttered. Sardar glared at them. "You all pledged allegiance to Leader and I am a confidant of Leader. Remember that!" Even as Sardar barked he shook.

"You were given no other choice!" Lina shouted to the students. "Most of you are orphaned or unwanted by your families. For one reason or another, you were turned out on the streets! This was the only life that guaranteed you a life at all. You had no choice then, but now you do."

Sardar nocked an arrow and tried to shoot Lina. Quick as lightening she signaled Jarra and dropped to the side again. The arrow slammed into a stone on the other side of the clearing. Lina righted herself smoothly.

"That was impressive," Will whispered. Halt, Sean, and Alyss nodded in agreement.

"You will stop!" Sardar yelled with anger.

"I will not!" Lina screeched in defiance. "This is King Sean! You are loyal to him! I know you are! You all wanted to see either he or I stand up in place of Ferris and he did!"

"It's your right," one of the students shouted uncertainly.

"It's your right to choose a life where you aren't trained to kill but you have yet to claim that," Lina countered. She looked back at Sardar. "You're a coward! When was the last time you went to battle or on a mission? When was the last time you did any of the things we're forced to do?"

"You…"

"Look around!" Lina cut him off. She looked to each of the students, making eye contact individuals. "Think of your friends who went to Araluen to kill the Rangers! The oldest of them is what, twenty-six? Twenty-eight? Don't you want to live until you are thirty? Or forty?" Lina pointed at Sardar. "The only one here who lives long enough to be old is Sardar! Naomi and Ghazi are dead! Leader is a person none of us has seen and we only hear rumors of. Tell me I'm wrong!" The last bit she directed to Sardar.

"Kill her!" he ordered. No one moved.

"I don't know about all of you," Lina continued, "But I want to live long enough to have children and see my grandchildren."

That touched the older girls. They slowly put away their weapons. Lina dismounted and began walking purposely for Sardar. Students shifted to get a better view. Who would they go against? Nerilina, rightful princess known personally to many of them or Sardar, the man who led them to do things that gave them nightmares? Sardar backed away.

"You're lying," he claimed weakly.

"This is what happens when you hide behind your students' skills," Lina spat at him. "You forget things. Like the value of words over blades. Like how to fight but avoid innocent bloodshed." He threw another knife at her. She dodged it. "Like the signals another person gives when they are about to throw something at you." He drew his saxe and lunged. She disarmed him by breaking his wrist in a quick twist. She rammed her elbow into his jaw with a quick sidestep. "Like how to disarm an unsteady attacker."

"You…"

"Like how to put your love aside and act for the greater good."

He drew his last dagger from his belt. Lina cut back with her body and jutted out her left fist which gripped…nothing. Halt noticed her lack of weapon at the same time Sardar did. With her right hand, Lina shoved her own saxe knife between his ribs. "Neri…" he gasped. He dropped the dagger he'd been holding and both hands flew to hers as it gripped the saxe.

"Like how to distract with one hand and act with the other. This was too easy."

With a flat hand she struck him behind the ear. She pulled out her saxe knife cleanly as he fell to the ground unmoving. She looked to the students.

"Release Yudai. From now on call him Liam."

They obeyed.

"She killed Master Sardar!" a small child wept. Teachers had and stood just as stunned as their pupils. The oldest among them couldn't be more than thirty.

"I did so that you wouldn't have to," Lina told the child gently. The little boy was probably nine or ten. Halt felt his heart ache as he realized how many young children were around. "Sardar should be taken away now."

The prompt was direct enough. Two older students, possibly eighteen or nineteen, went forward and knelt beside their former leader. Lina walked back to the group. "That was incredible," Alyss said with admiration. Of course a Courier would be first to compliment wielding words against weapons.

"It was the only way I could think to carry this out without killing more than necessary," Lina relied humbly.

"Lina!" Liam exclaimed as he embraced her. "Lina that was brilliant!"

"And we're both still alive."

He kissed her. Will, Alyss, Halt, and Sean smiled widely. All the students around them gasped.

"I knew it!" one of the older ones shouted.

A little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes darted forward and wrapped her arms around Lina's legs. The couple separated and looked down at her. "Princes Lina, what do we do now?" she asked with a sweet smile. An older student must have shielded her from witnessing Sardar's death to keep her childlike joy.

There was a muttering exchange between the students. Lina knelt down and brought the child to her hip. "Ask your king, little one."

Sean dismounted. He went to Lina and touched the blonde girl's cheek. "I've arranged a ward for all of the children. It's a nice place. Would you like to see it?"

"Do I, Lina?" she asked. Lina laughed.

"You are allowed to make your own choices now, Ashling. You all are. But one thing is certain; the Sunrise Warriors are over."

"Lina?"

A tall teenage girl came forward. "Yes Kerri?" Lina responded.

"What is there for those of us too old to be in a ward?"

Sean cleared his throat. "You all have apprenticeships waiting for you if you want them. You're old enough to choose for yourself. All of you that are old enough may stay on if you vow loyalty to Clonmel."

"Even the women?" Kerri asked.

"Yes, even the women."

Kerri smiled. "Will you stay Lina?"

Lina shook her head. "I am Araluen now."

Muttering spread throughout the students again. "What?" Kerri asked. It was as though Lina had betrayed her.

"I've found a life in Araluen. You don't have to take Sean's apprenticeships but I'd advise you all to follow him," Lina said. She set Ashling back on the ground. She looked around as though searching for someone. "Is Talia here?"

Halt searched his memory for the name and found it. Talia was one of the few people Lina cared about in the rebel group. He looked at all of the students. They cast their eyes down.

"Talia died," Kerri finally told Lina. "Five weeks ago."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Taking a break from original work to give you guys a new chapter :) Enjoy!**

Aubrey Cortez: Yes. Leggings are not pants.

Saberin: Well done on guarding the spoilers :)

Raider: Hope I answered your questions :)

AER: Yep. Talia :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Lina stared at the teen girl painfully.

"How?"

"Childbirth. She was disgraced on a mission just before everyone left for Araluen."

A young man well put together stepped forward. "You probably don't remember me. I'm…"

"Faulon," Lina interrupted. "What do you want?"

"I can take you to the little Talia delivered before she passed."

Halt sat with Will and Alyss to the side while Sean spoke with the remaining teachers. Those left had done nothing but teach languages, dancing, culture, customs, posture, eloquent speech, diplomatic skills and turned a blind eye to the others. He sentenced them to five years of civil service, which meant they'd work for nothing but room and board. He moved on to the older students. Some rejected him and claimed they'd make lives for themselves in other countries. Most decided to take his apprenticeships and pledged their loyalty to Clonmel.

The children, Halt learned, were called littles. It made it easier to grasp what they were being trained for if they weren't thought of as children. Children played and squealed with laughter. Littles learned to speak different languages and could effectively wield daggers. There were few parents involved. Apparently, those that sided with Liam and survived had reclaimed their children and left the Academy shortly after returning with Kineta and Jeddrick. Those left with parents were the children of teachers. They were easy to separate out.

"This is insanity," Will muttered. "That boy can't be more than six."

"Six is the minimum age according to Lina," Halt sighed. "But I agree. This school is insanity."

They studied the little redhead boy. He had blue eyes and was covered head to toe in freckles. He spoke perfect Toscana, Scotti, and Gaelic in addition to the common tongue.

"The insanity is both cruel and ingenious though," Alyss pointed out. "I can see some of these younger children becoming diplomats."

* * *

Liam and Lina followed Faulon down the dark hall of the healing wing. Lina stopped as their guide turned down an even darker hallway. "This isn't right," she whispered. "This is the wing used for injured prisoners."

Faulon looked back at her gravely. "I'm sorry, Nerilina. Talia was discovered to be a traitor. She was to be executed after the baby came and was kept as a prisoner throughout her time."

Lina swallowed hard and stepped forward. She'd only been down the hallway nicknamed Healer's Dungeon once, when she'd been tapped to assist in the questioning of a Skandian captive. She knew patients here were kept chained to stone walls unless the healer decided they needed a bed. In those cases they were chained so heavily to the bedrails they couldn't really move. They were given next to nothing to eat and drink. She shuttered as she imagined what Talia must have gone through.

Faulon stopped in front of a door. "Here we are."

"Thank you Faulon," Lina told him with a faint smile. She felt she should have made more efforts to get to know him back when she lived at the Academy. His friendship with Talia equalled Liam's friendship with Kineta.

"I'm with you," Liam offered gently. Lina nodded. She opened the door.

The darkness of the room wasn't suitable for a baby. A small window offered some light but not enough to clearly see. A bed lined with rails sat in one corner. Lina walked over to it and touched the shackles arranged neatly for their next victim. She'd had similar bounds placed on her too many times to count. Most, she realized, had been in training. As an advanced scout she had to know how to escape and evade while bound. Talia wouldn't have received as much instruction in that skill.

She walked over to a crib in the opposite corner. Sure enough, a sleeping baby lay there. Lina looked around the dark room. Liam put his hand on her waist. "It isn't exactly a cheerful place to keep a little," he whispered, "Especially one so small."

"The healers probably only feed and change it. This place wasn't made for infants."

Lina reached over and picked the child up and checked for gender. Talia had a son. The little boy stirred. He nestled his head against Lina's chest and went back to sleep.

"Nobody knows what to do with it," Faulon said from the doorway.

"Who is raising him?" Lina asked.

"No one. They're just waiting until he's of age to start training."

Lina looked back at the sweet face. "Do you have any attachments to him?" Faulon's eyes widened. Lina turned back and held his gaze. "I know about you and Talia. You two did everything together."

Faulon shook his head. "I did what I could for…his mother, but for him I just…I don't know how."

Lina rocked the little boy as he stirred again. Faulon and Talia had been partners, like Liam and Kineta were partners. She couldn't hold Faulon responsible for the boy's wellbeing. "I'll make sure he gets to a good home," she assured Faulon. Relief flooded his face.

"Thank you, Nerilina."

Faulon walked out. Liam kissed Lina's cheek. "What's your plan now?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Talia was a friend, I know, but you owe her nothing. You don't have to take this responsibility."

"If I don't who will, Liam? The healers? Look where they have him living."

Liam grinned, as though he'd known her answer before she said it.

"I always loved your compassion."

Lina put the baby back in the crib. "I'm going to need time to think." She was nowhere near ready or even capable of raising a child. However Lina couldn't bring herself to abandon her friend's son in the Academy, even if it was being reformed.

Liam and Lina sat with the Araluens. Many of the Hibernians who knew them glanced but did nothing more.

"Can we put our cloaks back on now?" Halt asked.

"No," Lina told him. "You don't want to stir up any marauders just yet."

"If you don't mind my asking," Will piped up, "What did he mean by your friend was disgraced?"

Lina cast her eyes down to her feet instantly. Liam blushed. Halt sighed.

"In Hibernia," he explained to Will, "The term 'grace' is very popular. When someone dies, you say 'May grace follow you'. When you say goodbye, you say, 'May grace be with your journey' and 'May you be blessed by grace' is what you say when two people get married. To be disgraced is for something terrible to happen that is outside what is moral or legal."

"Talia was raped," Lina whispered bluntly, "She had son and died in childbirth."

They sat in silence until Sean joined them and interrupted. "Thank you," he said. "Thank all of you. You were all wonderful, especially you Lina."

"We're not done," Lina replied.

"Everyone's been dealt with."

"Not Leader," Halt pointed out. He was determined to shift the subject. "Lina, do you care to explain what you know?"

Lina hugged her knees. "I overheard something I shouldn't have one night. Leader is a man who lives in Forbidden Tower."

"What's Forbidden Tower?" Will asked. Lina pointed. Their mouths dropped. Forbidden Tower was, as the name gave away, a tower. They all stood and walked over to it. There were no windows or doors they could see. It was a sheer wall straight up.

"How do we get in?" Alyss asked.

"I don't know," Lina admitted, "But according to Finley he's in there."

Will put his hand against the flat wall. There were no handholds or cracks to scale. "There has to be a way in," he sighed.

"I think I know it," Liam said.

"Well now would be a good time to share," Halt prompted when Liam went silent.

"I have to show you. Follow me."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Taking a break from original work to give you guys a new chapter :) Enjoy!**

Aubrey Cortez: Yes. Leggings are not pants.

Saberin: Well done on guarding the spoilers :)

Raider: Hope I answered your questions :)

AER: Yep. Talia :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

He took them into one of the nearby buildings. "I found it one night while wandering. I was looking for a place to hide and found a tunnel. Out of curiosity a few months later I went back and explored it." He took them to what seemed like a banquet hall and pulled back one of the tapestries that adorned the walls. Four feet off the ground was a square hole in the wall just big enough for one person to climb through. "Ladies first."

Alyss stood back warily. Lina climbed in and fell to the ground on the other side. One by one, they all went in.

"I'm getting too old for this," Halt muttered as he landed.

Liam lit a torch obviously supplied for the purpose and they began walking down a dark tunnel.

"Why didn't you ever show me this?" Lina asked.

"You were in Toscana at the time. When you returned we were both too preoccupied to continue. This way."

They turned right and eventually the dark tunnel emptied into a room. "Wow," Alyss gasped as the lantern's light reflected off of several mirrors so that they room was brighter than it should be.

"This is as far as I ever got," Liam admitted. "But we should be under Forbidden Tower.

"Alright then my turn to lead," Halt decided after several moments of nobody saying anything. He walked to the front and they all followed. The maze was…interesting. They kept going up. They kept going and going until they made it to a locked door. "Hm," Halt mumbled as he stepped back.

"Allow me," Liam offered. He kicked the door, loosening the hinges. He kicked again and it went down.

"Impressive," Halt said honestly.

They went inside. A frail old man sat at a desk writing and muttering to himself.

"Are you Leader?" Lina asked after several long moments. The old man went silent and stayed still. His white hair was thin and long, like wisps of a spider's web coming from his scalp. He wore a black cloak and his transparent skin desperately lacked sun. "Are you Leader?" Lina asked again. They all had their hands on their saxe knives but Alyss, who gripped the hilt of her sabre.

The man laughed madly. "Leader? It is Leader you want? Ha ha my dear, aren't you a pretty face. A pretty face in a dark room! Ingenious isn't it? Leader is smart, yes? Pretty faces in dark rooms and innocents don't have to die!"

Lina took a step closer. The man spun out of the chair. He crouched to the stone floor and pointed a long bony finger to her. "Don't you dare come closer," he said in an almost demonic voice. Then, in his original madman voice he cackled. "Ha ha pretty girl! Pretty girl in a dark room!"

"Are you Leader?" Liam asked with edge in his voice. The man turned his finger to him.

"Ugly boy," he said in the demonic voice. "Ugly ugly. Boys don't belong in dark rooms. Just girls. Pretty girls in dark rooms. And you ask for Leader! I am Leader against Ferris, but Ferris died. Now I am Leader against Araluen Rangers. They're filthy, you know. Filthy, filthy, filthy men. Not worthy of honor. No, not worthy."

"We were being led by a madman," Liam whispered to Lina.

"Somehow I doubt he did any actual leading," Lina whispered back.

The man stooped as he stood. His cackling set them all on edge. He got in Lina's face, peering up at her with his lips twisted into a rotted grin. "Finley? You are getting younger, Finley. What's your secret? Can you tell the other girls?"

"They manipulated him just as much as they manipulated us," Lina realized. "This isn't a leader. He's a scapegoat."

"I'm Leader," the crazy man sang. "Leader against Araluen Rangers and Leaders against Skandian Jarls."

"What do we do?" Alyss asked softly. "He's mad."

"Next I will be Leader against the Maimed."

Each and every one jerked to attention. "Care to elaborate?" Halt prompted him. The elderly man cackled.

"They have lives of misery. Why make them stay? I discuss with Sardar. Maimed must go. Useless. They must go."

The Araluens fumed with anger. Liam and Lina drew out throwing knives. "Leader, are you aware that you have ordered the training of children to be assassins?" Lina asked him.

"Orphans make the best warriors, don't you agree? They have nothing to lose!"

The knives flew. "May grace follow you," Liam, Lina, and Halt whispered almost in unison.

"Leader is dead," Liam announced once they were back outside. Everyone cheered. Those old enough to understand expressed relief about the new structure and the littles simply did as told by whoever appeared to have authority.

"I knew you two would do great things," one of the teachers said to Liam and Lina. He had several extra pounds of fat on his body. Will couldn't see the man being of use in an assassins' school. Running was important in all areas and this man obviously couldn't make a hundred meters let alone a single kilometer.

"I was wondering when we'd see you Master Rin," Liam greeted him with a smile.

"I don't think we've spoken yet," Sean said as he came forward. He hadn't gone with them after Leader. Instead he'd stayed with the students and staff of Sunrise Warrior Academy organizing those who did not run.

"Those two are troublemakers, they are," Master Rin announced happily as he pointed to Liam and Lina. "They are ringleaders. When they were small children I came up from my work and found them terrorizing poor Teacher Kimba by snapping rocks to her from the roof. Only Yudai was caught, of course. More than once I come up from my work to see all hell broke loose due to their pranks."

"I could see that," Halt agreed as he eyed his niece and her fiancé. The two were fighting the urge to laugh.

"What exactly is your work?" Sean asked.

"Master Rin is the head chef in the kitchens," Lina answered for the fat man.

"I never agreed with the practices of Leader and his inner circle but it broke my heart when I learned the children were being fed what was convenient and not what was good," the man explained. "I hear you have sentenced the staff to five years civil service. I suppose that would apply to me as well. Is that open to negotiation at all?"

"Master Rin also used to be the ambassador of Nihon-Ja to Clonmel," Liam explained, "Before Ferris sacked him."

"What exactly do you want?" Sean asked warily.

"I want permanent room and board," Master Rin told him, "As long as the school is open, I wish to be its head chef. I will take no salary if you allow me to continue my life as I have the past several years."

"Master Rin doesn't spend any money on himself," Lina explained. "He always used the salary Ghazi allotted him to buy treats for the littles."

"I also want a bonus added to the kitchen's accounts for treats for the littles," Master Rin quickly added.

Sean looked to Lina. "Do you trust him?"

"With my life," she answered. "I'll vouch for whatever he needs vouching for."

"You better, I suffered enough grief because of you," Master Rin chided her. Lina just giggled at a memory neither of them shared aloud.

"Very well…permanent civil service and a bonus to the kitchen's budget it is," Sean said.

"Now how many of you Araluen peacekeepers are here? I can have a feast ready by dinner."

"Just us three," Alyss answered.

Master Rin's eyes widened. "Three of you took down Leader and Sardar? Impressive."

"It was actually Lina who did all the work," Will said. "She talked her way through Sardar."

Master Rin clapped his hands with approval. "Well done, my daughter!"

The Araluens and Sean's heads perked up and studied Lina as the chef walked away. "Daughter?" Halt repeated.

"He calls all of us his children," Lina explained.

"He's the closest thing to a parent most of the people here have," Liam explained. "He calls all of us his sons and daughters."

"Even the other staff," Lina added with a grin.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Because none of my oneshot ideas are able to be posted until certain things in the main story happens, here's another chapter.**

AER: I guess you can really do anything so long as you're well fed.

Raider: Have you not seen Gordon Ramsey? Go look him up. As for the cook off...we'll see :)

Aubrey Cortez: Yep. Exactly.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Halt felt strange as they settled into rooms in pairs. He was to share one with Sean. It seemed only fair to let Liam and Will share. They'd probably be out all night with Lina and Alyss anyway. Besides, if the couples decided to sneak off together Halt felt they earned the opportunity.

Liam collected them after a couple of hours and led the way to a large dining hall. The children sat at smaller tables set up with roast beef, carrots, onions, and potatoes with bread. Everyone else sat at long banquet tables that were piled high with platters of the same food but also fruit, roasted pork, grilled chicken, mushrooms, cheeses, smoked fish, and pickles. They joined Alyss and Lina and began to eat. Several of the talented musicians at the school retrieved their instruments and started playing. Slowly the emptied platters were cleared away, tables pushed back, and dancing started.

Halt stood in the back corner and watched the party. Alyss insisted she and Will practice for their wedding so the two spun around almost every song. The Hibernian couples offered Will advice as they looped around the Araluens with humor. He noticed Liam dancing with a brunette girl while Lina kept getting pulled aside by older girls who giggled. Sean noticed, too. Halt's nephew raised his hands above his head and clapped until attention was on him. The music stopped.

"I think," Sean said loudly, "That the two who are responsible for this liberation should have a dance together, don't all of you?"

They cheered. There was no question of who he referred to. The brunette released Liam and shoved him towards the middle. Two teenage boys collected Lina and escorted her forward. Liam and Lina were very quickly left alone in the middle of the dancefloor. They stared at each other for several moments as the musicians decided which song to play. Halt crossed his arms as he watched.

The musicians had decided on a popular Hibernian love ballad. Liam held Lina extremely close. The two danced well together. Their wedding would have to come after Will and Alyss' so that Alyss would be too busy with her head in bliss to realize Lina was a better dancer than her. Liam was a better dancer than Will but that wasn't too hard an accomplishment. Even as they made a wide loop around the floor, Liam kept spinning Lina and she never missed a beat. He held her so close it was amazing they didn't get tangled up in each other's legs.

As the song drew to a close several of the teens began muttering. They smiled widely. Liam and Lina didn't seem to notice. They stared at each other intently.

"They're engaged to be married!" somebody shouted. "You all know what that means!"

Will and Alyss joined Halt in the corner. "You've been hiding all night," Alyss chided him.

"I'm good at it," Halt told her.

"What are they doing?" Will asked as several of the Hibernians crowded around Liam and Lina.

"It is called the Chase," Halt answered.

"What's the Chase?" Alyss asked.

"You'll see."

"You've got to Chase her!" someone shouted.

"You have to earn Nerilina, Yudai. You know the rules!"

"It is an old Hibernian tradition," Halt explained to them. "The males will hold back Liam and do their best to disorient him while the young ladies drag Lina away. He'll have to find and catch her to prove he's man enough to claim her."

As though on cue, the crowd separated into groups of males and females. Liam playfully fought back without putting forth any real effort as the older students took his arms and pushed his chest so he had to walk backwards. One of the little girls, Ashling if Halt remembered correctly, grabbed Lina's hand and pulled her towards the doors leaving the dining hall. Soon enough, however, all the girls were sprinting from the room.

"This is entertaining," Alyss laughed.

"It's even more entertaining if you find a good place to watch. I assume that is where Master Rin is leading the younger children and staff to."

They followed the bystanders as they first followed the girls and then spread over the top walkway of a wall that overlooked the training grounds.

"Chase!" they all shouted with giggles. The men burst outside and scattered. The ladies shrieked mockingly and divided.

"What are they doing now? I thought just Liam and Lina were supposed to find each other," Alyss said as they watched all the males chase females.

"The tradition is that at Samhain men would prove themselves worthy of women. The Chase happened towards the end. The males would gather on one side while the ladies wore masks and gathered in a secret location they were led to by an elder. The men would then have to seek them out while they danced and wove flowers in their hair. Once found, they would scatter and the men would chase them. The girl they catch, superstition says, will be the one they marry. Now it's just something people do during celebrations. It's nothing more than a game young people play."

As couples paired off they joined the spectators. There were just a few left playing. Six particularly elusive girls, one of which was Lina, wove through the grounds jumping, twisting, sliding, and ducking away from the men who chased them. Lina ran for the open gate on the wall Halt, Will, and Alyss watched from. Liam had lost her several minutes ago and was jogging around the fields scanning every inch with his eyes. Lina leapt up onto a stone fence and put her fingers in her mouth. She whistled loudly. Everyone stopped to watch her. She laughed and jumped off the other side, disappearing from Halt's view. Everyone rushed to the other side of the walkway in time to see her sprinting for a wall bordering the sea.

The ladies went through first. Two didn't make it; their men caught them. The other three, however, darted after Lina. They ran for a jagged ridge. One, Kerri, was caught by a boy with dark hair. The next went down just a few seconds later. Lina and the last one seemed to realize they were going for a wall. The other girl pulled ahead of Lina and all but slammed herself into the wall as she was caught. Lina, however, cut a turn hard on her ankle. The rotation was practiced. It didn't faze her. She leapt up onto the wall and pushed off the small hold her toe found. Her hands found the ledge and she pulled herself up.

Liam was right behind her. He copied the tactic as she took off down the far side. She leapt back to the ground the moment Liam had gained his footing. The six foot drop barely had impact on her speed. Liam stumbled a bit as he lunged off but regained quickly.

Lina sprinted back for the gate. Her hair had come undone a bit and loose strands flowed behind her. Liam somehow found a secret store of energy and sped up. Lina cut to the right sharply and put on brakes. She slid on the ground as she rotated and ducked. Liam couldn't stop in time. He jumped over her so he wouldn't trample the one he loved and she took off the other way. He recovered and went back towards her with renewed energy. She dodged him again and went back inside the gates. Everyone rushed back to their original side. Lina was in a dead sprint, but so was Liam. His stride covered more ground. There was no way she'd outrun him in a footrace. He gained ground quickly and soon he took her down by her waist. They rolled several meters across the grass together before stopping with Liam on top.

Liam pulled the blades of grass away from Lina's face as she laughed with delight. "I caught you my beautiful Lina," he panted.

"I guess that makes me yours," she said through labored breaths. He kissed her. The crowd was flooding onto the fields with cheers. Liam slid his fingers through Lina's hair as they were engulfed by the crowd.

"Come on Will," Alyss beckoned with a smile. He followed her as she wove her way through the crowd. Halt stayed where he was. Liam had caught her. She'd displayed excellent technique, speed, endurance, and stamina. Liam had too. Halt closed his eyes and remembered the last time he'd Chased. A distant cousin had become engaged. It was the only Chase all three royal children participated in together. Caitlyn had been caught by Sean's father. Halt and Ferris had both aimed for Finley…Halt because of his romantic connection to her, Ferris for the same reason.

Halt had caught her. He'd even kissed her after he caught her. They'd been the next to last couple on the field. Only the two of them, Ferris, and the engaged couple had been left. It was custom to let the engaged couple finish last. Ferris could have caught another girl in the beginning easily or faded back into the spectators without one but he'd insisted on catching Finley. It had enraged him that Halt won the girl their parents would never let him have. Halt shook the memory away, glad the tradition hadn't followed him to Araluen.

Liam helped Lina to her feet as the crowd pushed against them. Both literally dripped in sweat but neither cared. Lina kissed Liam's cheek. "Forgive me for ducking out," she whispered in his ear.

"I always do," he whispered back. Lina stayed in the center for just a few moments before crouching over and swiftly weaving through the bodies before anyone could really tell where she was. Once out of the crowd she wiped her forehead with her arm and walked towards the shadows.

"Impressive," a gruff voice said, "You did well."

"Hello Halt. Want to join me for coffee?"

Halt came out of the corner and pushed back his hood. "I thought you didn't like coffee?"

"I make an exception for this kind. Do you want to join or not?"

"Of course I do."

Halt followed his niece to a very large kitchen. Embers were still going under the massive stove. She poked at them to light the stove and took out a coffee pot. "Master Rin usually has the hide of whoever comes in here without permission," she said.

"I suppose we shouldn't get caught."

"You shouldn't get caught. He likes me."

"Why is that?"

"After my stint in Nihon-Ja I would speak the language with him every so often."

Lina took out honey and two cups. When the coffee was ready she made hers and then stepped back for Halt.

"This is good," Halt told her. "What does he use?"

"Master Rin doesn't like coffee. This is what they serve important visitors. It's from a special section of Arrida."

"Both your parents weren't particular fans of coffee, you know."

Lina took a long sip. "I usually hate the stuff. Master Rin's is the only kind I can stand."

Halt took a long drink from his. "We can get you addicted in no time."

"I already have my addiction."

"Do you now?"

"I like drinking hot cocoa."

Halt frowned. "I thought chocolate powder mixed with warm milk was just for children."

"That is but mix chocolate powder _and_ cinnamon _and_ nutmeg _and_ vanilla _and_ chile powder in steaming milk and it is for anyone."

"Hm." Halt had to admit. The drink she'd described sounded like something he'd like to have with Pauline on a cold day.

"Halt," Lina began cautiously, "Mind if I ask a personal question?"

"Well done specifying what sort of question you want to ask and go ahead, but I don't guarantee an answer."

Lina set down her cup. "I took responsibility for Talia's child."

Halt sipped his drink. "What are you asking me?"

"I don't know where to find a decent family willing to take a little they have no connection to."

"Neither do I." Halt set down his cup once he noticed how much the task bothered her. "I had a similar situation once. My friend Daniel died defending me. I went to see what I could do for his family and found that his wife had died in childbirth and left a son with nobody to care for him."

Lina sat back. Her steady eyes studied him with full attention. "So what did you do?"

"The place he was supposed to go was terrible so I took the boy to Redmont and left him in a basket at the ward for orphans there. I had no business raising a child and I personally knew the baron. I knew he had a soft spot for the orphans under his care and the child's best chances were in that ward. I left a card with the name Daniel mentioned when he told me about his wife and how they expected their first child. I wish I'd known their last name. The boy got a lot of bullying for not having one."

"You kept watch over him, then?"

Halt nodded. "I felt obligated to."

"How did he turn out?"

"You can judge that for yourself," Halt told her. "It was Will."

Lina paused to think.

"You took an apprentice out of loyalty to his father?" Lina picked up her cup and drank again. As a child, lessons because of family connections had made her an outcast as a child. It made it appear as though she didn't truly earn any of her achievements.

"I protected him out of loyalty to his father," Halt corrected her. "I took him as an apprentice because he proved he'd make a good Ranger."

Lina downed the rest of her coffee. "I'm going to make sure the boy has been cared for. Good night, Halt."

"And to think there was a time I despised the company of pleasant young people," Halt whispered once she was gone.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Yeah...I plan to have Lost done within the next couple of days...**

AER: Glad you have a new friend :)

Aubrey Cortez: Winding down :) The 2nd one 'Found' will begin soon :) There are 6 in all.

HP-LotR-SW-HG: Chap 32 got you right in the feels, huh?

Alice: Halt/Lina are always a lot of fun :) Feel free to PM me your guesses. If you're having the same confusion Raider was having...she can help you out. She was just getting some details mixed up :)

Saberin: Yep. Leader's cray.

Raider: Watch some Master Chef or Kitchen Nightmares. You'll see the real Ramsey in no time. Or, you know...go look for memes.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Will and Alyss looked out over the grounds late that night. Liam and Lina were nearby, but they were too busy staring at each other. The Hibernian couple whispered rapidly in the Toscana language to keep their conversation private. Will and Alyss spoke freely in the common tongue.

"How does a place like this exist?" Alyss asked painfully. A closer inspection of the grounds showcased that it was indeed a training location for elite warriors. However, everything was child-sized. Alyss felt particularly disturbed by the miniature target range.

"That's one we'll have to figure out some other time," Will whispered to her. He glanced to the other couple and noticed they were watching them.

"The monarchs didn't provide a place for orphans and their enemies found an opportunity," Liam explained. Will studied Lina's expression and sensed that the subject needed to change. Luckily Alyss, with her diplomatic training, noticed the same thing.

"We're all getting married," she said. "We should pick our dates."

Liam kissed Lina's cheek. "I'll just do whatever you tell me on this one, alright?"

"No you have to suffer through planning too."

Will smiled. He took Alyss' hand and led her to sit with their backs against the wall opposite of Liam and Lina. He noticed that Lina, at some point, had changed into brown leggings and a purple tunic. Inwardly he felt relieved. The short dresses that were the girls' summer uniform made him feel uneasy.

"Who's to go first then?" Alyss asked.

"I don't care," Liam and Lina said in unison.

"Alright…which season do you want them to be in?"

"I don't care," they echoed.

Alyss seemed frustrated. "Do the two of you have any opinions at all?"

Liam and Lina glanced at each other before shaking their heads. Alyss frowned. Will squeezed her hand. Lina must have noticed too because she offered some comfort. "If you pick a season and set your date we'll go five days before. Ours will be smaller since we're foreigners in Araluen."

"I don't know," Will teased. "Once people hear that the legendary Halt's niece is not only in the country but getting married they'll flock."

"Legendary," Lina repeated curiously.

"You didn't hear?" Alyss giggled. "He's six foot tall and has the strength of three men. He can walk out of trees and survives on nothing but coffee and bread."

"Is that what people think?" Lina giggled with a smile.

Will and Alyss nodded. "You wouldn't believe how surprised I was when most of those were found false," Will told her.

Lina smirked. She perked up, listening to the breeze as it picked up. "Did you hear that?"

Liam and Will nodded. There were light footsteps pattering to their right. "I'd have never thought he was so _little_ ," Liam answered. Alyss furrowed her brow and looked to Will. He could read her eyes well enough. _Are you three speaking in code?_ He nodded.

"We know you're there," Will said in the direction of the footsteps. He was certain the key word in Liam's answer was 'little', meaning children. Four of them seemingly ranging in ages seven to twelve stepped out.

"How'd you know?" the oldest, a thin blonde boy asked.

"It wasn't you Ellery. You did great," Lina told him gently. "Ismine however…"

"I do good Neri I didn't talk at all," the youngest, a girl with dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes piped.

"You did wonderful for your age," Lina said with an amused tone. The girl, Ismine, smiled widely. "Why are you four out of bed?"

"We wanted to see you before you left again," the second boy who could be a relative of Ismine's said.

Lina looked to her companions. "I tutored them in Nihon-Ja language and customs."

"Do you have to go to Araluen?" the little one…Ismine…pleaded.

"Yes," Lina told her.

"I'll go too."

"No, Ismine. Your place is here for now. That goes for all of you. You need to finish the studies King Sean set up for you and then see where life takes you from there."

"You're letting Talia's son go with you," Ellery said crossly. "Is that because Talia was your friend?"

Lina gave the boy a warning look.

"Do you really want the answer to that, Ellery?"

Ellery cast his gaze down. "No."

"I didn't think so. Go back to bed."

"But," Ismine began.

"I'll say good bye before I leave."

The little girl didn't ask for reassurance of the promise. She just took Ellery's hand and the four went back the way they came. "You know that's why they wanted you to work with the littles," Liam told her softly. "They needed the Princess Royal of Clonmel alive and you were getting too old for an advanced scout. They wanted you to be like Master Rin, stuck here being a parent to those without them and doing the safer and less-exciting work nobody else wants to do."

"I would have been fine with that if the Academy made sense but it doesn't."

Alyss looked to Will. "Sounds like they'll be the first to have children," she whispered. Will just kissed her cheek.

"I think it's time for us to get going to bed," Lina said. "We've got an early morning tomorrow."

Each couple kissed their partner good night. Alyss tried to redirect Lina to the wedding topic but Lina only walked faster. Will and Liam went back to their room silently and went straight to bed.

Halt, Sean, Will, Liam, Lina, and Alyss all met in a private room to eat breakfast and be on their way. Lina had woken far earlier than the others to say good bye for the last time to old friends and collect belongings she'd originally left behind. She'd also gathered Talia's son, whose name she'd learned from a nursemaid was Kane, and gathered everything she'd need to care for him until they reached Araluen.

"Have you gotten everything set up for the school, Sean?" Halt asked as they ate a particularly good breakfast of rice, fried eggs, ham, and warm milk Master Rin spiked with cinnamon.

"I think so. They'll have to fend for themselves for a few days while I go back to Dun Kilty. I have a few knights in mind that would love the opportunity to come here and see things through." He looked to the younger Araluens. "Officially, it would be irresponsible of me to travel to Araluen just to attend the wedding of a junior Ranger to a Courier. The Princess Royal of Clonmel, though, is a different story. I really hope you've decided to keep your title officially, Lina."

Lina set down her spoon. "I decided to keep it…but only so that I don't have to go to Dun Kilty before the counsel and utterly mad king to formally renounce it. And just so you know, we all agreed to get married within a week of each other."

They went to get their horses. The former assassins-in-training and their teachers lined the walls and waved as they prepared to ride away. Lina found the children from the night before and kissed each of their cheeks. She reached into her pack and took out all of the silver leaves she'd collected in Araluen.

Everyone watched eagerly. Several hands went up to similar leaves that still hung on their necks. Lina took Ismine's hand and led the child to the short stretch of wall that plunged into a river below. "These are from the Sunrise Warriors who tried to kill the King's Rangers of Araluen," she told Ismine loud enough for the others to hear. She let them go over the edge of the wall. They clinked together as they fell before splashing down below. She took another one out. "This one has the name Yudai on it. Yudai is dead." She let it fall. Liam seemed to get the message a second before the others. He took a silver leaf from his pack, dismounted, and jogged to join them.

"This one has the name Nerilina," he shouted. "Nerilina of Clonmel is now Lina of Araluen." He dropped the necklace. At first it was just one by one but soon enough everyone was ceremoniously tossing their leaves into the river far below.

Ismine stood on her toes to watch her own fall into the water. Those that remembered shared their true names. Those that didn't remember and those who were never given a new name shared as much of their personal histories as they could. After several moments Lina drew out her saxe knife and held it in the air. "All hail King Sean of Clonmel!"

The former students and teachers followed suit. Lina kissed Ismine's forehead and said good bye. She and Liam mounted their horses and soon they along with Halt, Will, and Alyss were riding away.

"Are you alright?" Halt asked Liam. They'd taken the lead.

"It just feels strange to be leaving knowing that it is unlikely I will ever return. That place has been my home since I was small."

"What put you in it?"

Liam hesitated a few moments. "My mother was a slave. She had me out of wedlock so I guess my father was her owner. Sardar bought me when I was barely old enough to join training. I never questioned it…it was like being in a fog until I was sent to Nihon-Ja to search for a princess I'd never really met."

"Was that an eye-opener?"

Liam smiled. "The journey back showed me quite a bit. Lina was unlike all the other students. I credited it to her time with the emperor of Nihon-Ja. She always had a smile in her eyes and took pleasure in such simple things. It was like…she _could_ practice hours on end to perfect a weapons skill and relieve stress like every other person there but instead she went to gardens and studied the stars. Not study as in prepare for a master's test but…just…"

"I know what you mean," Halt told him. Once upon a time, Liam could have been describing Finley.

They slowed to a stop. Kane had been crying for almost an hour straight and their own stomachs confirmed the baby's decision that it was mealtime. Everyone dismounted. The sun's setting led them to decide they would camp there for the night so they went a ways from the road. Lina heated goat's milk in a pan before Will set to preparing their dinner and poured it into a bowl. She took a clean cloth and dipped it in the warmed milk. Kane had been fed his whole life this way, however the baby didn't know Lina and sensed her nervousness.

Halt watched silently as his niece tried to get Kane to take the milk. The baby was being fussy. He'd take it, and then he wouldn't…and then he would, but then again he wouldn't. Lina's frustration grew. Halt could see the worried lines crease into her forehead as her patience took hold. However, Kane didn't need patience. He needed direction. Lina's limited experience with babies wouldn't suffice. Halt remembered how his own mother had meticulously involved him in caring for Caitlyn when he was young. He'd surprised himself with how much of those lessons he'd been able to pull back when he found himself caring for Will those long years ago. Seeing that they were getting nowhere, Halt stood and joined her.

"You don't have much experience with actual babies, do you?" he asked her even though the answer was obvious.

Lina shook her head. "They never really came up much."

"Let me try."

Lina surrendered the child, milk, and cloth. Kane stopped crying almost immediately as he looked up at Halt's grim face. Halt dipped the cloth in milk and held it to Kane's mouth keeping his expression firm. Kane took it greedily. Halt finished the task just as Will and Alyss began passing around plates.

"Do all Rangers learn how to care for infants?" Lina asked as he passed Kane back to her. He was willing to help feed the boy. What came next he was all too happy to throw back into Lina's field.

"Of course not."

Lina patted Kane's back until he burped. "Thank you."

Halt nodded. "You're very welcome. Don't worry, Lina. You'll do better next time."

Lina's smile was a small one but Halt could tell she was comforted. He could sense how inadequate she felt when in fact she was doing much better than anyone else in their group could do. Will was hopeless with children that small and Alyss would probably do fine with the actual care but she wasn't a confident enough rider to carry the child with her. Liam would probably do fine with the travel but Halt didn't see that particular companion as one to change the diaper or think to turn his cloak sideways so the baby was sheltered the way Lina had. Halt could tell that, when the day came, Lina would be a good mother…even if she let patience overtake direction.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Scratch the last note. Lost will come to a close today.**

AER: Congrats :)

Aubrey Cortez: Hope you're okay. Maybe no more staying home alone?

Eggy: So glad you're back :) Maimed: yeah you had it right the first time. for your questions... chili power is something used in India and Spain...'chili' referring to peppers. Cocoa powder, I assume when writing the Spaniards have already started conquering the Aztecs and brought it over. I haven't ready the Brotherband Chronicles. Waiting until I have the time to binge them :) See your PM for the rest...too much to put here.

Saberin: Everything is winding down :) Will wind back up in Found.

Raider: Getting there...

Alice: Oh, Amy's Baking Company...an entirely new level of crazy chef...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Once back in Araluen the group traveled directly to Duncan to give their reports. Halt and Will checked in with Crowley and, once the official business was over, Halt stayed to enjoy the company of his old friend. Will went to find Alyss, Liam, and Lina. The three had gathered in the twins' nursery. Evanlyn rocked little Rosalina while Horace lounged on a sofa. Alyss held Little Will possessively and Lina kept Kane with her. She'd be turning her friend's son over to the Redmont Ward the moment they arrived. Will was sure she'd come to love the child but also realized she was in no position to take on a baby. He wondered if it'd be hard for her to let Kane go. He then wondered if it'd been hard for Halt to let him go.

The twins had grown quite a bit since he'd last seen them. Both had messes of blonde curls framing their faces and had developed crystal blue eyes. Rosalina blinked a few times before finally settling down for a nap but Little Will giggled in awe of the attention.

"They're growing so fast," Will commented as he joined Alyss in staring at Little Will.

"How was Clonmel for you?" Horace asked. "Since all of you took off and left me behind."

"We figured you had more important matters to attend to," Will shrugged.

"Now that you've joined us we should take about important matters," Evanlyn said. "Like the two weddings. Did you make any decisions?"

"It will be in the spring and we will marry five days after Liam and Lina," Alyss said. "That's about it."

"You will want to get invitations sent out right away. The foreigners will have little time to prepare if you wait any longer."

Alyss and (reluctantly) Lina left to arrange for invitations. Will supposed it would be an interesting pair of weddings with both grooms and one bride being orphans. Lina may as well be orphaned with them, he decided. There had been rumors just before they boarded the wolfship to return home of Finley appearing at the school after they killed Leader and Sardar but that was the last of her. They'd decided to assume she gave up and went elsewhere. How she escaped transport they didn't know and, so long as she left them alone, didn't care.

Alyss chose Evanlyn and Jenny as bridesmaids and Will chose Horace and Gilan as groomsmen. With the weddings so close both couples decided to avoid being part of each other's ceremonies even though they'd become close enough to consider such things. Liam and Lina were at a bit of a loss for themselves. They didn't know many Araluens nor did they have many close friends. Anyone they'd choose was back in Hibernia restructuring the Academy and didn't have the time to travel. They decided to simply have no bridesmaid or groomsman. Their wedding would indeed be much smaller, despite both the king of Clonmel and emperor of Nihon-Ja being on the guest list for Princess Royal of Clonmel Nerilina O'Carrick.

Upon return to Redmont, Lina tearfully turned little Kane over to the Ward and Halt formally took Liam as his apprentice. Because Lina moved in with Halt and Pauline, Liam distanced himself out of respect for the family's privacy. He used Duncan's reward money for services to Araluen to buy a small piece of property near Will. Liam stayed in the vacant apprentice's bedroom of Will's cabin while he built a separate cabin for himself and Lina to begin their new life in together come spring.

Halt went to him each day to give him a new weapon that would eventually become a full Ranger's kit or to test a skill. Other than a few technique errors Liam was already the perfect Ranger. Crowley had already deemed that, once the formality apprenticeship was up, he would become part of the Special Task Force and live in Redmont.

Lina began traveling between Duncan and Baron Arald, laying out plans to start the first school for female warriors. They had a small training grounds built outside the Redmont Castle and granted her permission to recruit four other teachers and twenty apprentices as a start. Lina arranged for former Sunrise Warriors she trusted to fill the teaching positions and structured the school to allow for more staff as time went on.

By the time spring came Lina had all twenty apprentices recruited from all over Araluen being taught Nihon-Ja, Toscana, and Scotti languages along with horseback riding, dancing, music, negotiation, swordsmanship, saxe knife skills, archery, hand-to-hand combat, unseen movement, and disguise. She'd worked with a dress designer and soon all the girls had a flattering, feminine version of the Rangers' cloak and a uniform green dress with skirts that could hide their katana-like sabres. The amount off work she accomplished in such a short time was indeed impressive. Many admired her drive to complete so much. She never mentioned that, while the school was important to her, a sizeable part of her drive came from avoiding Alyss's wedding plans.

Will, Alyss, Liam, Lina, Halt, and Pauline met at a dining room at an inn the two soon-to-be-married couples completely booked for guests the night before everyone was due to arrive for the anticipated weddings. They'd all come from work so they wore uniforms. Will, Liam, and Halt sat in their green tunics and mottled cloaks comfortably while Pauline and Alyss wore their clean spotless white Courier gowns and Lina wore her Charmed Battalion uniform. The name for their sect came from one of the apprentices and was inspired by the charismatic Hibernian Charm teacher who taught dancing, disguise, and negotiation.

It was an odd group but they'd never been normal anyway. Once the meal was over Halt pulled Will and Lina to the side. "I probably won't get a chance to talk to the two of you again before your weddings with all the visitors arriving," he said, "I wanted you two to know how proud I am of both of you. Will, you're an excellent Ranger and Lina…you've created an entire new force for Araluen. It's incredible."

"Thank you," the two muttered humbly.

"I also wanted you two to be the first to know. Pauline and I will soon be welcoming a child to our family."

That got their attention. "What?" Will exclaimed trying to sound casual. Lina said the same word at the same time but her tone was much more demanding. She was royal, afterall. She could whip out demands naturally.

"Pauline is telling Alyss now. We've been talking about it and we decided that we wanted to raise up a child rather than wait until they were half or fully grown to take them in." Halt's gaze settled on Lina. "We went to the Ward and decided the child for us to adopt is Kane."

Tears swelled in Lina's eyes. She had never felt right about leaving her only real childhood friend's son in the ward but hadn't been able to find a couple she trusted with him. She threw her arms around Halt and thanked him endlessly.

"You're in for an adventure," Will teased gently.

Halt just let one of his rare smiles slip out. "I'm sure you will be next the way Alyss swoons over the royal twins."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: First wedding :)**

AER: Do you get alerts to these from your phone? You're always so quick to review. It's great!

Alice: I think your questions will be answered here :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Halt kept his arm around Pauline who in turn cradled Kane. Liam and Lina stood beneath a willow tree staring at each other while repeating the words Sir Rodney told them to. Knights could officiate weddings and he'd become close to Lina as he oversaw the organization of the Charmed Battalion.

Liam wore his formal Ranger's uniform. Lina, as usual, broke tradition and wore a deep blue dress clearly influenced by some foreign style with its loose sleeves and fitted waist. Emperor Shigeru beamed as he watched the wedding. Like many others, he'd believed Lina was dead. When the wedding invitation arrived he'd left immediately to see the captive girl he'd come to think of as his daughter. Lina had gone through a lot of soul-searching and distress deciding who would give her away; Halt or Shigeru. Halt had made the decision easy for her. Once he saw it truly concerned his niece he'd told her, "If I give you away does that mean I have to make a speech?"

Lina nodded. "I'm not sure but I think so."

"Tell Shigeru he's got the honor then."

"But…"

"Lina you're like my daughter but I don't want to be held to a formal speech."

Selethen from Arrida had come too even though he hadn't been invited. He'd arrived early for Will and Alyss' wedding and, once he recognized Liam as the teenager who singlehandedly killed a prominent Tulluaghi leader, decided to show his support. Liam and Lina didn't mind.

Sean sat with a handful of other Hibernians. Kineta and Jeddrick sat side by side on the same row. Duncan, Horace, and Evanlyn sat in front of them, often leaning back to whisper to Sean. Prince William and Princess Rosalina bat their hands at each other from their parents' laps.

A military leader's daughter and son-in-law from Toscana attended as well. The couple, like Selethen, hadn't been on the original guest list. They'd been visiting as ambassadors and invited themselves when they overheard Liam speaking their language. Baron Arald and Lady Sandra sat next to Halt and Pauline and Crowley on the other side of him.

"I don't think I've seen a couple so happy," Baron Arald whispered. "No offence to the two of you."

Halt and Pauline just smiled. Halt sensed that Liam and Lina had been through more together than the average couple. He hoped Pauline would never have to go through what Lina did for her relationship with Liam. Even though it had been several months since her lashing pink scars etched her skin in a seemingly painful way. The blue dress with long sleeves and skirt that almost touched the ground hid most of them but the neckline opened enough to see a particularly prominent mark.

Halt shuddered at the memory. Pauline took his hand and squeezed it. He stole a glance at Will and Alyss who sat behind Horace and Evanlyn. Alyss appeared to have her head in the clouds, probably daydreaming about her own upcoming wedding as she watched that of her friends'. Will just smiled widely.

"You may kiss the bride," Sir Rodney finally announced. Liam didn't hesitate. Everyone burst into cheers. Halt smiled even wider when he noticed Lina blushing with embarrassment. She squirmed under attention, he'd noticed. Most Rangers did too. But there were no female Rangers. Just a Charmed Battalion.

Halt stopped clapping with everyone else. He studied his niece and new nephew-in-law more closely. While everyone else continued cheering they'd obviously slipped into a private moment. Liam was wiping something away from Lina's eyes with his thumbs, disguising the gesture as affectionately cupping her face. Lina trembled.

Liam embraced his wife tightly. "Why are you shaking?" he whispered into her ear.

"We weren't supposed to live long enough to do this."

"We just have to keep breaking records, don't we?"

Lina smiled. She could feel one last tear threatening to betray her but Liam cleverly caught it on his fingertips. "I love you, Lina."

Lina couldn't say anything back to him. She was too happy.

The reception was in the next clearing in the woods. Liam and Lina had decided to keep it as private as possible by having their entire celebration in the forest away from the village. The two enjoyed being among the trees and rivers much more than stone walls and tapestries of the Redmont Castle anyway. The patron-sponsor, a position Lina had come very close to giving away as a made up role by accident, had been dubbed Sean. The King of Clonmel stood up in front of the crowd.

"Dear friends," Sean began, "I was told shortly after arriving that I was to be the patron-sponsor of this ceremony. The lovely Lady Pauline tells me I'm to formally start this party. I want to give congratulations to the couple, Liam and Lina Leaf." Cheers roared. Halt smiled to his niece. She was turning pink again. "I was also told I am to give them an expensive gift." He held up a golden chain from which dangled a pendant that would appear to be a simple valuable stone. However, as the light caught the diamond-like crystal it refracted several different directions in the shape of a rose. It was obviously a rare, expensive, beautiful piece.

"The rose was the insignia of a great Hibernian princess. From the day she was born, everyone loved her. Immediately her symbol was drafted as a rose, for everyone thought she was beautiful and sweet. Now, this princess was hated by her father and because of that her mother turned her away. The princess grew up in a very different court than the one she was born to one day rule. She was trained to be independent, clever, and quick. She was taught to be loyal only to a select few and view everyone else as an enemy. She was taught to hate her family, including her father. They tried to make her a ruthless murderess.

"However, she grew up to be anything but that. Despite her training, she found the capacity to love and to trust. She saw things as they were and not as she was told to see them. She became so independent and strong that she turned on those that raised her and fought against them. She saved the entire country of Hibernia even though she's only closely linked to the kingdom of Clonmel. We're still discovering the peace that has come from her work. She has grown into a beautiful, smart young woman who is highly valued by her friends not because of her skill but because she is kind.

"The rose insignia of this princess was derived from another princess whose insignia was a rose of a different color. It was thought that, even though the rejected princess wasn't the daughter of this other princess, they were of each other and practically one. The second princess finished the work of the first…her aunt."

Sean walked to where Liam and Lina stood. Halt felt tears threatening to spill over. Lina gave up the fight to not cry. Sean fastened the chain around Lina's neck. "This pendant belonged to Princess Caitlyn of Clonmel. She had two brothers. One went missing. She vowed this pendant would be the prize of the one who found the missing prince but passed on before he was found."

Everyone clapped. Sean started to walk away but seemed to remember something. "Oh, and you two are also now officially the correspondents of Clonmel in Araluen. King Duncan and I nailed out the details shortly after I arrived."

Correspondents were paid large salaries from their home countries to be on hand for formality purposes between countries. It was an easy job that most often people took on the side of their actual careers. It was a good gesture; however the pendant was what Lina truly valued. Halt tried to choke back his emotions as he saw Lina wearing Caitlyn's necklace. She turned and for just a moment the light caught. Roses scattered across the entire clearing.

Next was Shigeru. "I'm glad I was not patron-sponsor this time," the emperor joked lightly. Everyone shared hushed laughter. For the most part, all the guests had been at Horace and Evanlyn's wedding, when Shigeru had been the patron-sponsor and gifted them a castle. "For those who don't know, Amarante…Lee-na…is like my daughter. She came to my country as a child warrior. When she left she was my own. She left because of that boy there. I respect you, Lee-am. He got past my guard and took Amarante out without harm. I did not know that her original seal was a rose. In my country, her name is Amarante…meaning a flower that never fades.

"When she was just a child, she traveled to Nihon-Ja to carry out a mission. I was called a fool for bringing her into my home but I would gladly make that mistake again. Amarante is like a rare flower and so is Lee-am. She was given her Nihon-Ja name because when I discovered her, dirty and dressed as a boy, she was very beautiful. Once she was clean and wearing girl-clothes, she was still beautiful. When she learned my country's language and customs, when she learned our style of dancing, she was more beautiful. Lee-am-san impresses people, too. He is a strong warrior and an honorable man. I could not think of a gift worthy of such a simple, modest, and humble couple…however what to give them became clear as I looked back of my fondest memories with Amarante."

Shigeru motioned for his servant to come forward. He took the hard leather-bound book from the servant and held it up. The lines that made up letters in the Nihon-Ja written language spelled out a title very few could read, however the cover gave away all they needed to know. An artist must have spent weeks meticulously completing the design on the front over. No doubt there were also beautiful illustrations inside as well. It was a book of fairy tales.

"Nihon-Ja is full of stories we use to teach our children. This book is filled with them. I have given you two all the lessons I can. You need nothing from me, but I hope your children will learn of our ways through this gift."

"Tochan, san kyuu," Lina whispered as he handed her the book. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Next was Selethen. "Don't worry. I haven't got much to say. Just…Liam Leaf…that man, as a teenage boy, saved my country several headaches by performing an extraordinary service to us. And now I learn he's to become an Araluen Ranger. My gift to the couple is a pair of fine Arridi horses and an offer. Liam, if you would like to desert King Duncan over there and join up with Arrida, you and your family will be well taken care of."

Liam tried to pass his laughter off as a cough. "Afraid I'll have to turn you down."

"We'll talk later."

The clearing roared with laughter. Halt looked over at his beautiful wife who had their son nestled in her lap. His son…his. Halt still hadn't gotten used to the concept. Duncan gave the next speech.

"When I met these two I honestly never thought their wedding would bring so many distinguished guests. The first time I met Lina she was weak. I'd heard of a fearsome, lethal, advanced scout of a young woman who was possibly the source of several mysterious occurrences that took place all over the world. I half-expected a female Ranger to come in. She came to me having sacrificing herself to save my daughter…and grandchildren. Lina protected my daughter when she was in a vulnerable position. Lina defended her and from that obtained scars she still bears to this day…all to protect the princess of a country that was foreign to her.

"Liam has done the same, protecting Araluen lives at great personal risk. All they wanted in return for their service was citizenship. That was granted long ago. But today I want to give them something more even though I could never repay them for all they've done for my family and my country. Liam, Lina, you two will have a permanent home at Castle Araluen. An apartment in my family's wing has been reserved for the two of you to use at will."

Duncan handed a key to each of them. The guests clapped. Duncan's show of complete trust in Liam and Lina, to house them near his family permanently, was touching. He'd obviously discussed it with Horace and Evanlyn because the two stood nearby smiling widely, Horace holding Rosalina and Evanlyn holding Little Will.

Jenny, who had been on hand during the entire planning as a friend to Alyss, clapped as she finished laying out the reception spread. She had soups, grilled chicken, roasted duck, sauces, vegetable rolls, and then some ready to be devoured. She'd even attempted Nihon-Ja sushi rolls.

Liam and Lina received their guests warmly. The diversity made greetings interesting. A handshake, then a hug, then a bow, then another handshake, then a kiss on each cheek, then a combination of the bow and handshake…it was quite the procession.

Halt hugged Lina. It seemed only right. "May you be blessed by grace," he whispered to her, copying the old Hibernian phrase for weddings. Lina just smiled.

"Thank you, Halt."

The couple received the gifts humbly and shared a small meal before going to start the dancing. Though there were no groomsmen or bridesmaids, for the dancing they'd asked their closest friends to join in the second round.

The first round Liam spun Lina around gracefully. As they lapped the dancefloor, Will and Alyss, Evanlyn and Horace, and finally Kineta with Gilan joined them. Jenny stared, dripping with jealousy as Gilan spun beautiful and exotic Kineta around. Will had warned Lina about Jenny's temper but Lina had just smiled. "That's the point," she'd told him. For the third, when family generally joined, Halt and Pauline, and Sean with a woman he called Lady Isabelle that had come with him, stepped forward. Shigeru lagged behind at the insistence of Lady Sandra. After the first song Gilan politely left Kineta and took Jenny to the crowd. Kineta didn't seem offended. She simply went to Jeddrick and lingered until he took her back to the dancing.

"I love you," Liam repeated over and over as he danced with Lina.

"I know," she replied each time. The song ended and their feet stopped moving. Liam cupped Lina's face with his hands and kissed her.

"May I?"

They separated and each bowed to Shigeru. "Tochan," Lina greeted him before stepping forward to embrace the Nihon-Ja emperor. He returned the gesture affectionately.

"My Amarante," he said softly. "Would you walk with me?"

Lina looked to Liam. He nodded and walked back towards the guests, reaching for Lady Pauline since there was no way in hell Halt would give her more than the one dance. Lina let Shigeru take her arm and lead her away from the crowd. Once alone they switched to strictly the language of Nihon-Ja. "I was happy to hear that you were alive. I was even happier to learn you were getting married."

"I'm sorry I never contacted you again," Lina applogized. "It was difficult in Hibernia."

"Do not say you are sorry, Amarante. I know you did the best you could."

"I didn't stay loyal to you, Tochan."

"You did in your heart. I know because you asked me to be here for your wedding. It has been good coming. I see both you and Kurokuma. I see many friends you have come to find."

"Who is Kurokuma?"

"Or'ss-san."

"Or'ss…Horace? How do you know him, Tochan?"

"Like you are my surrogate daughter he is my surrogate son. The leader of this country sent him to learn our military a few years ago. He and Wirro-san and Halto-san saved Nihon-Ja."

Lina mentally translated. Halto…Halt. That was easy. Wirro…she let her mind race and settled on Will. It started with the same two letters and it made sense he'd travel with Horace and Halt. "Halto-san is my uncle," she told him. Shigeru smiled.

"I thought he reminded me of someone when we met."

Lina smiled at the compliment. At least, she hoped it was a compliment. "Thank you for your kindness when I was in your country. I never said that."

"My Amarante your smiles and laughter were thanks enough."

Three years as a captive and Lina could have easily passed as a Senshi of Nihon-Ja. Shigeru limited her freedom to the walls of his palace but that was all that marked the young girl a captive. Some of her fondest memories were of her mornings helping him rake his stone garden into patterns and the section of his flower garden he gave to her. Towards the end he allowed her to carry a small wooden katana and set of tessens, a Nihon-Ja weapon more commonly known as war fans, and she'd dressed in Nihon-Ja robes with her hair twisted rather than Hibernian dresses with her hair braided. Visiting dignitaries often thought she was his daughter.

And then Liam came and 'rescued' her. Shigeru had been kind to her. He even gave her the Nihon-Ja name Amarante and she took to calling him Tochan, or Father. However the pounded Hibernian training forced her feet to leave. Her mind told her it was better to be allowed travel rather than trapped behind palace walls but her heart had screamed that with the rebels she went where she was told and did whatever task she was ordered. Shigeru only made her stay inside the palace. In the confined space she had more choices and freedom than she'd ever had with the rebels. Still, had she not left she would have never bonded with Liam.

They rejoined the wedding reception and Liam collected her promptly. "It's time for you to see our new home."

Lina tossed a bouquet of flowers. Surprisingly, Kineta caught it. Lina had been aiming for Jenny. She shrugged and mounted Jarra and followed Liam through the trees.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: And second wedding. Well everyone, Lost has been a fun adventure :) Was glad to see so many old faces and meet new ones!**

 **Be looking out for the next one called 'Found'! I'll be doing some Themes before putting that up so be on a lookout for those as well! If you want to keep up with me, add me to your Favorite Author or Author Alert lists (or both!) and you will get alerts of my fanfiction activity straight to your email!**

 **See you all in another story!**

 **To those who review this final chapter: You will receive responses via PM.**

Saberin: Lina's definitely the more prominent one between them. You know...princess and all...

AER: Weddings are fun to write :) So happy!

Aubrey Cortez: Hope you like this one too :)

MacDisney123: Yes. It's called Found and will be up in the next couple of days.

Raider: Sure. Why not? I'll stick it on the list.

Eggy: Hm...maybe I'll just rewrite that one into the main story. Or oneshot it. I'll get it on the list regardless.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Will smiled widely as he and Alyss gazed at one another. He'd seen her in a wide range of fashions, especially since she became a Courier, but never could he prepare himself for the vision she became wearing her mother's ivory lace bridal gown. Their wedding, held in a banquet hall near the Redmont Castle ward, was indeed a community event. Alyss had insisted they invite all of the orphans in the ward and the Skandians. She, a slim, elegant diplomat, had successfully threatened Erak, the rough giant Oberjarl, into being civil throughout the ceremony. The Skandians sat where she'd told them as well behaved as schoolchildren.

Halt and Pauline sat on the front row. Crowley sat next to Halt and newly married Liam and Lina sat next to Pauline. Kane had fallen asleep in his adoptive mother's lap. Next to Lina was Evanlyn, who tried desperately to keep Little Will still while Horace next to her cradled a very polite Rosalina. Duncan and Sean were at the end of the row whispering to one another comments on the wedding.

Shigeru sat behind them. Will would have never thought Lina had such a deep connection to the emperor but the two were like long lost relatives. Their Arridi friends sat on the same row as the emperor and behind them was the crowd of orphans all dressed in new clothes Alyss had arranged for them. The girls giggled to each other in their simple dresses trimmed with ribbon. The boys, in their belted tunics, paid more attention to the girls than the wedding.

They'd decided to have someone they'd respected as children make the marriage official. Sir Brown, a long retired knight, had visited the ward at least twice a month when they were young and arranged for treats whenever he thought about it. Though the ward ran mainly off the generosity of Baron Arald and Lady Sandra, Sir Brown was a major sponsor. His wife worked as one of its main leaders in day-to-day operations. She was known as Mother Claire because and was generally the first person a new orphan met when they entered. She orchestrated room assignments, chores, lessons, and directed donations to areas of need.

Sir Brown, now old and feeble but still active in the lives of the ward's orphans, had a deep grandfatherly voice nobody could mistake. He spoke clearly and smiled widely as he went through the ceremony. Once he finished he shut his book and looked to the crowd. "These two people were both raised in a ward for orphans. They weren't supposed to be this successful, but they were. They weren't supposed to make it past a kitchen or a farm, but they did. These two people are highly successful. However, people do expect wards to marry wards." He looked to Will and Alyss. "At least you two got that part right. Will Treaty, kiss your bride."

Will gladly obliged the demand. The Skandians couldn't take it anymore. They whooped loudly, pumping their fists. At first everyone stared, but then sweet little Princess Rosalina let out such a shrill childlike laughter the guests let go of their formality. A few of the orphans from the ward snickered. Then Lina laughed. She quickly covered her mouth though it was obvious she was dying to let giggles and cheers out. Will wasn't sure where it went from there but soon enough everyone was clapping and cheering.

Will tried to lead Alyss back down the aisle but the guests flooded it. Alyss dodged the Skandians by rushing into the friendly embrace of Evanlyn.

"May I borrow one of your children?" she whispered into the princess's ear. "I think holding a child is the only way to escape a hug from Erak."

"Not a chance," Evanlyn whispered back with a grin.

Alyss looked to Pauline hopefully. Her mentor just mouthed the word 'no' and shuffled away with Kane nuzzled against her shoulder. Alyss turned back to Evanlyn to beg once more, but Erak had already made it to her. Alyss didn't have time to brace herself. She looked to Will as she was lifted off her feet but her new husband was already nursing his own bruised ribs.

"Congratulations," a female voice said behind him. Will turned away from his wife being crushed and was met with a much more gentle embrace from Lina.

"You too," Will told her as they separated.

Unlike Liam and Lina, Will and Alyss planned to stay away from Redmont for a couple of days. He'd arranged for them to have use of a cottage nearby and refused to tell anyone where it was. Those with the ability to track him had been severely threatened, some blackmailed against doing so.

Selethen grabbed Will's arm and pulled him away. "Congratulations," he said. "I didn't bring it to your ceremony because I thought the other Rangers may steal it from you but I have a good supply of Arridi coffee that will be in your cabin by the end of the week."

"Thanks," Will told him. He and Alyss remained separated as the crowd slowly made their way to the reception dinner. He finally got to sit with his new wife at the table reserved for them, Halt, Pauline, Liam, and Lina. Evanlyn's maid had already whisked away the children. Kane was simply added to her load for the weddings. Jenny served up roasted lamb and duck that made Will's mouth water. Towards the end she revealed an extravagant tiered wedding cake. It overshadowed Liam and Lina's simple strawberry tarts by a landslide.

"Once again, I've been asked to be Patron-Sponsor for a Redmont wedding," Duncan announced once all had eaten. "Ranger Will and Lady Alyss have proven themselves valuable assets to Araluen. Beyond that, they've become personal friends to my family. Will, Alyss, not long ago I gave your counterparts an apartment in my family's wing to use at will. You two have the same gift waiting for you at Castle Araluen."

Duncan paused long enough for everyone to clap.

"I'll need my family to join me for this next part," Duncan announced once he could be heard. Horace and Evanlyn collected their children and made their way to the front. The royal family coming together to give a gift was truly something unexpected. Everyone sat up a little straighter, leaning in.

"We'll also need the Redmont wards to come up," Evanlyn announced.

The children glanced to one another as though they were unsure of their cue. Horace motioned them encouragingly and they filed forward. They began arranging themselves as though they'd rehearsed what was about to happen. The older ones repositioned the younger ones before taking their own places, grinning at the bride and groom. Will and Alyss glanced around nervously.

"Your success has provided you with everything we could think you'd need," Duncan continued once the children found their places.

"We wanted to give you something truly special for your wedding day," Evanlyn continued as Horace passed Rosalina to her. Somehow the princess maintained her composure even as she held both her children. "You both grew up in the ward here. Every time I visit, one of you has done something for the children there. For years it's meant as a place to give orphans of those in the king's service a place to stay until they're of age to enter society."

Duncan picked up from there.

"The standard of Redmont ward has always been higher than that of the other fiefs. For this reason, the day before our family traveled here Horace signed his first order as Prince Consort of Araluen."

All eyes searched for Horace, who had slipped away at some point. They found him behind the wards. The children on the front row grinned mischievously with their hands behind their backs. Older wards close to their Choosing Day huddled around him trying to be discreet as they passed…something…around. Horace looked up at his name was said.

"Right," he stammered. "All fiefs have one year to bring their wards up to the standards set by Baron Arald and Lady Sandra of Redmont fief."

His decree earned a few claps but obviously there was more at play. The older children seemed to finish passing around the whatevers and now stood straight with their hands behind their backs, their grins more suspicious than ever.

"Because Redmont holds a special place in your hearts, we decided a gift to them on your behalf would be more appropriate," Evanlyn went on. She bounced Little Will, trying to calm him. Rosalina seemed to steadily become upset by her brother. Horace, finished with whatever shenanigan he was up to, returned to his wife's side. He set down a crate they hadn't seen him collect and reached for his son.

"Lady Sandra?" Duncan prompted. Sandra, in all her grace, joined the royal family at the front.

"Thanks to the generosity of King Duncan, Princess Royal Cassandra, and Prince Consort Horace Altman, in addition to gifts made on behalf of Prince William and Princess Rosalina, the Redmont ward will now be open to all orphans in Redmont fief. Our royal family has provided us with enough supplies to take in an additional fifty children, with promise to sponsor more as needed. They have also made arrangements for our facilities at Redmont ward to receive long-awaited repairs and updates, including the addition of a new wing. The new wing will hold enough beds for forty-eight additional children and three new classrooms. It's to be called the Treaty Center."

Cheers erupted. Duncan raised his hand for silence.

"We're not finished yet."

"We've also added an additional three members to staff. Requirements for these new characters included proficiency in an area they will teach at the new Treaty Center," Horace continued.

"The first began working with the children two months ago. Will, in honor of your entertaining us with your mandola, Redmont ward will now feature a music program," Evanlyn finished.

This time they didn't miss their cue. The children whipped out instruments, all brand new by the looks of it. A woman stepped forward and counted them off. The range in skill was evident as variety in instrument. Mandolas, shakers, small drums, flutes, harmonicas, and some Will couldn't even identify joined in together for a melody of folksongs. Everyone laughed as they joined in singing the songs. Once the children finished they rushed the bride and groom for compliments. Will and Alyss showered them with praise and hugs.

"Now that that's done, let's get the dancing started!"

Lina stood next to Halt as he watched Will and Alyss dance. "I heard that you took lessons before your wedding dance," Lina whispered to her uncle.

"It just proves that I'd do anything for Pauline."

"You love her."

"Obviously." Halt glanced over as he realized Lina was waiting for more. "We were both apprentices when I first saw her. I was told to escort a Courier and her apprentice to Norgate. We were attacked by Wargals and I made a run for it with the ladies while the military detail fought. That night the apprentice forced me to go to dinner with her as a thank you."

"Pauline?"

Halt nodded. "We tried to see each other as often as possible after that. But then I was sent with another Ranger to Galicia to investigate rumors of a religious cult invasion heading for Araluen. When I returned we saw each other again briefly before I graduated and formally entered the Ranger Corps. The Ranger I trekked around Galicia with and I were soon ordered to assist in the defeat of the Lord of Rain and Night. That was a big boost in my career. While I went about traveling, Pauline became a respected Courier. By the time I settled in Redmont with a newfound healthy respect for geography it was too late. Highly respected Couriers don't take interest in Rangers. We didn't challenge that until we were older."

Lina smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Halt's cheek. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, but I feel the need to say I told you so."

Halt looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"My patience outran your curiosity."

Before Halt could think of a snappy comeback Lina disappeared into the crowd. Halt beamed with approval and went to find his wife. She'd waited a long time to get the answer he'd refused to give her so long ago. Lina was indeed his family.

Will smiled as he and Alyss went around the dancefloor. Gilan and Jenny joined in on the second round, Jenny eyeing Kineta who paid her no attention, and Horace with Evanlyn. Halt did his obligatory one dance with Pauline and then faded into the background. Pauline found others to dance with. Sean, Gilan, Will, Liam, even Shigeru indulged her until her age caught up and slowed her down. She joined her husband sitting at a table with not just Kane but also the royal twins to watch the younger crowd enjoy themselves.

"I hope Kane turns out as good as the older ones," Pauline whispered to him.

"Me too. Hopefully we can give him a more quiet upbringing."


End file.
